


KATS (Kaiba Animorphic Transgenesis Specimen)

by Maggiemay (Maggiemaynot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaynot/pseuds/Maggiemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jounouchi isn't a puppy but a KAT... and what if he asked to be Seto's Pet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	KATS (Kaiba Animorphic Transgenesis Specimen)

Title: KATS (Kaiba Animorphic Transgenesis Specimen)

Author: Maggiemay

Beta: Mishiko and Aliysha Muse: Mofaf1 and her Puppy-Cat.

Rating: M

Warnings: AU and Sex. Very little actual duel monsters here.

Pairings: Seto/Jou primarily. Mentions of others.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don’t own or make profit from Yu-gi-oh or this story.

Summary: Jounouchi in not quite what he seems, much to Seto’s fascination... 

*** 

In the chaos of hurrying, chattering, milling students that was Domino High School lunchtime an oasis of calm serenity stood out in sharp relief. One table was free of the raucous action surrounding it. A lone figure sat in isolated splendor, distant from the melee, impervious to the cacophony of his surroundings.

Icy blue eyes were fixed on a casually held book with absolute concentration. A cool elegant face, perfectly expressionless gave no impression of awareness of the noise and movement surrounding the haven and its lone occupant. Most unenlightened, casual observers would think it unusual that no one infringed into the invisibly marked but clear dividing area. Most would be wrong. The abnormality, as anyone was eager to tell, was an infringement of that space. But then they knew from first hand observation and legends not to breach the invisible walls. They all knew of the harsh penalty the lone brunet would not hesitate to exact on anyone dumb enough invade his space. They all respected and feared it.

Well…almost all…

Jounouchi Katsuya deliberately scraped the chair on the floor as he pulled the seat out across from Kaiba Seto. When the other teen gave no reaction the blond thudded the table loudly as he slid into the chair. “Yo Kaiba.”

As if he hadn’t heard, the brunet turned his page.

Irritation flashed briefly in the blond’s amber eyes. “Kaiba I’m talkin’ to ya.”

Another page turns. Not so much as an eyelash flickered in response to Jou’s presence or attempt to gain his attention.

“Look Moneybags, I know ya can hear me so just talk ta me.”

This time the brunet didn’t bother to turn the page. He simply continued to read as if the blond hadn’t spoken.

For a few minutes Jou glared in demand. It was summarily ignored. Finally, irritation and frustration came boiling out. “Dang it Kaiba! Ya jerk…” He roared, bringing the movement and noise surrounding them to a screeching halt. It was almost eerie the way the room went from deafening decibels to total silence. But then everyone knew what was to come next and nobody wanted to miss it. The fights between ‘the mutt’ and Kaiba were always the best entertainment.

Kaiba clung to his silence and ignored the yapping blond. There was no way he would allow the mutt to goad him into breaking his self-imposed isolation. This time was for him. It was the one slice of his life that was strictly his, not his brother’s, not the company’s, lawyers, teachers, or anyone else who ruled over his life. This was something he’d fought for and finally won. His hour of blessed quiet time and nobody, especially not some dumb mutt, would take even a minute of that away from him. He turned the page and focused on his book.

It was the last straw for the fuming blond. At the end of his admittedly short rope he snatched the book out of Seto’s hands and slammed it closed on the table.

For his pains he was granted a dismissive flicker of a glance, and then the brunet turned his head and zeroed in on the pest’s normal table. Without raising his voice, no need, as everyone was dead silent, he said calmly. “Moutou, your mutt slipped its leash. Call it back before I neuter it.”

“Kai…” Yugi’s soft voice was overridden by Jou’s loud “Ya damn jerk! I ain’t no dog. I need ta talk ta ya.”

The teen-billionaire ignored the blond and said calmly “He’s barking a lot. You should take him out for a walk before he makes a mess.”

Jou erupted “Why you…! I oughtta…I…” Jou’s red-faced sputters died when Anzu’s soft feminine voice said softly “Jou…” The tone was a mix of reprimand and some hidden meaning. It was obviously a reminder.

Whatever was hidden in that tone cooled Jou’s ire as effectively as a blast of icy water. Quietly he mumbled “Look, can’t we just talk?”

Sharp blue eyes glared for a moment. “Oh I see. Mutt has a bitch now?”

Jou blinked and shook his head automatically. Before he could start to rage again the blue eyes lost their angry glow and cool disdain filled them. “If it will make you stop yapping and go away, I’ll give you three minutes.” A condescending smirk curved the full lips for a moment. “I’d normally only give two but you’re slower than most.”

Jou bit down his anger and settled for what he could get. This was his chance and he couldn’t let his anger steal it away. “Uh…uhm…okay…thanks.” He stared up at the taller boy trying to gather his nerve. He was tongue-tied, as he always was, at the perfect beauty of Kaiba. Elegant, well groomed, perfectly balanced features and smooth, silky skin gave him a look that was incomparable - incredible to look at and a mouthwatering temptation to taste. And he wanted to taste so badly he was willing to sink his pride and risk lifelong ridicule for the chance. Not that his life would be very long because Kaiba would murder him about ten seconds after he spoke but that ten seconds would be excruciating.

“Well, you are down to two minutes. Are you just going to look at me or can’t you speak Mutt?”

Jou closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I…I saw that in the paper about you. You’re gay.”

Ice coated the blue eyes and the features assumed an austere mask. “I don’t discuss my private life with anyone, least of all a worthless bigoted mutt. It is not your business. Your time is up.”

“No…no it’s not. Please wait. I gotta minute still. Look…I…uhm…I’m gay too… I just…and we’re alike in other ways...I...we...” Jou’s voice had been a low whisper, but Seto had heard every word. His mask of aloof disdain flickered for a moment showing surprise and then slammed back in to place.

Leaning close the brunet whispered fiercely “So what, are you offering to let me join some gay support society you and your geek squad created?” When the blond flinched and cringed into his chair Seto snarled in a harsh whisper, “What the fuck do you want? Or were you offering to be my bitch?”

Instead of jumping up and stalking off or running back to the anxiously watching geek squad Jou shook his head frantically. “No support group and not your bitch.” He visibly shook and lowered his burning face to the table for a few seconds then sat up straight and met Seto’s eyes squarely. “But yes.” He nodded emphatically. “Your pet.” Then the blond didn’t wait around for the excruciating humiliation and rejection or the death sentence. He jumped to his feet and ran for the cafeteria doors.

Disappointed at not seeing the usual fight the student body returned to their normal activities as if the last few minutes had never happened. Some were curious and some concerned but none enough of either to risk the pain of asking Kaiba. Jou was nowhere to be found for the rest of the day.

Later that night at the Kaiba Manor

“Hey Big Brother, all my homework is on the table. I’m ready for bed.” Mokuba poked his head around the door to Seto’s office.

Without looking up from the computer screen he nodded. “Okay, I’ll look at it tonight and wake you early to fix any mistakes.”

“Awww…Seto let me get my beauty sleep.” The black-haired boy whined playfully.

The elder Kaiba glanced up in time to catch a glimpse of his brother’s fleeting grin. “You get any more beautiful you’ll have to wear a mask. Now good night. And brush your teeth again. The chocolate you just ate is stuck on your teeth.”

“Awww….Setoo…” The grumbling complaint faded as the pre-teen went to his room. The brunet bent back to his monitor.

He’d been stunned when Jou had whispered “Yes.” And clarified “Your pet.” He’d never expected something like that from the blond. His assessment of Jou was loud, brash, overconfident, and barely intelligent. And he had been positive the other teen was straight as an arrow. His attraction to Mai and his games of Panty-tank were legend in the school. It simply didn’t make sense for him to want to be with another guy.

At first he’d written it off as a joke or some kind of dare but then the fin-headed idiot Honda Hiroto cornered him in gym demanding to know what Seto’d said to make Jou run off. Of course he hadn’t answered and Honda had attacked. Seto fought his way through a nasty brawl. Only after the other brunet was pinned and snarling did Seto take Jou’s words seriously. Honda was growling threats and warnings about hurting his ‘friend’. Then he’d practically begged him to leave the blond alone. After all he’d been through Kaiba could show compassion was the reasoning the pinned teen had used. But it was the desperate and practically crying with concern that convinced Seto that Jou had been serious.

The concern and implied trauma sparked Seto’s curiosity. He loved a good challenge so here he was digging up everything he could on Jounouchi Katsuya. There was surprisingly little. A few government listings for birth registration and a few mentions from duel monster tournaments but nothing beyond that.

Without a qualm he hacked the school database and found a dense school record. Oddly it only went back four years. Grade reports, counseling reports and some psychiatric evaluations filed in date order at regular monthly intervals. Pictures appeared throughout the document. Smirking slightly he moved to the first record. He was curious to see what the koinu looked like.

Shock rocked him back in his chair. His breath escaped in a hiss. He felt as if someone had punched him in the chest. He recognized the picture instantly. Anybody who had been alive during that time would because it had been in every newspaper and television program around the world. A boy, reportedly eleven at the time, but appearing so much smaller, cringed in a tight ball, his long mane of blond hair wrapped around his nude body his only covering; A leather collar circled the too thin neck, a chain with shining gold links attached to the collar, wound down to fasten to the side of a bed.

Seto remembered the story as if he’d read it yesterday. A major drug lord had been caught in a sting operation. When they’d raided his house they’d found the ‘Cat-boy.’ The authorities had no idea who the child was, but he had been found chained to the man’s bed. He could speak but had an odd accent. When asked his name he said his name was ‘Cat’ and asked when Master was coming home. Officer Honda, the policeman who found the boy, was quoted later as saying that the boy appeared to believe he was a pet and there was no sign of sexual abuse despite his being chained to the bed. The drug lord refused to answer all questions about the boy despite his sentence doubling because of his silence.

With much more interest Seto began to read the records thoroughly. When he finished it was two in the morning. Without a thought for having to get up in four hours he hacked the police database files and continued to learn about the boy who wanted to be his ‘pet.’

It was five-thirty before he finished. When he finally logged off his computer he sighed and sat back contemplating what he’d learned. Katsuya… the Cat-boy. No wonder he got pissed at the dog comments. It explained a lot about the things that baffled him and opened up new questions and new possibilities.

Jounouchi had grown beyond anything the psycho-babble-experts had ever expected. He’d developed independence and pride as well as a sense of identity. They marked only one spot in his development where his abnormal childhood had damaged him, probably for life. To Jounouchi Katsuya, loving and being loved was to be owned by a caring master. The last few reports had stated that Katsuya was expressing the need to be loved and to give his love to ‘his’ master and the reports indicate that he’d chosen that master.

It was strange, surreal, something out of a movie. But then Seto was used to it because his life and family was far from normal. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he did know two things. He’d always wanted a kitten…and he’d always wanted to get into Jounouchi’s pants. If what he’d read was accurate then both were possible.

Reluctantly he put the thoughts of Kat… that is now how he thought of him…away. He had to check Mokuba’s homework, get his notoriously grumpy brother up to fix the mistakes Seto knew he’d left just for him to find and then shower, and get ready for school. Even though he was tired, he didn’t regret the missed sleep. Finding out about Kat had been much interesting than dreaming.

School was its normal test of his patience and homicidal tendencies. If any of his teachers knew exactly how often he stifled the urge to have them killed none of them would sleep well at night. The one bright spot was that the geek squad, normally bubbling and friendly, trying to draw him into their waste-of-oxygen world, was avoiding him. That bright spot was offset by the fact that the one person he was actively looking for –Kat- was conspicuously absent.

He mentally frowned and grumbled about stupid animals needing leashes so they didn’t get lost as he saw that once again, Kat had not shown up for class. It was their last shared period of the day - gym. He always looked forward to seeing the blond during gym. He might have snorted contemptuously at the blond because he took his shirt off every gym class, but that hadn’t stopped him from looking and appreciating the view. He’d just done it discreetly. Now that he knew about Kat’s past he could understand it more. As a kid the blond hadn’t worn clothes at all. It probably still bugged the hell out of him to have to cover up. 

The psychologists and counselors all made mention of their patient’s dislike for clothes and constant desire to run around nude. A compromise had been made before he started to attend school. Kat’s foster family agreed to let him run around in his room naked but anywhere else he had to wear minimum of shorts and shirt. Exceptions were during swimming or sun bathing. In gym the blond had simply taken advantage of the ‘shirts optional’ policy.

Now that he factored in all he’d learned it explained the constantly rumpled, shabby appearance of the blond. It also explained his continuous fidgeting and picking at his clothes. Kat probably lived in a miserable, itchy world where he wanted nothing more than to run around as nature intended.

As he tied his cross-trainer a familiar siren wailed through the gym. The fire alarm. With a sigh he stood and grabbed his briefcase from his locker, then turned to file out of the gym and cross the street to wait for the all clear. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that this was another false alarm and waste of time. He couldn’t get so lucky as to have the school burn to the ground.

He was proved wrong in both accounts. A cloud of black smoke was billowing from behind the cafeteria and fire engines were converging on all sides of the building. Then his sharp eyes caught the flash of gold as the principal led Jou outside, both obviously having been in the office. From his distance he saw the cute nose crinkle slightly as if smelling something bad and then the golden eyes grew wide and turned to him almost as if he knew exactly where to find him.

Seto expected the blond to flush and look away or run off into the crowd, but instead the golden eyes widened to impossible proportions and horror etched the delicate features as he ran straight towards him yelling something obviously urgent. Rolling his eyes he shrugged and motioned to his ears, indicating he couldn’t hear what the other was saying over the screaming sirens. The blond continued to run straight at him still yelling. It was mildly embarrassing. He was going to have to teach Kat proper conduct. Whether he was ‘Master’ or not Kat needed to accept that he couldn’t...his thoughts ended abruptly as the blond, looking beyond desperate, made an incredible, almost inhuman leap straight for him and sent them both to the ground in a rolling tackle. 

Instead of stopping when their initial momentum ended Seto felt Kat press hard rolling them a few more yards. This was more than enough for Seto. If the kitten wanted to wrestle he would have to wait for the proper time and place. Kat would need serious training if he thought...

Again his thoughts ended abruptly when a heavy thud reverberated through the body wrapped around him and a low moan escaped from the other teen’s throat followed by several harsh swear words completely audible now that the sirens had suddenly been silenced.

“Fucking mother-fucker. Goddamn sonofabitching whore. Shit, God DAMN it...misjudged the distance.”

Several people were rushing up to them, pulling them apart and to their feet, exclaiming over them both. “Are you guys okay? Damn that was close. Jou, that dive was incredible. You saved his life.”

“Saved?” Kaiba looked around. He didn’t see any danger. The ground was wet from a dribbling fire hose but he didn’t see...then he saw something that drove that thought away. A fireman was walking away with his briefcase. “You...hey YOU! Give me back my case this instant.”

The man hesitated then spun around and held out the case. The CEO took it with a cold sneer. “No harm sir, I was just moving it out of the way.” The man chuckled nervously and adjusted the oversized goggles covering his eyes and most of his face. “Glad to see the hose didn’t get you. That blond kid really saved you.”

“Hose?” Seto glanced at the limp hose snaking around the area noticing it lay across the exact spot he’d been standing when Kat had taken his leap. Then he saw the position of the nozzle. He blinked and looked back to where the blond and he had come to a rest the second time. It was just barely within reach of the large metal nozzle. With a shudder he remembered the thud he’d felt run through Kat. The nozzle had hit him in the back. Even if under waning pressure the weight, probably close to forty pounds, had to hurt even in a glancing blow. Kat had a good reason to cuss.

If it had hit someone under full pressure they would be lucky to get away with only a serious injury and broken bones. Concerned he rushed back to Kat. He shoved through the crowd around the blond. The school nurse was examining his back carefully.

Jou saw Kaiba break through the crowd and look him over carefully. He saw concern and something else, something that he’d never seen before, maybe admiration? He didn’t know but it made him feel warm inside. Wanting Seto to be proud of him he stopped cussing and stood straight. “I’m okay. It don’t hurt that bad anymore. It did but now I’m good.”

The nurse wasn’t convinced. Jou didn’t have any broken bones that she could palpate but everyone had seen the force of the blow as the limply falling nozzle hit him and bounced away. “You should go to the hospital for x-rays Jou. You might have a cracked rib.”

Seto coughed and stepped closer, bringing their attention to him. “I’ll take him. He was injured saving me so it’s the least I can do. My limo is across the street. It will afford us a faster and more comfortable ride.” He flipped open his cell phone and gave a few terse instructions then clicked it closed.

“You don’t have to...” the principal started to protest from the front of the watching crowd, but the brunet stopped him with a single look. The older man conceded with a sigh. “All right but I want you to call me when you get there and when you’ve seen the doctor.”

“Of course.” Giving the blond a cool look of command he snapped his fingers once. “Come.”

Seto held that golden gaze as it went from shock and disbelief to suspicion and wary hope. He held back his smile as the blond took two cautious steps towards him and said softly “I ain’t no damn dog.”

He didn’t bother to answer, just turned, and walked to his limo where the driver was already standing at attention. He was amused and relieved when the shorter teen fell in step a pace behind him. As soon as the limo doors closed Jou repeated. “I ain’t no damn dog.”

With another single snap of his fingers he pointed to the floor. After a low hiss the blond knelt next to Seto’s legs. To reward his new pet for obedience he patted the mussed golden hair. “I know. You’re not a dog at all. You’re Kat...my little kitten. My pet.” Okay so he hadn’t been sure of his decision, at least not consciously aware of it, but now that the words were spoken they felt right. His little kitten belonged to him.

A low sound, like a rough purr, and Jou began to nuzzle his leg affectionately. He responded by stroking the thick, luxurious hair marveling at the rich silken texture and his freedom to touch it.

The driver broke into their bonding by politely informed them. “We are arriving at the hospital now Sir. Your personal physicians are waiting in the in the emergency room for you and your friend.”

With a disappointed sigh Kat slid into the seat across from Seto. At the questioning look a small, rueful smile tilted the blond’s lips. “I know that he can’t open the door and show everyone me by your side. It ain’t what people think is right. When we’re in public I will be Jounouchi Katsuya. Only you an’ me will know I’m yer Kat unless ya tell ‘em.” The driver opened the door, flooding the interior with midday sun.

“Hnnn...” He nodded slightly and alighted, turning to help the smaller teen. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the wince the other boy couldn’t hide. “You are hurt.”

“Not really. The hose had run out of power. It just hit me when it fell. Bruised my tail.”

“Don’t try to fool me. I just saw you flinch and I felt it hit you.” Seto gripped his arm and marched him into the emergency area. They were shown into a room immediately.

“My tail’s bruised is all.” Jou snorted and laughed. “I bruise it worse all the time. The only thing bad is my balance will be off for a couple hours. Walking with a bruised tail is hard.”

Before he could comment, Seto’s team converged on the brunet, pressing him onto the gurney and shoving Jou away. Seeing the blond fall against the wall he snapped harshly, “Stop. I’m not your patient. You all just shoved him into the wall. His name is Jounouchi Katsuya. We will walk inside.”

They drew back and turned to see the blond leaning against the wall grimacing. The lead doctor gasped at his obvious distress. “Forgive us. We were told that Kaiba-sama was on his way to the emergency department due to an incident at school. We have all been listening to the radio and know the school is on fire.” The older man approached the teen. “What happened?” He gently led the teens to a private exam room.

Jou couldn’t answer. He was still trying to control the urge to scream. Sometimes having a sensitive tail was a curse. 

When Kat didn’t say anything Seto explained tersely. “He saved me from being hit by a runaway fire hose. He took the force of a blow from an extremely heavy nozzle. It hit his back with enough power that I felt it through his body. He was covering me at the time.”

Instantly the team flew into action. The young man had saved Kaiba and it was obvious the CEO felt a serious obligation. One doctor checked his eyes while another listened to his heart and lungs, yet a third attempted to lift the shirt from his back. Seto stepped back and let them do their work. Remembering what the principal said he dialed the number he used whenever he needed to reach the school administrator. It was answered on the second ring.

Seto didn’t return the greeting. Brusquely he informed the older man “We’re here and the doctors are seeing him.” He hung up while the paper-pusher was sputtering about Jou’s guardians. Really who cared? Kat was his now. He’d deal with the formalities later.

A low snarl and angry “Lemme go! I said no!” Brought his attention back to Kat.

“Sir, we have to see the extent of the injuries. Your spine and nervous system may be damaged. Your reflexes...”

“Look I tol’ ya, it’s normal. I always had fast reflexes. I’d be worried if ya said I was normal. I just bruised m’ tail. Now let me alone. I ain’t takin’ m’ clothes off so back th’ hell off.”

Seto was amused to see Kat stubbornly holding on to his pants even as his shoes and socks were stripped away. The shirt was already history.

“We can see the bruising and swelling on your back. We need to examine you.” 

When the blond attempted to scuttle away Seto sighed and chuckled. “Let them help you. It’s not like you haven’t been undressed before. They are doctors. You haven’t got anything they haven’t seen.”

Golden eyes blinked at him in surprise then a sly, amused look filled them. “Wanna bet?”

Brunet brows arched at the challenge. “I’ve had gym with you for a year. I haven’t...” But he trailed off as he realized that while he’d seen the blond wearing shorts or a towel he’d never seen him totally nude. The same couldn’t be about him, he realized. His body held no secrets for the blond. “What are you hiding?”

The sly amusement deepened and a smirk curved Jou’s lips. “It’ll make her” He gestured to the female on his medical team, “squeal.”

The doctor looked up and sighed. “I assure you Jounouchi-san; there is nothing you have that will make me ‘squeal.’”

His playfulness faded. “Do I have to?” Kat pleaded with his master. This was not something he wanted to share with the public.

“If you make her squeal I’ll feed you whatever you want for dinner. And...” He hesitated for a moment then chuckled. “I’ll help you with all the homework you missed today.”

He hesitated for a second then smiled slightly. “Ya promise?”

“Yes, you have my word.” It must have convinced Jou because happiness beamed at him for a second before changing to a sly grin.

“Ya got a deal.”

“Do your best.”

If anything Jou’s smirk deepened. “Well, if ya say so.” 

The blond mouthed ‘One...’ Seto cocked his brow slightly. What was his Kat up to?

Then ‘Two...’ He had to suppress his responding smile when the smirk widened to an all out grin.

‘Three...’ He unfastened his trousers and dropped them to the floor. Seto didn’t bother to look. He would seen it all soon enough anyway. He kept his gaze on the mischievously glinting golden eyes.

There was a flurry of movement and the doctors jumped back. And Jou was right. The woman doctor did squeal.

Exclamations of “Holy fuck!” “What is that?” “Kami! It moves!” Came from his team of highly specialized, highly paid, idiots.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re professionals, act like it.” Seto snarled. He had seen the mischief fade and flashes of pain and shame dart into the golden eyes before shields dropped to hide the vulnerability.

He stepped forward to assess the problem. As one the group stepped away from their blond patient. A dark blue scrap of cotton covered the essentials - obviously a g-string. But the lack of coverage isn’t what caught Seto’s attention. It was the rings of what looked like rigid skin wrapping low on Jou’s hips. He would have mistaken them for belts but they didn’t look quite like that. They matched perfectly Jou’s skin tone and they appeared part of Jou...and alive. As he watched the rings flexed and moved, uncoiling around the trim hips. He saw it wasn’t rings of flesh but a length of...

“Kat...you really did bruise your tail.” And it was true. The blond was gripping the tip of a length of flesh-covered bones that extended from around his back to his front. It was long, maybe over five feet, and looked exactly like a tail would, if humans had tails. A little wider than a finger, flexible, obviously strong, and controlled, its smooth golden skin tone was marred by dark red bruising.

Apprehension faded and another smile beamed out. “Yeah, it hurts like a bitch but it ain’t broke. I couldn’t move it if it was. I’ve broken it enough times ta know.”

“Ahem...uhm...Jounouchi-san...” The team leader spoke softly. “I’m very sorry for the conduct of this team. It is very unexpected to find a caudal remnant intact, but to find one so large is unheard of. We were startled. And I am sure there has never been one recorded that is fully controlled.” He hesitated a moment then asked softly “It must have been very difficult growing up with such a large extra appendage. Where are your parents and why have you not had it removed?”

Discomfort crossed the delicate features before they firmed with resolve. “Nobody knows who my parents are. And it wasn’t always this long. It kinda grew with me. And th’ reason why it wasn’t removed was b’cause I can’t walk without it. I fall inta stuff. There used ta be a broader end but th’ doc cut it off. They wanted ta do it a little at a time b’cause they didn’t know how it would affect me. I couldn’t walk for weeks until it healed so they left it alone. I wear it wrapped like ya saw unless I’m in m’room at home.”

“I see.” The doctor shared a glance with his colleagues before bowing to his employer. “Kaiba-sama, it seems he knows what he is talking about. We recommend he take it easy for the rest of the day but otherwise he appears to be in fine health.”

Seto was no fool. He’d seen the excitement spark in the eyes of his physicians. Kat was rare and something of a medical anomaly. If he didn’t take steps to protect him there could be serious issues. “I will see to it. Before you go, all of you please realize that Jounouchi-san is a member of my household. You are held by the same privacy standards for him as you are for my brother and I. Any breach of that privacy will be dealt with by me personally.”

The doctors didn’t need any further elaboration. With low bows they backed out of the room. Jou sent his tail out to snag his shirt while he bent over to pull up his pants. Kat looked up when the weight of his shirt left his tail and the soft cloth settled over his head. Cool, careful hands caught the flicking appendage, tracing over the mottled bruises lightly. “Hmmm... These look painful. I want to touch this part of you but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kat smiled up at his master. “By tonight it’ll be better. It heals very fast.” Uncertainty dimmed the smile. “Are ya freaked?”

“No.” Seto smiled and patted the golden head. “It makes perfect sense that my kitten would have a nice tail.” It wasn’t completely honest, but it wasn’t a lie either. He’d seen the abnormality before and it fired his imagination and his desire to learn more, To see it’s full range of potential. It was an oddity but he was also intrigued and more than a little amused. His pet was a true golden-skinned kitten. When the uncertainty lingered he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged gently.

Jou started to speak when suddenly he went rigid and pushed out of Seto’s arms. A low growl, like a warning, warbled from his throat. A few seconds later the door flew open and a man in a dark blue uniform, golden badge shining, barged into the room. “Jounouchi! What is going on here?”

“Ojisan...” Jou murmured softly, bowing his head slightly. “I...”

The tall man was an older version of Honda Hiroto, Jou’s best friend at school. “Honda-san, permit me to explain?” Seto interrupted smoothly. “I am Kaiba Seto. Jounouchi-kun saved me from injury today and I felt it my duty to bring him here. My doctors have seen him and have said he is fine, that he simply must rest for today.”

The dark eyes appraised him coolly. They were cops eyes, cold, cynical, and wary. They saw everything about him from his blue eyes to the stains on his clothes left by the water. “I see. Thank you for taking care of him until now but your further assistance is unnecessary. Jounouchi’s doctor knows him best. He will be seeing him in a few minutes.”

“Honda-san, he’s already seen the best doctors in Domino. He is fine. He has a bruised tail.”

A sharp intake of air was the only reaction to Seto’s words. “I will let his doctor decide that.”

“Ojisan, I can decide for myself. I saw three doctors and they all say it’s just a bruised tail. I don’t want to see any more today. I just want to take it easy for a while.”

The stern face grew colder. “I have cared for you for over four years. As long as you live in my home you will follow my wishes in this. You will see your doctor. If the tail is damaged it will have to be removed.”

“I don’t want it removed! I can’t walk without it!” 

“Nonsense. You know the effects from the surgeries are only temporary. It’s a nuisance and an abomination. If it is damaged it will be removed.”

 

Jou wrapped his arms around his middle protectively. “Even if it were broken in ten places I’d still want it. It’s part of me.”

“It is abnormal and an eyesore. I told you that if it cost any more in doctor bills I would have it removed. Your doctor will be here any time. If it is damaged he will remove it. I won’t pay for that atrocity any longer.”

Jou was wild-eyed and close to hyperventilating. Seto decided to try to calm things down. “Sir, there is no cost involved for you in this. I am paying for Jounouchi-kun’s visit. And his tail is...”

“Stay out of this young man. I know much more about this than you ever could. If he wants acceptance as normal he needs to have it removed. Please leave.”

A low hiss and grunt, barely audible, made him blink and look at Jou. He looked wild and on the verge of bolting. Without hesitation he crossed the room and gently cupped the terrified face. “I won’t let him. Trust me Kat. Trust your Master.” He whispered softly.

The blond mewled slightly, lowering his head submissively. Seto could feel the fine tremors racing through the taut body. Without turning to look at the cop he asked, “You are his legal guardian?”

“I have fostered him since he was f...eleven years old.” 

Seto recognized the evasion and pushed harder. “Are you his legal guardian?” 

As if dragged out against his will the cops admitted lowly “No. He has no guardian. When he turned sixteen he was taken from the foster care program.”

“So! He is free to make his own decisions?” Seto needed to be clear on this point.

“Not while he lives under my roof.”

“Then he won’t live with you any longer.” Smiling at how easily he was getting his way and his kitten he asked quietly “Jou, would you like to live with me?”

While the officer sputtered Kat’s golden eyes searched his for deceit. “Do I get to keep my tail?”

Seto chuckled. “I wouldn’t want you without it, unless you wanted it gone.” He smiled intimately and whispered “I can’t wait to explore every inch of it remember?”

The tremors died and a deep pink covered Jou’s face. “Oh...yeah...I...that’s gonna be...ya got no idea how much I want that.” He whispered back then raised his voice. “Ojisan, thank you for you care but I’m going home with Mas...Kaiba-san now.”

A roar like an enraged bull came from the officer then he began to sputter and shout. Jou ignored him and slipped on his shoes. “Let’s go Kaiba. Ya owe me dinner an’ we got homework ta do.” Without a backward glance at the man who’d never accepted him the way he was, who’d forced surgery on him so Jou could be normal and protect the general populace, Jou walked out of the room.

He almost made it to the limo when an imbalance caused by his bruised tail made him to stumble and trip. Instead of meeting the hard floor, the strong cool hands of his Master caught him and pulled him upright. Rumbling a soft purr, he snuggled close to the tall brunet, wordlessly telling him thank you. Once inside the limo, he knelt happily at Seto’s side, dozing and nuzzling the long legs for the entire ride to his new home.

Seto smiled slightly and gently patted Kat’s golden hair enjoying its softness and the warmth that spread through him at the contented purr that rumbled from his pet as the blond fell into a happy Kat-nap.

When the limo cruised to a stop Jou blinked awake and slid into the seat across from Seto just as the door opened to let them out. A black-haired whirlwind dove headlong into the limo. “Seto! Big brother I was so worried. They said you’d been taken to the hospital. Then they said it wasn’t you it was someone else. You didn’t answer your cell phone and I...” the boy halted abruptly and turned to look at the other passenger. “Jounouchi. Hi.” A thousand questions danced in the youth’s eyes before he smiled and nodded. “Good to see you again. Let’s go!” The whirlwind dashed out of the vehicle and up the steps, hopping impatiently from foot-to-foot as they followed more slowly.

Seto expected Jou to look around, maybe gape, or act awestruck at his home. But the blond surprised him by simply glancing around then falling in step, trailing closely behind him. Mokuba was giving the blond sidelong looks and Seto knew it wouldn’t be long before the inquisition began. And it wasn’t. As soon as they entered the ‘family game’ room the younger Kaiba began “So what happened today?”

“Fire at school, runaway hose, Katsuya saved my life. Next question?” Seto relaxed into his favorite leather chair. Jou hovered for a moment, unsure, and then crossed to sit on the floor next to the chair. Not too far but not intimately close either.

Mokuba blinked and nodded. His brother had answered what was important. Details he would get later. “Jounouchi-kun got hurt saving you?”

“Bruises only.” Seto clarified then snapped his fingers. Kat looked up with questioning eyes but moved closer, almost touching his leg. The Master rubbed his thigh in invitation. With a happy smile the blond pet scooted closer and rested his head against the indicated leg.

Mokuba gasped and dropped onto the couch. “What the hell is going on? Is he your slave now? Did he lose a bet? Why are you letting him near you? Or are you grateful for him saving your life?”

Kat stiffened and Seto soothed him with soft strokes on the head. “Going on? Well Katsuya is moving in with us. I won’t insult you by treating you like a baby. I will try to explain this to you but as it’s a new concept for me I am not sure I will explain it well. He is not exactly my boyfriend...he is more my...pet. My lover, my Kat...my kitten. Mine...he’s mine.”

“What...” Mokuba’s eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. “But...but...Seto...you just can’t turn him into a cat. You can’t own people. Jounouchi’s...he’s a person.” He sat forward urgently “Jou what do you say?”

Jou nuzzled his owner for a moment then sighed and leaned away. He turned and faced the smaller boy. “Yer right. He can’t make me nothin’ I don’t wanna be and he can’t own me unless I let him. And yeah, I’m a person. So here’s th’ truth. I want ta be his pet. I asked him ta take me on. I want him ta own me...ta love me an’ let me love him. I’ll always be Jounouchi Katsuya...I am that person. But there’s a part of me that needs ta be Seto’s pet. I ain’t ashamed o’ wantin’ ta love him. I know we can’t be open about bein’ together but I’ll belong ta him as long as he wants me. Prob’ly longer since I kinda think I choose my master fer life.”

Mokuba picked up his jaw and sat back to stare thoughtfully at his brother and Seto’s new pet. They ignored him and began discussing the class work Jou had missed. It was weird, but somehow right to see Seto petting Jou as the other boy nuzzled and on occasion nipped lightly. They reminded him of kittens he’d once seen on the television. The littermates were playing and sharing affection, bonding. His brother was more relaxed than Mokuba could remember ever seeing him, and Jou was more quiet and controlled. They complemented each other in a way Mokuba didn’t quite understand and would never have imagined.

A loud rumble made Jou glance up sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Seto chuckled at the teen’s pink cheeks. “It’s dinner time.” He smiled at his pet, “What do you want for dinner.”

A wide grin split Jou’s face. Seto had remembered their bet. “Pizza!” 

Mokuba cheered “Yeah! Pizza. Seto it’s been forever. I’ll take a squid ink and shrimp!”

“Hnnn...Good choice. I’ll take the garlic steak pizza with onion and peppers. What kind to you want Kat?”

“I...um...yer not vegetarians? I don’t hafta eat green junk?”

“Not unless you want to. The Honda’s are vegetarian?” That surprised Seto because the cop hadn’t struck him as the type.

“Well they eat seafood and vegetables. I can’t eat fishy stuff ‘cause it gives me a rash so I just got stuck with vegetables.”

“Hnn...” Privately he considered that odd and definitely accounted for Jou’s too thin frame despite a seeming voracious appetite. “Then no seafood for you. And you can have anything you like. Do you want to try my favorite?”

“I...uhm it sounds good but onion and garlic upset my stomach. Dunno why. I can eat almost anything but seafood, onion, and garlic.” Then shook his head slightly “And chocolate. It makes me hyper. I’m not supposed to have it at all.”

“Wow Jou that is a lot of stuff. Why don’t ya get the teriyaki chicken pizza?” Mokuba suggested helpfully.

“Yeah...or...do they have a Mexican? ‘Cause I kinda wanted tacos too but...”

Seto pulled out his phone and ordered briskly. Jou listened in awe as his master ordered not only the pizza, but also fried wings sans sauce, three salads, and soda. His mouth watered at the feast they were going to receive. Automatically he leaned close and nuzzled, purring his appreciation. Without thinking he began worry the seam running up the outside of Seto’s trousers, tugging slightly with his teeth.

He barely noticed when the seam gave slightly baring a tiny patch of his master’s skin. But the flavor that exploded on his tongue was incredible. He immediately tugged again and the gap widened slightly allowing his tongue to delve deeper for another taste.

Seto glanced down at the yank on his pant leg, his brows peaking over his blue eyes in surprise. Kat had nibbled a small hole and was lapping at his skin. It was odd and mildly annoying, but the warm tongue lapping at his skin was surprisingly pleasant. The list of oddities was adding up but none of them were enough to make him think twice about making Kat his pet.

He glanced over at Mokuba to find that he’d not only noticed; he was staring at them with wide-eyed fascination. “Ahem. Mokuba go wash your hands and set up plates and napkins in the dining room.” His brother nodded and scuttled out of the room.

“Kat...” Seto sighed and moved away from the slowly lapping tongue. 

Immediately the pet knew he’d annoyed his new master. “I...I’m sorry...I just...ya tasted so good. And when I’m hungry or nervous or excited or ...whatever I nibble...I’ll try to stop I promise.” Eyes wide with panic he pleaded. “Please don’t send me away.”

The brunet met the frightened gold gaze and shook his head slightly. “Of course I won’t send you away. It’s nothing to worry about. You will have to mend any trousers you tear though.” He chuckled “But if you want to ‘taste’ me why don’t you come up here and let me kiss you properly.”

The golden eyes lost their fear, as they grew round and wide. “K...K...kiss? A for real kiss? Like...like people?”

“Of course like people. What did you think I meant?” A thought crossed his mind. “You do want to be my lover as well as my pet don’t you? Isn’t that why you brought up the subject of my being gay?”

The wide eyes got wider; something Seto hadn’t thought physically possible. “I...yeah, hell yeah, but...” he shook his head in disbelief. “But I didn’t expect ya ta...kiss me or anything.”

That made the brunet sit back slightly. “What...why...” He stopped and cleared his throat. “Kat...no wait...Jounouchi...what exactly do you think being my lover means?”

“Means?” The blond was nonplussed for a moment. “I...I get to touch you? Suck on your dick? And I...you...put it inside me?” Seeing his master’s strange expression of shock he added hurriedly “And anything else you want me to do?”

Seto automatically controlled the anger that pulsed through him. He needed to gather information before deciding if he needed to kill someone. He forced himself to relax and reach down to coax his pet into his lap. “Who told you all that? Or have you had a lover?” He kept the question soft and non-threatening.

Kat ducked his head slightly. “Honda wants to be my Master. I told him no because I had to talk to you first. Then yesterday back at his home he talked to me about it. He wanted me to do it with him last night. He laid back and told me what to do. I couldn’t though. He tasted wrong - bad. I licked his belly and it was gross. I started to heave and puked all over him.” Kat’s face burned dark red with humiliation. “Same thing happened with Mai.” His nose scrunched at the memories.

Amused satisfaction lit the Master. His Kat had great instincts and survival skills. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t deal with the asshole who had tried to force him but he would have a good laugh while planning. “What Honda told you is only half of it. It’s what we do to each other. I do the same things to you. I’m looking forward to it.”

Doubt clouded the delicate features for a moment. “Are ya sure? Honda and Ojisan said nobody would want to touch me like that because I’m not like everyone else. I...I know most of it’s been taken care of but my tail...but Honda said my tail grosses everyone out. That I was lucky that he was willing to do me.”

Something in the sentence caught Seto through his rage. Not the ‘lucky’ part. That pissed him off and he would handle it. No it was the implied ‘fixing.’ First he’d reassure his kitten then he’d find out exactly what that meant. “Hnnn...Gross? To be completely honest I find it unusual but I’m used by the unusual.” To say the least, but he was attracted to strange things; they stimulated his mind. “And I’m curious to know about it. I want to explore it. Also, if it’s as flexible as you say, it’s definitely going to add to our ‘private time.’”

Seeing the small frown of confusion in the golden eyes he leaned down and whispered softly “Think about where it could be...inside me while I’m inside you...” He was rewarded when the eyes he was watching lit incandescently and pink flooded Jou’s cheeks. 

“Ya’d let me touch you like that? Inside? With my...my...tail?” Kat was breathless and his body stirred, hardening at the thought.

“Along with other things. Its part of being my lover. We share all of our bodies.” He wanted to laugh at the wonder in his pet’s eyes. Kat truly hadn’t known. He’d offered to let Seto master him expecting to ‘service’ him. 

“Oh... yessss...you’d be warm and silky.” The blond shivered and moaned softly in anticipated pleasure then looped his arms around Seto’s neck. “So...kisses?”

“Hmmm... Yes definitely kisses.” He bent and gently pressed his lips do the inviting pink mouth. He’d meant a soft, chaste kiss - just a little peck – but Kat’s responses made his heart skip and his intentions fly out the window.

Kat’s reaction to his kiss was unsure and innocent until Seto parted his just a bit to allow more contact, a hint of moisture and deeper taste. For a second Kat’s tongue rested against his lips and then in a daring move delved deep, lapping with delicate greed. Eager for the taste and texture of his soon-to-be lover he met the bold invader, dueling, twining, and stroking. Heat exploded in his senses sending electricity zinging down throughout his body and low, behind his zipper. Cursing his common sense he reluctantly he pulled away. Seeing the disappointment and passion flaring in Kat’s golden eyes he chuckled and kissed his pet’s nose. “Mokuba will be back any second. We have to be careful.” The passion faded but the disappointment remained. “Tonight we can kiss all you like.”

A shy smile chased disappointment away. “Yeah...an’ other stuff too. I ...uh...eh...” Pink darkened the gold of Jou’s cheeks to light copper. “I...don’t...”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You are my pet, not my slave. I’d never force you to do something you didn’t want.” A sly grin made the blue eyes glint devilishly. “But I would try to change your mind”

If anything the color deepened. “Well...I just...yer really okay with my tail?”

“For the last time, and it is the last time because I detest repeating myself, I am not grossed out by it. I’m curious and impatient. So don’t ask again.”

The blond nodded. "Yeah I get that. No I meant...” The red had changed to deep, dark, maroon. "Will it get in the way? I don't have a tailbone like you do and I have to be careful about...toileting and position..."

Enlightenment filled his brain. The potential issues of the physical aspects of Kat’s tail dawned on him. He should have realized, after all it wasn’t like he’d never faced a similar situation. “Hnnn... You have nothing to worry about. There are many positions and angles we can try until we find one that works for both of us. It’s not a problem.”

The color faded slightly and his pet relaxed and buried his rosy face into the curve of his neck, nibbling and purring. “Yeah... I trust ya.”

“You should.” Gently he stroked his hands down Kat’s slim back, stopping to rest just above where the tail was coiled.

Mokuba bounced into the room and froze when he saw their position. He rebounded quickly. “Pizza guy is coming up the drive.”

Jou sighed and slipped out of his master’s lap. He hadn’t missed the way the other teen had stiffened at being caught in their embrace. “I’ll go get it. Uh... ya gave ‘em yer credit card. Do I need ta sign somethin’?”

“No it’s all taken care of. If you’ll just take the food in to kitchen table please. We’ll be right there.”

“Gotcha.” The blond hurried to the front door. When he opened the door he was surprised to find two deliverymen instead of the customary one. “Uh hi.” He blinked and smiled politely. “Three pizzas, salads, and wings for Kaiba right?”

The two men were more disconcerted to see him. For an instant they seemed off balance and uncertain. “Yeah...uhm...” The first man glanced over at the second. He took control immediately. “Here you are Sir. Enjoy.”

“Sure...” Jou took the boxes, inhaling deeply. “Smells great. See ya later.” He barely controlled his automatic wrinkling of his nose in a grimace of distaste. Something was wrong. Not just with the two delivery guys but the pizza smelled odd too. Under the smells of food was a chemical odor that made the hair on the back of Jou’s neck stand straight up. It smelled bad. Instinctively he watched until the two men got into their vehicle and drove away, then he closed the door and, still following his instincts, locked it tight.

He was sniffing the boxes and sneezing when a pink-cheeked Seto and madly-grinning Mokuba entered the kitchen. “Smells great don’t they Jou?” Mokuba asked happily as he flipped open the boxes and reached for his ink, squid and shrimp coated pizza.

Jou grabbed the boxes and shoved them far down the table. “Fuck! No don’t touch it Mokuba. They...”

Mokuba blinked and Seto hesitated then sighed. “Play time is over Kat. It’s time to eat.”

The blond head was shaking vehemently. “No. It ain’t good. It smells bad. Just th’ smell’s makin’ me sick. Just...”

“We know you’re allergic. Your pizza should be okay Jou.” Mokuba tried to reassure him.

“That ain’t it. Look I can’t explain it but I...we can’t eat that stuff.” Kat paced agitatedly, running his hands through his hair, not able to find the words to explain what his nose was telling him. His instincts were roaring to life, robbing his ability to speak coherently.

“Kat...” The golden eyes turned on him with mute appeal. He bit back his chiding and sighed inwardly. “I said you could have anything you want. If you’ve changed your mind, what do you want?”

The tense pacing stopped. “I...Uh...Maybe something light and simple? The smell of those made my stomach hurt.”

“But...” Mokuba started to protest. 

He broke off when his brother shot him a glance and said simply “I gave him my word.”

“Fine.” The black-haired boy pouted a moment then sighed. “But Jou, you owe me big time. And Kaiba’s always collect.”

“Yeah well if ya eat that yer gonna be sick. You should be thankin’ me.” He blinked when the boy responded with a rude, one fingered gesture.

“Mokuba!” Seto chided without any real censure as he opened the refrigerator door. “Well the cook left some beef marinating in something and there is some rice.” He shuffled around a bit then grunted in satisfaction. “And some vegetables. How about a quick stir fry?” Without waiting for a reply he began to toss green and yellow peppers over his shoulder. “Mokuba chop those into strips.”

The black-haired boy must be used to that method of delivery because he moved to catch them easily. “Kat, slice the mushrooms.” A package of fungus headed straight for the blond. Grinning he caught it. “Man ya didn’t even look over yer shoulder. How’d ya know I could reach it?”

“I have great aim and better peripheral vision.” Seto’s voice was muffled as he leaned deeper to find more ingredients.

Mokuba chuckled. “Yeah, it’s like he has eyes in the back of his head sometimes. He even has to wear specially made sunglasses because of it.”

“Well he needs it to keep up with you.” Jou dared to tease back.

“And now you.” Seto smirked as he emerged from the refrigerator depths holding celery, carrots, and something white Jou didn’t recognize balanced atop covered bowl of marinade covered meat.

Jou eyed it for a second then asked, “What’s in the marinade?”

“The tape on it shows that it was put on this morning and that it is soy sauce and ginger. Mokuba has a few food sensitivities so everything is labeled.” The organized brunet set everything down and pulled out a cutting board and knife. Mokuba pulled out a white plastic board and small paring knife.

Jou could see cutting boards of all shapes and materials in the drawer. “Sounds good.” He followed their example, grabbed another board, and set to work. He didn’t know why they had so many but he guessed the size and material mattered. Honda’s family only had one.

They made short work of the veggies. Rather than just tossing them into a single bowl Seto insisted they divide them, explaining “Different cooking times. If we put the mushrooms in at the same time as the carrots they’ll turn to slime.”

“Oh... My bad. I thought mushrooms were always slime.” He got a quick jostle from Seto and a giggle from Mokuba.

“If cooked improperly they are.” Seto heated the wok. “Mokuba carrots first please. Kat drain off some of the marinade into a little cup please. I want to season the vegetables with it as they cook.”

Jou smiled and obligingly opened the bowl to look at the first real meat he’d seen in a long time. The Honda’s had insisted on packing his lunch so even the stuff that passed for meat at school had been denied him. Dark red strips coated in brown sauce gleamed up at him temptingly. He could feel his mouth water as the richness of scents hit his senses. Without conscious volition he plucked a choice strip and sucked it into his mouth. He moaned as it hit his taste buds. The succulent meat and blood spiced with soy and ginger was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He reached out to pluck another strip when the bowl was taken from his hand. He jumped and looked around, flinching as if expecting a blow. It never came.

Mokuba was rolling his eyes and Seto was chuckling. “Tartare? I didn’t know you had a taste for it. We’ll have the cook prepare it. She does it superbly. But for now...stir fry okay Kitten?”

Relieved that his little taste hadn’t grossed anyone out he nodded. “I’d love it. That was good!”

“Really?” Smirking the brunet scooped out a slice and took a bite. “Yes, delicious. But not healthy. So no more unless it’s prepared correctly.” He ruffled the blond hair affectionately. “The table’s set, so you guys clean up while I finish.”

Jou tilted his head slightly then quick as a cat leaned up and ran his tongue over the corner of Seto’s lips. “Ya had a smudge.” He laughed and sauntered away saying casually, “I thought it was the best before but your taste makes it...better.”

Seto turned back to his cooking to hide his pink cheeks and silly smile. If he’d known having a kitten was so much fun he’d have brought Kat home sooner.

Dinner at the Kaiba home was normally quiet and civilized with conversation centering on school, the company and the events of the day. For the first ten minutes of their meal that was precisely the way things went. Mokuba was slightly disappointed because he’d expected more conversation and teasing from his brother’s new pet. But he could see that the blond was entirely focused on savoring every morsel of beef. 

With manners and grace Jou seemed to be determined to wring every bit of taste from his meal. Delicate bites of Kobe beef were chewed thoroughly, the vegetables mostly ignored, and the rice grudgingly nibbled. Mokuba knew his brother very well and knew Jou wasn’t going to get away with not eating the veggies. Seto was a stickler for a healthy diet. Sure enough, the health-nut inside the doting master took over.

“Something wrong with the vegetables Kat?”

“Dunno, ain’t touched ‘em.”

“Hmmm and the rice? Not to your liking? It’s jasmine rice and quite good for you.”

“Yeah, I noticed it was different. Pretty good. ‘Specially with the juice from th’ meat.” To prove it he cut a rice-dusted strip of meat and slipped it into his mouth. “Mmm…”

“Ah…well there is plenty for seconds.” When the golden eyes lit Seto added, “But first you have to clear your plate.” Crestfallen, the blond nodded and poked at the veggies dispiritedly.

“When you pout like that you look like a two year old – or a puppy.”

The blond mock snarled, “I ain’t no damn dog.”

Mokuba chuckled when Seto teased the blond by patting him like a puppy. Jou grumbled and turned, catching the patting hand between his teeth. Not biting, just holding, worrying lightly with his teeth. When the brunet tried to pull away tried Jou deliberately ran his tongue along the side in a long caress, extending it to full length and rasping with the small strip of firm papillae that rose at his command.

“Not a damn dog.” He repeated softly and released Seto’s hand.

Kaiba Seto sat back and regarded Jou thoughtfully. “No you’re not. But you truly are a cat aren’t you?”

Golden eyes went unreadable, empty, and detached. Seto was not surprised to see the pupils narrow slightly, taking on a faintly elliptical slant. Only felines could accomplish the look at their most regal. Jou didn’t say a word; the look said it all. “All right then, no more dog comments.” Seto chuckled “And I think you’ve had enough vegetables to last for a while. Go get some more meat.” The merciless stare changed in a blink Jou’s normal smile beamed.

“Thanks Master.” Jou scraped his veggies and rice into the disposal and eagerly loaded his plate with more of the beef. Seto, with a discreet glance, saw that he’d chosen the rarest strips.

Mokuba was staring at his brother in shock. Seto had just broken one of the cardinal rules of their home. “Seto...”

“He has lived on green stuff for four years. He...needs to eat meat.” Seto’s mind was rapidly forming a hypothesis. When Jou sat down the Master leaned back and studied his pet’s features closely. Now that he was looking he could see evidence of surgeries. “What did they do to fix you?” He asked abruptly.

Jou looked up from his meal and Seto saw the amber-gold gaze narrow again before returning to their normal shape. “Why ya askin’?”

“Because you’re mine. I need to know your medical history so I can fill out your medical forms.”

“Oh.” For a moment Jou hesitated then held out his hand. Seto blinked and took it automatically, thinking his pet needed reassurance.

“Kaiba as much as I want ya ta hold some part of me I was showin’ ya something. Look at my hand. The nails, especially th’ thumb.”

Now that he looked he could see faint raised marks around each nail. “What...”

“My finger and toenails were more like cat’s claws. They would even retract a little. Ojisan had them removed and these put in. These are acrylic and break sometimes. I have a kit to fix them.”

Mokuba moved around the table to get a look. “So if you take the acrylics off will yours grow back?”

“I dunno. They might but these look normal and Ojisan was making noises about my tail so I didn’t fight about it.” Jou shrugged and pushed back his hair, exposing an ear. Seto and Mokuba watched as it flexed and shifted slightly then pulled closer to Jou’s scalp. “I used ta have pointed ears more like a cat’s. What ya see is the one they formed. I still have the muscles to control them but not nearly as much. After th’ surgery I lost almost half of m’ hearing. I still hear better’n anyone but it’s nothin’ like it used ta be. I used ta be able ta hear stuff from a long ways away, like I could hear a mouse scurryin’ on th’ other side of th’ house. Now I can barely hear th’ ones in th’ walls.”

“We don’t have mice Jou.” Seto was fascinated and was trying to imagine what Jou had looked like with pointy kitten ears. The image was too adorable. Who would destroy the cuteness?

“Yeah, well ya got somethin’ cause I’ve been hearin’ them since I got here. I thought it was a cat ‘cause it was so quiet, but since it’s in th’ wall I’d say it’s gotta be mice, at least two if not more.” He shrugged “Besides I can’t smell any animals except us.”

“Mokuba go in the other room and whisper something, anything. Jou tell me what he says.”

Mokuba after a baffled look at Seto, hurried to the hall outside. Softly he whispered the first thing that came to mind.

When he came back Seto handed Jou a paper napkin and a pencil. “Write what you heard.”

Jou rolled his eyes and complied then handed it back to his master. The ebony-haired youth smiled and sang “Three blind mice...three blind mice.”

Seto read aloud “Singing three blind mice twice. Yer brother has a terrible voice Kaiba. He needs lessons.”

Mokuba was too impressed to take offense. Seto simply nodded. His hypothesis was gathering evidence. “Anything else?”

“Yeah...ya felt part of it earlier. Can’t say I’m upset about that one. I had hard papillae on my tongue. They were kinda hooked and they could hurt. Tore my mouth up a few times. They were filed down and have never grown back. Dunno why exactly ‘cause I’da thought they would but they didn’t.”

Seto had a theory that fit with his hypothesis but it would have to wait. “Any other modifications?”

“Just my tail and my...” Jou blushed then smiled, showing all his teeth. “My incisors were long and curved. They got filed and capped. Those don’t grow back.”

“Hmmm...” Seto regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. Before he could as another question Mokuba piped up curiously “You really have a tail?”

Jou turned beet red and looked at Seto in a panic. He’d forgotten that Mokuba didn’t know. Mokuba chuckled at his look. “Don’t worry about it. Seto didn’t tell you? I have one. It’s half as long as my arm and covered in black hair. Mother and Father apparently didn’t want to have it removed and our adoptive father didn’t care enough to do anything about it. Now I just accept it.”

“But...if ya have one why were the doctors weirded out about mine?”

Seto snorted derisively, “Those are the emergency, on call, doctors I have. They don’t see me unless there is an urgent issue. They’ve never seen Mokuba. We have a family doctor who is discreet.”

“Geez no wonder yer not grossed by it.” Jou was staring at him with wide eyes.

“I told you I wasn’t. I find it interesting and a little bizarre that you both have tails because it is extremely rare. And I want to explore yours. Not just because it’s part of you and I find it ...intriguing and hot but because you have flexibility and control that Mokuba does not have. I’d like to know the differences.”

“Oh. Now it makes sense. Yer curious an’ ya wanna help yer brother.” 

“That is part of it.” He frowned slightly. “The other part is I think your tail is going to be one of the more fun aspects of our relationship.” 

“Seto since he’s the same can I get into my comfortable clothes?” Mokuba asked with eyes wide and pleading. He was way too embarrassed at the picture that confession caused to form in his mind.

“Yes go on now.” When Mokuba darted gratefully away he asked softly. “Jou are you full?”

The blond had just popped the last bite of his food into his mouth. He glanced longingly at the stove but Seto was shaking his head. “No Kat. I know you’re not hungry. You want to eat because it’s there don’t you?”

Kat flushed dark red and lowered his head in shame. It was true. His stomach was uncomfortably full and he knew if he ate he’d get sick. He’d done it several times at the Honda’s. He couldn’t help it. It was almost a compulsion. A soft stroke of his hair made him lift his head and meet the gaze of his master. Instead of disgust or anger a patient kind of understanding filled the blue eyes.

“I...uh yeah. I can’t...I know I shouldn’t, and I ain’t a pig, I ain’t. But for some reason...” 

“Cats are opportunistic eaters. They will eat until they are sick, and then eat more. It’s their...and your...nature. It’s why auto-feeders should be banned for cats. They will eat themselves to death, literally.”

“You...you mean real cats, not me.”

“Yes I meant felines, but I also meant you. That’s what you are, role playing aside, genetically you have feline DNA.”

Seto saw the rapid heartbeat at the base of Jou’s throat. Fear or shame? Either was unnecessary. Gently he captured the restless hands. “I researched you last night. I wanted to find out who you were before I made you mine. I know about your past and your other master. I read all the evaluations, psychological and physical. But what I just realized is there were no lab results. Not a single blood test. Kat...The Honda’s were hiding something from the school.”

“Yer wrong. Ya gotta be. I...they told me I have a rare sickness, a kinda genetic throwback. I...” Jou gulped. “I know they took blood tests b’cause Ojisan brings me in so they can do it every month. Ya had ta miss them somewhere.”

“Brings you in where?”

“Ta see th’ doctor at Northbrook Clinic, at number one Green Leaf Court.”

“Never heard of it. Jou go upstairs and change into something that you are comfortable in. Look in the second drawer of my dresser, there are shorts in there. No running around naked except in our rooms. Take a bath and relax. Your room adjoins mine with a shared bathroom. I’m sure with your sense of smell you’ll find it just fine. Oh...and use the handrail. Your balance is bad right now.”

“But...” Jou started to argue, but a sudden snap of Seto’s fingers quieted his protest. “Yes Master.” Jou’s shoulders slumped and his head drooped as he padded to the door.

Seto whispered softly, so softly that only Kat would hear him. “Trust me.”

Jou didn’t look around but his shoulders straightened and he gave a small short nod.

The CEO and computer genius smiled slightly, cleared away the dishes, and stored the leftovers. Then, when neither of his charges appeared he went to his laptop. A search on Northbrook Clinic confirmed the address and a telephone number but no other information. A deeper search showed a small company that seemed to be owned by several other companies owned the clinic. More digging showed that several of these companies owned each other with no clear ties to anywhere else. On impulse he looked up the deed to the land. His eyes widened as he saw that the land had been purchased by a government trust four years ago. A government trust owned the land that a clinic now stood on. And according to his real time ticker the address he was searching had just been reported as on fire. He was getting a very bad feeling about this.

Mokuba, clad in a pair of light pajama shorts and t-shirt, blinked and shifted as he watched his brother with concern. Seto was frowning fiercely at something on the screen.

“Seto is something wrong?” He asked quietly as he moved around the room, flexing and stretching. He loved running around in these clothes. The back of the shorts were cut just enough to let his tail wave freely behind him. He hated having to tuck it down his pant leg during the day.

“I don’t know Mokuba.” Seto admitted quietly as he shut down his computer. “Flip on the television please? I want to see if a fire is reported on the news tonight.”

The large plasma screen hummed to life. Images filled the screen. Police cars, their lights moving in a danced across a house, lighting a stretcher just being rolled from the house. A reporter stepped in front of the camera and said, “That was the brave officer now being transported to Domino Memorial.” A male voice, obviously from the studio, asked, “Do we have any idea what happened?”

“We only know what we’ve been told. Tonight Officer Honda was enjoying a quiet evening with his family when his alarm alerted him to intruders. He called for backup and moved his family into their safe room. The intruders started shooting, Officer Honda returned fire, but was injured. His backup arrived and the intruders fled. They are still at large and considered armed and dangerous.”

“So do they think this was a break in? Or something to do with Officer Honda’s position?”

“They are not speculating. However a source inside the police department says that this being a simple break-in is highly unlikely. The entire family was home, the lights were on, and there were guests as well.”

“I see. And no word on the suspects?”

“None except that they are armed and dangerous. All citizens are asked to beware.”

“What of Officer Honda? What is his condition?”

“He was shot in the chest. The paramedics were working on him as they left. There have been no further updates.”

“I see. Thank you for your on-scene-reporting.” The camera started to cut away when the reporter gasped. “It’s the son and guests.” The camera panned to where the reporter was hurrying towards four figures just leaving the house.

“Excuse me! I’m with channel Sixteen News. Can you tell us what happened?”

Honda’s face was dead white, his eyes dark with shock. “I won’t tell you anything. Get out of my way you vulture.” The three shorter figures followed his rushing form. Mokuba recognized them instantly. “Yugi, Ryou, Malik.”

“Yes. All they are missing is Anzu and the geek squad would be complete.” The CEO remarked coolly.

“Well Jou...” Mokuba’s words died on his lips. Icy blue eyes glared at him for a moment. “He’s mine and will never be theirs again.”

“A...all right Seto. But...well he’s gonna need his friends too you know. You won’t be with him all the time and he’ll get lonely.”

“Hnnn...He may play with them but in the end he’s mine.” With a simple finger flick the television turned off and rose back into the ceiling. “Speaking of him, I’d better go see where he is. He might have gotten lost.”

“Okay Big brother. Have fun.” The imp called. He waited until he knew Seto’d was in his room before he crept into the kitchen. He was amused to see that the pizzas were left out. It was very unlike his brother but lucky day for him. He grabbed the box labeled with shrimp and stuffed it in the oven. Ten minutes and he’d have nice warm pizza. Jou and Seto would be none-the-wiser.

He still had four minutes to go when security buzzed that they had guests. With a sigh he pulled down more plates and napkins.

*** 

Upstairs Seto entered his room and stripped out of his school uniform. With a sigh of relief he slipped into inky-black silk pajamas and slippers. He didn’t bother with a robe. He could hear the sound of running water and knew Jou was preparing for a bath. He knocked and poked his head in the room. Jou was perched motionlessly on the edge of the giant, six-person tub staring down at the water. “You’re supposed to get in it, not watch it.”

His kitten didn’t even move at the sound of his voice. “Yeah, I know. But I ain’t never seen a bathtub this deep. I...I think it scares me. I almost drowned before an’ I ain’t liked deep water since.”

“It’s not that deep. Just about a meter.” He chuckled. “You want me to hold your hand?”

Unnaturally huge golden eyes turned to him in mute appeal. “Yeah.”

Seto had been teasing his kitten but he could see Jou wasn’t joking. He knelt next to his pet and held out his hand. With a relieved smile the blond grasped it tight and slid into the water. Even though he could stand, he continued to hold on tightly. Slowly he sat on one of the ledges. The water crept up to his chest and his eyes grew larger and panic began to shine in them.

“Kat, what’s wrong?” Seto kept his voice non-threatening. “You’ve taken baths before.”

Through tightly clenched teeth the blond admitted “No. They tried to make me but I couldn’t...I...I kinda remember almost drowning. I just...I thought I could do it for you. Showers are...I can pretend they are rain but baths are...I feel like I’m going to die...”

Seto could see that the panic was real, not some bid for attention or sympathy. Ignoring his pajama’s he pulled his pet into a standing position then using both arms hoisted him out of the tub. Kat was shaking and his teeth were chattering with fear. “You’re not going to die. If you can’t take a bath we’ll shower. If you can’t shower we’ll do sponge baths.” He rocked his shaking kitten for a few minutes. When the shaking stopped he stepped back. “Better now?”

“Yeah.” Golden eyes sought his, then the floor shyly. “I’m sorry. I bet yer sorry ya took me on.”

“Don’t be stupid. I am not sorry. I am concerned. If I tell you to do something and it causes you problems tell me. I will get angry if you don’t.” He shook the naked teen firmly to emphasize his seriousness. “Understand me?”

A relieved smiled crossed Kat’s mouth. “Yeah I got it. Tell ya if I got a problem.”

“Right. Dry off and get dressed.” He chuckled. “I’m going to get changed.”

Jou had just slipped on the shorts he’d borrowed and adjusted his tail when the smell of seafood tainted with some kind of chemical hit his nose. He could tell by the strength of the odor that it had been around for some time, but because he’d been in the bathroom, too drunk on the scent of his master he hadn’t noticed. Later of course he’d been too terrified. Now that he was calming he could distinctly smell the seafood pizza.

Breathless with fear he rushed out of the room. Seto was just coming out of his room. “Master! Mokuba...the pizza...” As he hurried down the stairs the smell became overpowering, but mixing with it were several other familiar scents. “Yugi, Ryou, Honda and Malik are here. They’re in the kitchen. Oh god I hope they didn’t eat...” He skidded to a halt as he saw the sprawled, limp bodies lying on the floor. “Fuck, they all ate it.”

Seto had rushed to Mokuba feeling desperately for a pulse. He was relieved to find a slow, strong beat. “They’re alive.”

Kat went rigid as sounds just outside the kitchen walls caught his attention. Primal fear and rage began to beat low in his gut. “Yeah I know that. I can hear their heartbeats. We gotta get them somewhere safe. There are three people outside. They’re gonna try to break in. I can hear them whispering. They don’t want to break a window so they are looking for something open.”

“Like fuck.” Seto punched the intercom to call security. There was no answer on the line. “Shit.” He picked up the house phone only to find it dead. Snarling curses he lifted Mokuba into his arms. He could see that Jou had Yugi on one shoulder and Ryou on the other. “Where’s yer safe room?”

“Basement.”

Jou shook his head. “Too far.” He carried his friends across the room and laid them behind the counter hiding them from view of anyone not standing in the cooking area. He did the same with Honda and Malik. “Take yer brother and go to yer safe room. Yer cell is upstairs right? I’ll go get it. Hopefully there’s time.”

The tall brunet sighed and gently laid his unconscious brother down beside Yugi. “No. We’ll go together. How good are your eyes in the dark?”

“I see about eight times as well as most people. I can’t see in detail but I can track movement in the dark.”

“Hmmm so you won’t attack a friend in the dark?”

“Nah, but that has more to do with your scent than your appearance. In th’ dark I can’t see your blue eyes but I can smell you. I’d know it was you before you even moved.”

“Then let’s go.” But before they went anywhere Seto touched a switch and the lights in the kitchen went out.

Slowly, moving with all the stealth they were capable of, they made their way to the front hall. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Kat froze and hissed. “Go get your phone. Go quietly, don’t make noise, or call attention to yourself. Drop low and crawl if you have ta. Call the cops from up there. We’ve run outta time. They know we’re on to them and they’re gonna rush th’ house.” When his master froze he hissed urgently “Go. I can hold ‘em here if I hafta, but you need ta call th’ police. I got yer back, but with three of ‘em I might not be able ta hold ‘em long. We need help. Not just ta stop them but fer Mokuba and Yugi too. That stuff may just knock ‘em out but it could be killer too. Especially to a kid.” When Seto stopped dead, he added urgently “Seto I can hear their heartbeats. Yugi’s and Mokuba’s are slowing more than they should.”

That argument worked and Seto dropped to his knees and crawled slowly up the stairs, his own exceptional night vision showing him the way. As he crested the landing he heard the tinkle of breaking glass and heard Kat growl. Moving as swiftly and silently as he dared he located his cell phone and dialed the emergency number. It wasn’t until there was no answered that he saw the ‘no signal’ symbol. Fuck they were on their own and Mokuba... 

He could hear the sound of fighting, and realizing he didn’t have time to inch along, ran down the hall, tucked low, muffling his steps as well as he could. At the base of the stairs he could see a man sprawled unconscious while two men circled Jou. Seto grabbed the rail and slung a leg over. He could hit one with his flying body and Kat could use the distraction to take out the other. He whispered softly, knowing his pet would hear “Move left Kat; I’m going to slam into one from above.”

The blond shifted, seeming to follow the movements of one of the men, but Seto knew it was at his command. In a rush he slid down, drawing his legs up and kicking out hard at the exact moment of impact. The man grunted and dropped but rolled with the force was on his feet instantly, a gun glinting menacingly as it angled down at Seto’s sprawled body. Even as he focused on the gun and tensed to throw himself to the side he could see the man’s finger tightening on the trigger.

An inhuman yowl raised the hair on the back of his neck and made his bladder scream with sudden pain as it filled. The gunman froze as if turned to stone. As the yowl reached new heights Kat’s tail whipped out, grabbed the wrist holding the gun, and lifted it towards the ceiling. Then the extra appendage gave a quick twist and Seto saw the man’s arm snap like a twig and the gun fell. The man screamed in agony but Kat wasn’t done. His strong tail released the useless wrist and coiled around the burglar’s throat, tightening, cutting off air and blood flow.

Seto stood and turned to Jou, not sure what to say but froze in shock. Jounouchi’s eyes were reflecting light and entirely elliptical, flashing soulless gold. The third burglar’s throat was clutched between his tight hands, eyes bulging and rapidly turning blue.

An unfamiliar deep voice from the other side of the room commanded sharply as the lights flicked on. “Release them Katsuya.”

Seto whirled ready to do battle again only to feel his jaw drop. A leather-clad man with spiked black and red hair was staring at Kat with implacable crimson eyes. “Katsuya, release them.” The man repeated his order. The flaming eyes weren’t what stunned him though. It was the pointed black ears and long black tail flicking behind the stranger. How many cat-boys were there? 

Instead of obeying the blond growled low and hissed, baring his teeth in warning. It was a denial and a promise of retribution for interference. Seto was abruptly glad that Kat’s teeth had been filed. His bladder might not have withstood that sight.

The other man growled low in response then turned to Seto. “Order him to release them. They are close to death. You want them alive so they can answer your questions.”

“Who are you? Why should I...” But the man had turned and slipped out the window the men had broken into. The last sight Seto had of him was of a long black tail slipping into the shadows.

With a curse he turned back to his suddenly lethal pet. “Jou...Kat...Let them go. Set them down now.” A flicker of response and the narrowed pupils widened slightly. “Now Kat.” He snapped his fingers. Instantly the two men fell to the floor. Kat yowled low and slunk to his side, crouching docilely by his leg.

While they were unconscious Seto removed their array of weapons and bound them. He could tell by their labored breathing and returning color they would wake soon. At least two of them would. The third was alive but probably wouldn’t be for long. Katsuya had brained him with a statue.

“Kat?” Seto asked softly. He kept his gaze on the on the unconscious men. He didn’t want to look into Kat’s inhuman gaze.

“Yeah?” His pet grunted, the word barely understandable, but his tone sounded as if he were sulking. 

Had he really wanted to kill the men? Seto wondered, half shocked. “My cell phone doesn’t work and the house phones are out of order. We need to get help for Mokuba and the others.”

“Seto, who were the other cats?” Jou’s voice was hoarse and choppy, as if speaking was a chore.

“Other cats? I only saw one and I don’t know him. Are you saying there were more?” Fear traced along his spine. Mokuba...

“Yes, there were four others. I...just as you reached the top of the stairs... they knew I could hear them and one of them whispered that they were taking the ‘kittens’ to the safe room. I couldn’t get past these three and I couldn’t leave your back unguarded.” The blond head dropped. “They are gone now. They said our kittens were safe. They gave them something to get rid of the poison.” Kat frowned slightly struggling to think, to rise above the primitive emotions trying to take control. “The also said...” He broke off not sure if he should relay that bit of information. He understood it perfectly but didn’t think his master would.

“Said?”

“Just that they were nice and clean.” He followed as Seto bolted to the safe room.

The five boys, naked and pink, were sitting up looking around in confusion. Mokuba saw his brother and tried to stand only to sink back down as his legs refused to support him.

“Sit down Mokuba.” Seto took a deep breath and felt a quiver along his nerves. An odd musky scent in the room made him twitch uncomfortably.

Kat took a breath and covered his nose. He started to pant and grunt. The smell was making him feel threatened. He fought the primal fear trying to take over and replace the higher reasoning that was just returning. He was barely able to form the word. “Marking.”

“Marking? Please tell me they didn’t urinate in here.” The tall brunet stripped off his pajama top and dropped it over his naked brother. The other boys didn’t need to see Mokuba’s tail.

It was a struggle as his primitive instincts fought with his intellect. “Not pissed. Rubbed against them and baths...cat baths. Marked owners.”

“What are you saying?” Seto thought he knew but he wanted to make sure.

But Jou’s higher reasoning lost its grasp on control. The smells were too overpowering, the threats too recent. He crouched low and rumbled a warning, rubbing his ear against Seto’s leg, marking his master as his in a room too full of other scents. He warbled an apology to his master. He really wanted to explain.

Yugi blinked and shook his head. He had a pleasant memory of a soft tongue lapping up his chest and warm lips kissing him softly. Is that what Jou was talking about? He didn’t feel violated, he felt good. “Jou what...what happened?”

Malik was dealing with his own memories of soft hair trailing over him as slightly rough, wet warmth moved over every inch of his body. He’d been too drugged to protest and surrendered to the pleasant sensations. Now the memory of it made him shudder. What had been done to him? 

Ryou was gazing around with wide, owlish eyes. “What is going on? The last thing I remember is eating some pizza. Honda needs to speak to Jou urgently.”

Honda shook his head, clearing the lingering drugged feeling. That’s when he realized he was completely naked. “What the fuck did you do to us Kaiba?” He saw his clothes folded neatly beside him and began to furiously dress. “You perverted bastard I’m going to kick your ass.”

Seto stood, cradling Mokuba in his arms. “Don’t be more of an idiot than you have to be. We came downstairs to find you unconscious. The house phone was disabled and my cell has no signal. Some unknown persons moved you into the safe room while we were fighting intruders.”

“Unknown...” Disbelief and suspicion filled Honda’s voice. “Like I believe that shit. Where are these ‘unknown persons’ and the intruders?”

“I don’t know where the rescuers went but the others are in the hall.” Still clutching his dazed and shaking brother tightly, he spun around stalked out of the safe room. Kat didn’t glance at anyone or respond to any of his friends. He followed two steps behind Kaiba.

The boys dressed and hurried after them. Jou was dragging a semi-conscious man into the kitchen. Another was seated on a kitchen chair, bound tightly. It was obvious neither man could move their arms or legs. When the man was seated and bound to Jou’s satisfaction he crouched down as if ready to pounce. Yugi, Ryou and Malik exclaimed in shock as they saw his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

Yugi cried out, “You have a tail!” 

Ryou gasped “Jou, is that thing real or is Kaiba a freakish pervert?”

Malik, after a sharp intake of air, exhaled choppily and whispered, “Holy Rah! What did he do to you?”

The blond ignored them, but when one of the men shifted and tried to move he crouched lower and growled a warning. The man froze instantly.

“Jounouchi stop it!” Honda ordered harshly. “Stand up and come talk to us.”

When there was no response the stocky brunet stomped across the room and grabbed his friend by the shoulder. Quicker than a blink Jou turned and raked his acrylic nails across Honda’s hand, digging deep before twisting away and leaping backwards, not taking his gaze from the men his master had ordered him to guard. Honda paled and backpedaled hastily. “Oh fuck. He’s beyond anything I’ve ever seen before. I can’t reach him.”

“Can’t reach him?” Yugi stepped hesitantly towards his blond friend. “What are you talking about?”

“He...he...look he has these moods that...well he becomes like an animal, a predator. I’ve never seen him this far gone before. Normally my dad or I can call him back, but I can’t...the animal has taken over. He might never come back.”

Yugi laughed and shook his head, glad that the grogginess from the drugs had faded. “How could you know that? You probably just startled him. He might have been given drugs or anything.”

“No... Yugi I’ve lived with him for years. It’s not a drug, its...Yugi stop!” But the small teen walked across to Jou and crouched down. He didn’t attempt to touch his friend. Instead he said softly. “Jou are you okay? Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

A low warble, almost like an apology, came from low in Jou’s throat and he shifted slightly, nudging the small teen with his hip, but he didn’t stop watching the bound men.

When Seto stepped into the room, the blond turned to his master and for the first time everyone in the room saw the predator’s eyes, elliptical and reflecting light, frightening and inhuman. Yugi drew in a deep breath as his bladder released and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Seto found the soulless gaze as disconcerting the second time as the first and this time he was expecting it. When he caught a whiff of Yugi’s urine he was glad he’d taken the time to empty his bladder. “Katsuya, thank you for moving them and thank you for protecting us all. Please relax now and come to me.” He snapped his fingers sharply. 

Kat relaxed slightly as the fear started to recede. Master was here and Master was safe. If Master was safe then Kat was safe. The thoughts reached his inner recesses and the primitive brain that had controlled him started to release its grip. Closing his eyes he stepped back until he was shoulder to shoulder with Seto. With a low cry, more human than animal, he turned his shamed face into Seto’s broad shoulder. Instantly a strong arm wrapped around his waist, stroking his back.

“You did great Jounouchi. You protected all of us. Now let me take over.” Gently he nuzzled the golden hair and whispered to where only his pet could hear. “You are a beautiful and loyal kitten and a strong sexy man but for now let me take care of us.”

Jou nodded and mewled his agreement, nuzzled for a moment then stepped away from his master. Hesitant, nearly human, gold eyes met the tender blue gaze before traveling around the room to his friends. Malik and Ryou had backed clear to the wall, Honda stood straight-backed and obviously furious, and Yugi was sprawled, still unconscious on the floor. He felt a flicker of amusement and mumbled; “I scared th’ piss outta him.” A small whimper caught Jou’s attention and he turned to look at Mokuba. The dark stain on the front of his pants told its own story. “And Mokuba too.”

“Well what the hell did you expect from them? Jou that was fucking scary. You didn’t even look human. What the hell is going on? What did he do to you? And why the fuck do you obey him like...like...like he fucking owns you?” Honda snarled.

Seto tensed, ready to lay into the dark-eyed brunet when Kat made a small cough. Seto recognized it as a request to let him handle it. He didn’t consciously analyze how he knew. He just accepted that he did. He shut his mouth.

“He didn’t do anything to me. Ya know that whenever anyone attacks me I lose it until th’ bad shit is over. Them guys” He pointed to the bound men. “attacked my home an’ threatened ta hurt m’ ma...Seto an’ Mokuba. I don’t think they was expectin’ me ta be here.”

“I know you lose it. That’s why we always keep an eye on you. But shit! Dude your eyes didn’t narrow, they went full ellipse. And ya couldn’t talk. I could tell. You tried to talk to Yugi but it was like ya couldn’t figure out how. Damn it, ya ain’t ever been that bad. Something happened.” Suddenly he stopped and gasped. “You...and he...he’s your Master now.” The handsome face twisted into a mask of jealousy and rage. “You let him...you goddamned stupid ... why did you...” He stepped forward as if to attack Seto. “You bastard you think this is funny. You’re using him for your own amusement but you don’t get it. You are a player. You have a list of boy-toys a mile long. I read the paper too, and I understood what Jounouchi didn’t. You’ll destroy him and laugh you bastard.” Fists clenched he started toward the other brunet.

Kat slid between them and hissed, “You’ll have to go through me. He’s mine. I’ll tear you to shreds.” 

Honda froze mid-step. Jou’s eyes had narrowed again and his tail cut through the air in hard swings. “He’s not Jou. You may be his but he is not yours. Jou c’mon, you can’t mean what are you saying! Man, we’re closer than brothers.”

A low warning growl was the only reply Kat chose to give as his tail swung in lashing whips behind him.

Seto ignored the vicious tail and stepped closer to the two, certain his Kat would know he was in range of its lethal trajectory. “Kat, please now is not the time to go into all this.” Instead of the tail simply moving away, it coiled around the brunet’s waist and tugged him towards Kat. When his chest brushed the blonds back his pet relaxed again.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. This isn’t th’ time.” He leaned back against his master. “Yugi’s waking up. Why don’t ya have Mokuba show Yugi an’ th’ guys to a guest room while we talk to these guys?” Jou smirked at the wide-eyed, silently staring, burglars.

Ryou and Malik rushed to their friend and helped him stand. Yugi blinked and looked around then became aware of his soiled pants. “Oh man. Sorry about this. It must have been the drugs but I thought I saw...well...never mind.”

Mokuba, after a wary glance at his brother’s pet, invited “Come with me. I think we had the same reaction to the drug. We both need to bathe and I’m sure some of my clothes will fit you.”

Supporting Yugi, Ryou and Malik, the same wary looks on their faces, nodded and hurriedly followed Mokuba up the stairs leaving Honda, Jounouchi and Kaiba with two would-be burglars.

Jou glared at Honda and warned, “Ya got no right in my business. He’s mine an’ I’m his. That’s not evah gonna change so get over it and move on.”

Honda wanted to argue but knew now was not the time or place. He nodded and sighed. “Have it your way Jou. You know I only want what’s best for you. I know it’s not him but you have to learn for yourself. I get that. When he proves a faithless master I will be waiting.”

“Yer wrong. But thanks fer caring. Seto are we gonna ask our uninvited guests what they’re doin’ here?”

Kaiba smiled casually and paced forward to stare at one of the bound men. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s up to you, but the longer you waste my time the less likely it is that your friend in the hallway will live. He’s badly injured.”

The men simply stared, lips folded tightly.

“The hard way it is. I had hoped you’d choose it. I hate when idiots upset my plans. Kat stand behind them and make sure they don’t get free.” He drew back his fist and buried it in the belly of the closest idiot. A grunt and whoosh of air and Seto stepped back and dusted his knuckles lightly. “Hmmm and I had wonderful plans for tonight.” The other man’s lips closed around his straining breath and he looked away.

Jou, acquiescing to his master’s wishes, moved behind them, watching for any sign that they were trying to free themselves. Honda took up a stance in front of the one opposite Seto. He appraised the man carefully, noting that his arm was held at an odd angle. But that was driven out of his mind as he recognized the face he’d glimpsed briefly earlier that night. There was a dawning look of horror on his face. “Fuck, it was you!” Jou didn’t miss the increase in heart rate of both the men. They were scared of that statement.

“What was them?” Jou asked quietly, fully in control.

“These are the guys who broke in and shot my dad about three hours ago.

“That long ago? We saw it on the news just about an hour ago.” Seto didn’t glance away from the sweating, panting man.

“Yeah, they keep showing the same tapes over and over because there’s nothing new and it’s a slow night.” Honda punched the man in the face twice then planted a roundhouse kick on his chest. There was an audible crack and a low scream, but after a second the man bit his lips and looked away.

Kat was standing ramrod straight, his tail sticking straight out. “Shot Ojisan? These guys?” The dangerous ellipse transformed his eyes and his voice had dropped to a gravelly rasp. “Is he alive?” 

When the bound men heard him speak, the changes in his voice, they both immediately looked to Kaiba. “Call him off.”

“Hnnn...Why should I? He looks like he could easily tear you to pieces. Might be interesting to see exactly how far he goes.”

“I’ll...I’ll tell you what you want to know...call him off. Don’t let him attack...please.” The one he’d punched begged. Honda’s victim was gasping and nodding, obviously trying to form words.

“Why are you here?”

“Your computer. You downloaded files about someone the bosses are interested in last night.”

“How did you know I downloaded files? Who are your bosses? And why should they care what files I look at?”

“Spyware planted in your hardwire. It watches all information passed on your network. Most is trashed but the files last night...you found something they’d been trying to find for several years.”

“So you wanted my files? I downloaded them from the police mainframe and the school system. They have the records, why should it matter?”

The injured man gasped “Not anymore. No more records...deleted...purged.”

“I assume your bosses are interested in Katsuya. Is that correct?”

“Yes. Expected him the at cop’s house. Was to eliminate cop and family, take the Kat.” Pained panting gasps faded to unconsciousness.

“Who are your bosses? What do they want with Kat?”

“I say the names I’m dead. But they believe they own him – them. Millions of their money went into the experiments. When their partner died and no traces of the specimens could be found they wrote it off as a loss. Then he was discovered. The cops hid him right away. My boss has searched for him ever since.”

“My father protected Kat.” Honda said tonelessly. “He knew that they would be after him and he...he hid him right under their noses.”

Seto glared and nodded as he made connections. “So it seems. You came to retrieve my laptop.” The memory of the fireman surfaced. “You started the fire at school?”

“We expected you to leave it in the gym locker.”

“And the runaway hose? You meant to kill me to get it.”

“Our orders are to get it at all costs. You are expendable.”

Cold fury froze his blood in his veins. Kaiba Seto was never expendable. “And the pizza?”

“A harmless sleeping agent.”

“Harmless? Even to little kids like my brother?”

The man shrugged. He’d already explained. They were expendable.

Seto was stone still for a second then nodded. “I see. Kat release them please.”

The golden eyes stared at him for a moment with rage and defiance then slowly lowered in acceptance. He released the bonds holding the man in place. He wasn’t expecting the explosive movement of his freed prisoner. One moment he was standing behind the man, the next the prisoner was gripping him by the throat, holding his head at a harsh angle by the hair.

“He’s coming with me or I’ll snap his neck and bring his body. Either will do for what the bosses want. You can keep those two as trade.” When Seto moved slightly, the man jerked the blond hair back sharply making Kat cry out in pain.

“Let him go.”

“No, I don’t think so. If I bring him in the boss will forgive all of this mess.”

Kat mewled pitifully, his tone begging. Seeing no other choice Kaiba whispered, “Do it.”

In a move too fast to track Kat arched, shifted and his tail whipped around, grabbed the wrist holding his hair, and twisted. The sound of bones breaking accented the scream of the other man. Then the tail whipped around the other way and strangled the cry. He picked the man up only to slam him into the wall until he hung limply, like a doll with the stuffing beat out of it.

Jou flung the flaccid man to the ground and pounced, landing on top with claws and teeth bared. “Kat stop! He’s out...stop!” Seto had no doubt that his golden pet would rip the man to bloody strips. But could the golden boy that existed in the animal live with that act? He didn’t want to risk it.

He could see the struggle then the acceptance. “Go upstairs and get Yugi and the others. I have to find a way to call the police and ambulance. We don’t need three corpses to explain.” Just then the wail of sirens reached them coming closer with each second.

Katsuya nodded and said simply “The Others must have called.” Then he turned and loped up the stairs. 

Honda waited for a moment then turned on Kaiba. “You prick. You ordered him to attack that man.”

“There was no other way to get him free.”

“That’s not the point. You ordered them released knowing they would attack. You were testing to see how far he would go. Jou’s feral side is dangerous and the more it is unleashed the more dangerous it becomes. One day he may not be able to control it.”

“I don’t consider him untamed. I believe his responses instinctive. It’s obvious he retains his ability to function on a higher level. It’s probably a matter of learning to control those instincts rather than suppressing them altogether.”

“You don’t know anything about it. You haven’t lived with it for the last four years. No matter how smart he is, or fast, or clever, he has never been able to control that side of himself. Whenever there is violence or a situation he thinks is threatening that side of him comes out. As we get older he has gotten better at letting it not happen but when it does it is more violent and harder to stop.”

“You may have known him longer but I doubt you know him better.” Seto allowed himself a smug smile. 

“You bastard…” Honda breathed taking a step towards the other brunet. “Let him go. You heard him. He thinks it’s mutual, that you belong to each other. We both know it’s not true.”

“You don’t know anything. But I do know something …about you…” The smile deepened, becoming a taunt.

“What do you think you know, Prick?” Honda was breathing hard, eyes narrow and turbulent.

“That even though you say you love him you made him feel grateful for your attentions.” Disdain and disgust showed in every word. “You told him he was lucky you would do him. Told him his tail is gross. He’s a hundred times more attractive and a thousand times more desirable than you will ever be and you told him he should be grateful to you for letting him service you?” Cruel laughter lit the CEO’s arctic blue eyes. “He was so grateful he puked all over you didn’t he?

Honda’s eyes widened and face burned dark red. “He… Told you?”

“We have no secrets… None.” Malice glittered in Seto’s eyes making Honda catch his breath. “He didn’t think I’d kiss him. I owe you for your games. He thought he’d have to service me… and he came to me anyway. He was happy for the chance.” 

For a moment Honda was disconcerted, then rallied. “Not as happy as you were.” He said venomously. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way you’ve always looked at him. He may have come to you but you called him. You called him with your every glance, with every fight or comment. You brought his attention to you and kept it there. He is too naïve to realize he will share it.” 

The wail of sirens and a pounding on the door saved Seto from answering. “This is Domino Police. We got a call about an attempted burglary. Open the door please.”

Seto opened the door wide. “Come in please. We were trying to find a way to contact you.”

“An anonymous caller said there was a burglary attempt at the Kaiba Mansion, three people seriously injured. We attempted to call here and found the lines out of order.” The cop, a man of medium height, tanned skin and surprisingly long shaggy white hair, adjusted his cap and looked around before settling on Seto. Smiling he held out his hand. Seto shook it thinking it was odd to shake hands in Japan. Perhaps the white-haired man was a foreigner. “You are Kaiba-sama. Did you have an attempted break in?” He took out a notebook and started to write.

“Yes. Three men. They frightened my guests. I and my roommate attempted to contact my security and the police but were unable to do so on the house phones. While trying to reach our cell phones we encountered the burglars. We were zealous in protecting ourselves, our guests and our home. The burglars didn’t fare well and need medical attention.” 

“I see. Where are the others now?”

“They went upstairs. They were very upset and needed to calm down.”

“All right.” The officer scribbled a few more notes. “That’s all we need to know. We’ll take it from here.”

Seto blinked and stared in shock. He was used to his position and money easing the way for him but not like this. “Did you need to speak to any of the others?”

“Not at all. The evidence speaks for itself. We’ll just pick up the ass…los…uhm…perps and get them to the hospital. No point in ruining your evening any further.”

Just then a paramedic pulling a stretcher burst through the door, closely followed by two more. Once the injured men were on the stretchers and headed out the front door, the police officer spun around and hurried after them. In a matter of minutes the burglars were loaded into three ambulances and driven away, the police officer trailing behind them.

*** Meanwhile upstairs

Mokuba, dressed in fresh clothes, saw Katsuya in the hall, and hesitated. “Jou… Are you all right now?”

The blond wanted to punch himself for the fear he could smell coming from the smaller boy. “Yeah, I’m good. Look, we gotta talk about that but now ain’t th’ time. I just…I want ya ta know that I’d never hurt you or Seto. Yer my family and I…it’s complicated but I’d never hurt ya guys.”

“But you …” The black-haired boy sighed and nodded. “All right. But we need to talk about it and you need to explain to the guys. They are totally freaked.”

“Yeah. They’re in the room ya just left and I can smell their fear. I’ll talk to ‘em when things calm down, but right now we need ta get downstairs to talk to th’ cops.” The sirens were almost deafening as the vehicles stopped in front of the mansion. “Let’s go get them.” Loudly he knocked on the door.

Yugi opened the door and gasped. “Jou. I...we were just getting cleaned up.” He couldn’t hide his nervousness.

“Th’ cops are downstairs. We need ta go talk to them.” Jou nodded, smelling the fear coming out of the room in waves sighed. Time for a change of plans. “Can I come in for a minute? We gotta talk. I can tell you guys are afraid of me.”

Yugi looked like he was going to deny it, but then bit his lip and nodded. “All right.” He opened the door wider to admit Jou and Mokuba.

He could see the questions and fear and knew this was going to have to be his show. “Look I know it’s weird but ya know me. I’m th’ same Jounouchi Katsuya as always, it’s just that yer seein’ all of me, not just part of me. I know my tail freaks you out and I know that...that...downstairs when I was protectin’ ya I scared ya. I ain’t gonna lie to ya, I was dangerous, but not to you guys. The only people I’m gonna hurt is people who threaten me or my family. That’s Seto and Mokuba. If ya guys ain’t a threat to us I ain’t a threat to you.”

“We’re your friends.” Malik whispered softly.

“Yeah, and I know that. I know I looked outta control an’ parts of me weren’t right. I couldn’t really talk but I was aware of ya all and I knew ya weren’t no threat. Trust me guys, I would never hurt you unless ya were tryin’ ta hurt me or my family.”

Ryou nodded. “I understand that. I would be the same for my family. I think we all would be. But Jou you didn’t look human. How do you explain that?”

“I got a rare genetic condition. Th’ docs call me a throwback or mutation. My DNA didn’t evolve right in the womb and parts of me have other traits. That’s th’ best answer I got.” The sirens died away leaving the room quiet for a moment.

Instantly Malik, Ryou and Yugi’s fear dissipated. Jou wasn’t some monster. He was their friend, he had a medical condition that he’d suffered with, and they never knew. Full of remorse and compassion they rushed to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. “You should have told us.” Yugi admonished. 

“Yes. We are your friends. I’m sure there was something we could have done to help make things easier.” Ryou squished the blond tighter. They stood together for several moments enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other. 

Jou could have stayed there all night. He loved to be in a tangle of warm, sweet smelling bodies. But he knew his master and probably the cops were waiting. With a sigh he stirred and said softly, “You guys did. Just by treatin’ me like a normal guy. Believe me I’ve had enough of bein’ ‘special.’” He nuzzled each of them and smiled happily. Their fear had faded and the scent would soon dissipate. “We gotta get downstairs. Or at least outta here. Th’ apple body wash Yugi used is makin’ me crave Jolly Ranchers.” 

Malik laughed at the reminder. Yes Jou was still his candy-sneaking friend. “Let’s go then. The cops will keep us for a while and if I know you...” He pointed to Jou “...You’ll be bailing to grab some candy and leave us to deal with them.”

Jou chuckled and herded his friends out of the room. As he stepped into the hall his laughter died abruptly. His nostrils flared and his eyes took on the elliptical cast. With a low growl he leapt forward, leaving his friends standing in the hall. Another leap and he was at the top of the stairs. A low grumbling yowl and he hurtled down the stairs in two leaps, coming to land next to his master. “Where are they?” He grunted.

“They?” Seto was looking at him with lifted eyebrows. “The police and ambulance just left. They were only here for a few minutes. I must call the commissioner and compliment him on his efficient officers.”

“Cops...” Jou was breathing deeply, swiveling his head to catch the scents. “Not cops. Others...like me...the ones here earlier and another.”

“Others...Jou...” Seto narrowed his gaze thoughtfully at his pet. “Are you sure?”

“Scents don’t lie.” He breathed deep again. “One touched you. His scent is on you now.”

“Touched...” Seto nodded “I shook hands with an officer.”

“Not a cop. Not a normal one anyway.” Jou picked up Seto’s offensive smelling hand.

“If you lick me I will knock you into next week.” The brunet warned coldly. “Now is not the time for a Kat bath.”

As that had been Jou’s intention he didn’t deny it. He simply brought the hand to the side of his head and nuzzled into it, using a more acceptable and subtle way of removing the invasive scent. Seto sighed as he realized his pet needed reassurance. Gently he began to scratch lightly behind Jou’s ear releasing more of the comforting scent and obliterating the invader’s traces.

Kat couldn’t have been happier. He purred deep in his throat. He didn’t show any acknowledgement when his friends came downstairs. Yugi started to speak only for Honda to beat him to it.

“God damn it Jou, snap the hell outta it. He is not your master. You are a human not some damn animal. Stop acting like a bitch in heat.” The tall brunet snarled. It pissed him off to see his friend - the guy he wanted for his own - practically coming from a simple pet on the head. It wouldn’t bother him so much if he thought Kaiba was the right person for Jou but he wasn’t. Honda knew he wasn’t. Jou needed someone loyal, someone who would belong only to him. Kaiba wasn’t that person.

Kat didn’t bother to answer Honda. He simply continued to nuzzle and purr wiping out the noxious scent with his own marking.

“Fuck, look Kaiba you don’t have time for pet the pussy right now. Those guys were not cops. I’ve been around enough of them to know. I suggest you call the real police and report them and the break in.” If he couldn’t get Jou away from Kaiba then he would work on Kaiba.

“Hmmm...” Blue eyes regarded him with unconcealed, malicious laughter. “If I didn’t know that you were right I’d do a lot more than ‘pet the pussy’ as you so eloquently put it. I’d beat your ass until you begged like the jealous little boy you are.” Reluctantly he removed his touch from the soft golden hair of his pet.

“Kat, go upstairs and get clothes on. I’m going to talk to everyone and bring them up to date on what happened then I want you back here to explain about ‘The Others.’”

“Okay. Uhm...my clothes are...”

“Look in my room. There is a storage box in the closet. The stuff there is too small for me. I wait for the box to get full before giving it away. You’ll find something that will fit you I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Smiling at his friends and careful to look away from Honda he bounded out of the room.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged looks then turned to Kaiba. The spike-haired boy observed, “He seems different, before he would have fought you at that suggestion.”

“He wasn’t mine before. He hadn’t given me the right and I hadn’t accepted.” To Seto it was that simple. Kat was his and they both knew it. But was he Kat’s? That was something they needed to discuss.

“You can’t fucking own him Kaiba.” Honda wanted to tear the smug brunet to shreds. “He’s still our friend and we have history.”

“As I’ve already mentioned, I know all about your history.”

“Besides Jou has already said Seto does own him...because Jou wants him to. It’s his choice. Jou asked Seto not the other way around.” Mokuba piped up in his brother’s defense.

“Jou’s confused and doesn’t know what a player your brother is.” Honda stated it flatly. “My father sent me here to get him back. He’s not safe here and now that my dad’s in the hospital the only place he will be safe is with the doctor at Northbrook Clinic.”

“He’s safe here.”

“No he’s not. Do you think the drugged pizza and break in attempt were signs of being safe? You heard the guy; they did this because they thought you had files on him. Imagine what they’ll do if they know he’s here? My family have kept him safe and tried to integrate him into normal society but his original owners and God knows who else are looking for him.”

“What do you know about his original owners?” Seto kept his eyes focused on Honda. There was something the other teen was hiding.

“Same as you do. You read the reports. You have a photographic memory so you know when he was discovered and in whose house. Who do you think might be looking for him?”

“Hnnn... If that is the case then I will handle it. I have a few markers I can call in.” He heard the soft pad of steps on the stairs and turned to look up at Kat. He was sure the black leather pants and black wife beater had never looked that good on him.

“I see you found something. That was one of my favorite outfits.”

“Yeah, I could tell. It smelled most like you.” He crinkled his nose adorably. “And speaking of smell... tell me where to find the cleaner because that piss is reeking.”

Yugi stammered “I...I...clean...I uhm...my fault...I...”

Mokuba sighed, “C’mon Yugi, I’ll show you. Why don’t you guys go back into the kitchen? We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The master of the house nodded and led them back into the kitchen. He glared at the pizza and wing boxes for a moment before dumping them into the compactor. Jou automatically began to right the chairs and tidy the area. When everything was in place Seto opened his laptop and began to type.

Yugi and Mokuba, red faced and chagrined entered the tense room a few minutes later. As if their entrance were a cue Seto closed the laptop and looked around. “Last night I downloaded all of the information I could find on Jounouchi Katsuya. It went back four years. Do any of you remember the story about a cat-boy found in a raid? He said his name was Cat.”

Ryou frowned. “Yes, I remember. He was about our age.”

Yugi nodded. “Yes, grandfather and I talked about him a lot. Father and Mother had just died, leaving me with Jii-san and he pointed out that my circumstances could be worse. I could have been like the Cat-boy.”

Malik bit his lip. “I prayed for him every night for a month. He...he looked so frightened in that picture.”

Honda simply glared and then turned away. Seto turned to look at his Kat. The golden eyes were wide and distressed and the expressive mouth trembling. He knew if Kat’s tail hadn’t been tucked into the leather pants his pet would be gripping its tip anxiously. “Katsuya come here.” When his pet hesitated he held out his arms. Like an arrow the blond shot into them crawling onto his lap and burying his face against Seto’s neck. After a reassuring squeeze he pressed the smaller teen back to his feet. “It’s okay. Do you want to tell them or shall I?”

Kat gulped and cleared his throat. He could see the encouragement shining in his Master’s blue eyes. He could do this. These guys were his friends. Straightening, he turned to face them. “I was th’ one in th’ picture. It’s been a long time an’ I’ve changed a lot.”

When Honda made a sudden movement the blond nodded to him, “Honda’s dad is th’ cop who found me. His first words to me were ‘its okay now, nobody’s gonna hurt ya.’ And then he asked me my name. I...I don’t know if I ever had one. I only remember bein’ called Kat. So tha’s what I told him. I...he was wrong about th’ Master though. He never hurt me an’ he never had sex with me either. I tried ta tell Ojisan but he wouldn’t listen. Master...Master only put me on a chain when I slept because I had nightmares and would run in my sleep. And he didn’t want to but...” Jou ducked his head in shame. “I din’t have the operations then. I had big teeth and sharp claws. I hurt a lot of people in the nightmare times because of it.” The head bowed further. “Honda show ‘em yer back so they understand.”

The stocky brunet stared hard then stripped off his shirt and spun around. Scars, white with age, ripped down his back in eight lines. Four round puncture wounds formed an odd square pattern on the back of his neck. “I bit and clawed him when he tried ta wake me from a nightmare. I don’t remember doing it really, only the nightmare and trying to escape.” He looked to his new master. “That’s why I had to have th’ surgeries on my teeth and nails. Not just to fit in but because I was dangerous. I almost killed Honda.”

Yugi and Ryou gasped eyes wide with stunned disbelief. Malik, after a long look at Honda as he impassively put on his shirt, and another at Jou, nodded. He’d already pieced most of this together from what Seto had said. “Do you still have the nightmares?”

“No, or I ain’t had one in about a year now. Th’ shrinks say it’s because I’m outgrowin’ my fear an’ layin’ my demons ta rest.”

“What causes the nightmare?” Seto’s voice was cool, almost disinterested. It made everyone look at him. He was staring at Jou with an intensity that only the most complex business deals had ever garnered.

“It’s two nightmares. In one I’m runnin’ and there are dogs chasin’ me. Not just any dogs, but hell-dogs. Black, with razor blades fer teeth, they have a huge diamond shinin’ on their chest and their eyes are red. Th’ second nightmare there is a man, a big man with blond hair wearin’ a uniform. He’s standin’ over me, holdin’ me under water. I just know that I’m gonna drown. That’s when I panic and... And... Attack. I...I can’t remember much else except blood and bein’ scared. It used ta be dogs barking or bath tubs caused the dreams ta come.”

Seto nodded. “These hell-dogs, can you draw one for me?”

“I can’t draw a stick figure.”

“If I showed you different pictures of dogs and dog features, some real and some not could you recreate them for me?”

“I guess so. Why?”

“Because the dogs sound familiar. I believe I’ve seen some like them. I’d like to see what your rendering is like before I make a commitment though.”

“But...well dogs are dogs...and there are millions of dogs.”

“If we are speaking of the same dogs then the breed is extremely rare in Japan. I only know of one owner. We’ll work on it tomorrow. For now, let’s continue. Those men started the fire at school; attempted to murder the Honda family, drugged our pizza, and broke in here. In addition they refused to talk about who their bosses are and why they were here until...” Suddenly Seto broke off. “Until Jou got upset. They know you and fear you. That could be a bonus in our favor. I’ve check the records and found that they spoke the truth, all school records and police records of Jounouchi Katsuya have disappeared. Also they said their bosses own him – them. That brings us to the next topic. The Others, as Jounouchi calls them. Kat tell us about them.”

“Uh, I don’t really know anything except that there are five of them and they are throwbacks like me. Four of them were in the house earlier and they moved you all to the safe room and gave you guys the antidote to the drug. But there was a fifth one with them when they picked up th’ burglars.”

“That’s not all they did.” Honda snapped. “We woke up naked.”

“Yeah I know, but ya guys, they didn’t have sex with ya. Nothin’ like that. They gave you baths. Cat baths, but still just baths. Then they marked you with their individual scents. Well all of ya except Mokuba. He wasn’t marked.”

“Marked us? What the hell for?” Malik, Ryou and Yugi huddled together, a shared image of shadowy creatures with long fangs and sharp claws hovered in their minds.

Jou shrugged. “I dunno specifically. I mean Seto is my Master so I scent mark him because it makes me feel safer and it lets others know he’s off limits. That would be my first guess about why they marked you guys too but it makes no sense. You have no contact with them and they are not your pets.”

Honda had had enough. “Damn it, just fucking damn it, Jou do you hear yourself? You just called yourself a pet - an animal, something lower than a man. A day, twenty four fucking hour ago you would have raged at that. You...”

Jou shook his head. As if speaking to a child he explained, “Ya ain’t never understood have you? You, me, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Kaiba, even Mokuba, we are all animals. I’ve always known it. What I raged at was bein’ called a dog. I ain’t no damn dog. Animals have rank with hierarchy and so do humans; people just call it society. I ain’t less than you and you ain’t less than me. I ain’t less than Kaiba either. He just outranks me in the society of our family. Ta put it in animal terms he’s th’ alpha male. I’m alpha too but I’m flexible. He’s not. He wants ta be alpha he can be. It makes me happy just ta be around him and give him what he needs. He makes me safe and happy and he cares for me. I’d do th’ same for him if he wanted it. He wants sex, it’s his right ta get it, but here’s where the human comes in. I don’t share. Most animals don’t care about monogamy but I do. I’m human enough ta want a lover that is just mine. Master and lover, Alpha – Seto. They are the same.”

“That is the biggest load of shit. You come when he calls. You fucking obey him like some kind of pet.” He said it like it was a filthy word. “And no way in hell he’ll be faithful to you. Jou, think. You...”

“Yer right about how I am with him. But it’s because I choose to do it. He don’t force me or try to make me feel bad about who I am ta get me ta do anything. He doesn’t tell me how lucky I am to that he’d ‘do’ me.” Honda flinched and grew rigid at the reminder. Jou ignored his reaction and continued. “I need him to call me, I want him order me around because it makes me part of who he is and lets me know his needs. And that’s what I need... for him to want and need me.” The blond sighed and sat on the arm of his master’s chair. “Look none of that is important right now. We ain’t got time ta deal with yer ego or what you think I should be.” Jou rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “What’s next?”

“Next is that my security team will be here in just a few minutes to secure the house and get our phones back on line. I used the computer to satellite uplink to contact them. I have to find the bug that is monitoring everything we do at Kaiba Corp. I’ve already setup a packet sniffer. Because all data at KC is being duplicated and sent to one address it should be easy to identify simply by the volume sent. Then I will track the address and find out who is behind this. Tomorrow we will go to the jail and visit with your ex-master.”

“My father wants him to go to the clinic. The Doctor will take care of him.”

The brunet turned to look up at his pet. “It’s your choice Kat. Do you want to stay here or go to the clinic?”

Without hesitation he reached down and linked their hands. “I just got here. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. Nothin’ against th’ doc but he ain’t the one I want ta be with. I trust you to keep me safe. Besides I’m pretty good at protectin’ myself.”

The ringing of the bell announced the arrival of his personal guards. They entered after a second ring. “In here.” Their boss called.

“Sir there was a small radio wave jammer setup in the drive. We disabled it. Two of the crew is repairing the cut lines at the pole.”

“I see. Tomorrow I want you to find backup systems and put them in place. I want quadruple redundant. I never want this to happen again.”

“Yes sir.” The guard looked around the room. “Sir, we have guards stationed around the perimeter and the dogs are out of their training compound and off chain. They are roaming free on the grounds. If your friends are leaving it would be best if we escorted them.”

“They are staying. It’s not safe for them anywhere else.” He cut his eyes to Yugi. “You were all broadcast with Honda leaving his home. Do you want to endanger your families?”

He could tell by the horrified looks on their faces that they hadn’t realized the potential threat to their families. Before they could panic Seto explained, “Honda’s mother and father are safely under police protection at the hospital. Ryou, your father is in Egypt on a dig and safely out of reach. Malik, your brother, and sister are in the most danger, and Yugi the police were called to your grandfather’s shop by the silent alarm. He is fine but the burglars escaped. They came in through the upper north window. I assume that is your room?”

“Yes...Jii-san...Is he all right?”

“Yes. I have dispatched a security unit to there and the Ishtar home.”

“Thank you.” Yugi bowed his head slightly. 

Malik sighed and nodded. “We really don’t have a choice do we? Thanks Kaiba.”

“I’m not doing it for you.” The CEO grumbled. “We have our plan for tomorrow. You will all stay over tonight; hopefully it will be resolved before tomorrow night.”

Mokuba laughed and shook back his hair. “Okay then, let me show you guys to your rooms.” He turned and waved his arm, “Follow me. When we’re done maybe we can watch a movie.” The younger boy’s voice trailed away as he led their guests up the stairs.

When they were alone Jou turned and looked Seto searchingly. “I... I’m sorry. I understand if ya want me ta go.”

“If I wanted you gone you would be.” The brunet grunted, hating to point out the obvious.

“But ya didn’t know I’d bring this kinda problem. I din’t either but....”

Seto tugged at their still linked hands, tumbling the blond into his lap. “Whenever one acquires a new pet there are adjustments and housetraining. That’s what I consider this. No more or less.”

“Hey! I’m...oh...what you’re saying is that it’s a minor nuisance that will work itself out.”

“Of course. The benefits of you as a pet far outweigh these stupid problems.”

“Well yeah but...well someone’s tryin’ ta get to me an’ don’t mind killin’ ya to do it.”

“Someone’s always trying to kill me. It’s a fact of who I am. I’m careful and employ a security force of over a hundred.”

“Whoa, I never knew bein’ rich meant people wanted ta kill ya.”

“Money will get jealous people angry. But Kaiba Corp is a large multinational corporation and I’m responsible for everything that happens there. Not just now, but past and future. Before I took over the company made weapons. Many people, entire governments, were destroyed due in large part to our products. That makes me a target.” With a tired sigh he hugged his pet close. “That’s not all. The markers I may be calling in from the person who is looking for you are problematic. My father developed some technologies that aid in the production of certain chemicals. They are widely used by manufacturers of recreational drugs. I don’t work with them and I severed all ties that I could. But I didn’t walk away clean. I gave them something they asked for. In return I was told that they owed me. I will call in the debt to make sure you are free if need be.” Seto bit back the rest of the story, knowing it would likely hurt his pet and break the mood. Besides the past was the past. Hopefully Kat would never know of the things he’d done to gain his freedom.

“I...Seto...that’s...”

“A small price to pay. You’ve saved my life once, maybe more with your nose and your abilities. But if you felt like thanking me...” He dropped his voice suggestively and nuzzle-kissed Kat’s neck. “I know the perfect way.”

With a low gasp, he tilted his head slightly to offer better access. “Oh yeah?” He arched into the nibbling lips. “What’s that?”

“I’m feeling... left out. Everyone got a bath but me. I am curious to...”

Kat wrenched out of his arms and knelt next to his chair. With eyes wide and stunned he stammered “Do...Do ya mean it? Ya want me ta give you a cat bath...” Excitement glittered wildly in the golden eyes and trembling hands gripped Seto’s pant leg. “A...I can touch you every where? Taste you everywhere. I can...my scent will be all over ya. I...I...I want that so bad but I didn’t think ya’d ever let me. I...please say you’re not joking.”

His teasing had struck gold. His pet was literally quivering with delight at the thought. “I was teasing, but I’m serious too. I want to know what one is like.” He frowned slightly “Your scent. Kat explain the scent marking.”

“Ah...most people can’t smell it. Really it’s just some of me left on your skin so that anyone who can smell it will know that our scents are mingled.” He shrugged. “I can’t explain it but it makes me feel good inside, safe, like I belong with ya.”

“Have you marked me before?” He knew the answer; he just wanted to see his pet get pink-cheeked and fidgety. Teasing a kitten was fun.

“I ...uh...hmm...yea...uh...well when we fought a few times...and uhm yeah earlier. But uhm...well...erm...”

Sternly he glared. “And?”

“Well...uh...sometimes your clothes in gym...but I couldn’t help it! Ya smell so good and I...” Seeing the shame and pain dim the golden eyes Seto relented and chuckled.

“I know. You say most can’t smell it but to me your scent is distinctive. I just didn’t know you were doing it on purpose. It’s not unpleasant and to most people not discernable so if it makes you happy and safe then go ahead.” He hesitated briefly then added, “I’ll be adding my own to you so it’s fair.”

A sweet smile of pure relief and happiness lit Jou’s face. He simply nodded and nuzzled against his thigh. This time Seto recognized the gesture as a request to cuddle. Still chuckling he sat back and opened his arms. His pet climbed into his arms, his entire body vibrating with a soundless purr. He couldn’t resist the hentai thought of what it would feel like to be inside Kat and feel that vibration but before that happened he needed to discuss something with his pet.

“Kat...”

“Mmmhmmm?”

“I need to talk to you seriously about something you said earlier.”

“Wha’?”

“You told Honda you wanted a lover that’s ‘just mine.’ Do you remember?”

“Mmm...”

“Jounouchi...” He forced his kitten to sit up. This was too important to both of them. “I can’t give you that. I can give you anything else but I can’t guarantee to not have another sexual partner while I am your master.”

Seto saw the comprehension flare on the blond’s face. Pain flickered for a moment then the blond said flatly. “You don’t love me.”

“I don’t know about the kind of love you want. I want you more than anyone I’ve ever wanted but I won’t lie to get you. My sexual needs started early, when I was ten or eleven. I seduced the gardener and haven’t looked back. I have never been faithful to one partner. I’ve never cheated because they’ve all known the score. I don’t think just one partner will ever be enough for me. Emotionally, maybe, but physically I...I can have sex several times a day. I don’t but I can. I am discreet and control it but I ache with it as well. Without constant outlet I become aggressive. One partner would be overwhelmed.” He ducked his head slightly. “I had been celibate for a few weeks when I caught my step-father holding Mokie by his tail. My anger was too great for my control. I pushed him out a window - after beating the hell out of him.”

“Ya were protectin’ Mokuba so I can’t blame ya. But...” The blond nibbled his lip uncertainly. “Seto, yer thinkin’ of a normal guy. Have ya ever studied cats an’ their sex drive? Male cats reach reproductive maturity early and are highly sexual. They’ll screw anything - couches, pillows, and humans, even dogs. Ya may not be a cat, but I am, at least partway. I’d say my sex drive is probably as high as or higher than yours. Just ‘cause I don’t screw anything that moves don’t mean I don’t have th’ urges. I jack off about six times a day on a slow day.”

“Jounouchi I won’t let you be hurt trying to keep me happy and make me yours. Will you accept what I can give you? I promise that none of them will ever be more than sexual filler. I will always protect both of us. You will be my only pet and if...if I can learn your kind of love it will be with you.”

The golden eyes narrowed in assessment, weighing his words carefully. “So what yer sayin’ is that ya want me ta be yer lover and yer pet but ya want ta screw other people? What about me, can I screw others too?” Jou didn’t blink as the blue eyes flared with rage and denial before the emotions were carefully blanked. 

“If I am not meeting your needs then of course I expect you to tell me and if you need to find someone who can meet those needs we will discuss it then.” His master spoke the words with difficulty. It was obvious he’d never considered that aspect.

Kat ignored the sound of footsteps approaching. This was too important. “So I gotta make sure I understand. If you need sexual filler yer gonna find one. You’ll always protect us both and it won’t change our relationship ‘cause I’ll be your only pet and maybe someday you’ll love me like I want. And if yer not meetin’ my needs I’m ta talk to ya about it before I find someone for filler?” He kept his voice low, but in the stillness of the room his words were perfectly audible.

As was Seto’s reply. “Yes.” Several of the group who’d entered just in time to hear Jou’s question gasped.

“Bull shit!” Honda snarled. “Pure fucking bull shit. You want your cake and to eat it too. You damned two-faced, two-timing, cheating prick.” He stalked across to Jou and tried to yank him off Seto’s lap. He fell back a step when the two of them turned on him with identically feral expressions and low, matching growls.

“Back off Honda!” Jou snapped. “This ain’t got nothin’ ta do with ya. Seto an’ me are definin’ our relationship. Ya got no cause ta be callin’ nobody names or throwing yer weight around. He was bein’ honest with me. That’s more than ya were.” With another searing glare he turned back to his master. “Okay, if that’s what it takes then that’s what I’ll do. But I want ya to tell me first too. Just a phone call if ya have to, but I wanna know because if I’m needin’ too an’ yer not able ta wait I’ll want my filler. And ya need ta shower after ya have yer little filler ‘cause if ya come near me an’ I smell someone on ya I won’t be responsible. I won’t hurt ya but I might decide ta mark my territory in a way ya won’t like.” Quick as the cat he was he slid from his master’s lap and moved to the other side of the room, staring moodily out the window. It was obvious he didn’t like what he’d just arranged.

Seto gave the rigid pet a long look and nodded. “Agreed.”

If anything Kat stiffened further. He didn’t turn back to the group.

Mokuba glanced anxiously between his brother and the new pet. “Uh...yeah...huh...look guys security has everything under control and we’ve done all we can for tonight. Let’s flip on the tube and watch a movie.”

Yugi nodded “Yeah okay. So...uh what’s playing?”

The black-haired youth picked up the remote and hit the button. The massive plasma screen descended silently from the ceiling. “Let’s find out.” The screen flickered and the news station came on. Images of fire and small explosions filled the screen. A voice over reported breathlessly “Live from the Northbrook Clinic on Greenleaf Court. Explosions are still rocking the area and fires are raging all over what is left of the building. Nobody knows if there was anyone inside. Northbrook clinic is a privately operated clinic for genetic diseases. It should have been empty at this time of night but nobody knows. The cause of the explosion appears to be several bombs placed throughout the building. A witness states that several black sedans were in the parking lot just before the explosions began. There is no word of who they might have been.”

Kat was suddenly kneeling in front of the massive screen, heedlessly reaching out to touch the image. A low moan broke from his throat. “Doc...”

A drawling, plummy voice “Really Jounouchi, don’t touch the screen like that.”

The blond whipped around to see his doctor standing in the doorway flanked by two guards. “Doc!” He gave a glad cry and ran to the only constant in his life besides the Honda family – Doctor Maximilian Pegasus. “Are ya okay? What are ya doin’ here? What happened at the clinic?”

“Curious as ever Jounouchi.” He playfully ruffled the blond hair.

Honda turned to the older man with a relieved smile. “Glad you’re here Doc. Now you can talk some sense into Jounouchi. He thinks he should stay here as a pet to Kaiba.”

“Hiroto, dear boy, I happen to agree with that if it’s true. Right now this is the safest place for everyone to be.” He chuckled down at Mokuba. “No greeting for me little one?”

“Doc! Of course.” The little boy jumped to his feet and rushed to greet his doctor. “Security recognized you and let you in?”

“Yes. And how are you feeling?” He tweaked the boy’s nose playfully, taking the seriousness out of the question.

“I’m good. I...” Seto’s voice overrode his brother’s lighter tones. “What’s going on? Why are you here and how do you know my...Jounouchi?”

“Your Jounouchi hmmm? Possessive already. I’m his doctor of course. How many of my type of specialist do you think there are in the world?” He smiled and shook his head “There is only one. So of course I’d be contacted for Jounouchi, just as your father contacted me for Mokuba.”

“You are part of the Northbrook Clinic?” Seto bypassed the taunting.

Pegasus regarded him thoughtfully for a moment then chided, “You know very well that Northbrook was a front that allowed me to care for Jounouchi with anonymity. Don’t play games with me Seto, I know you too well. Your curiosity, natural leadership, and skills with the computer gave you all that information except perhaps my name so don’t play dumb or try to test me.”

“Hmmm... You are right of course. But if I’d been thinking straight I would have reasoned that you had to be involved because you truly are the only specialist of your kind. How many patients do you have?”

“Hmmm... I don’t know if I should answer that. It could be considered confidential.”

The tall brunet stood quickly and stepped forward aggressively. “Don’t fuck with me on this. How many?”

“Oh very well. The number won’t matter. Nine total. At one time I had as many as fourteen. Sadly I lost several.”

“Nine. Mokuba and Jounouchi are two. Who else?”

“Really I’m not at liberty to say. Client confidentiality you know.”

“I will describe some to you and you will give me their names.”

“Oh I don’t think so. Honestly have you no respect of the doctor/patient relationship?”

“Not when your patients break into my home, assault my guests and brother, and then dress as cops to take other intruders away.”

“Oh my! They have been busy haven’t they? Did you see them?”

“Yes. One was small, barely taller than Moutou Yugi.” He gestured to the teen. “He had black spiked hair and tipped with red. He had a long back tail and black ears.”

“Ah that would be Atemu.” Pegasus decided that the time for hiding was finally over. The names would be a start.

“There is one with shaggy white hair and stands half-half a head shorter than me.”

“And that would be Bakura.”

“There is a blond, but his hair is more white gold than yellow gold and it’s long.”

“And of course Marik! Well, well. And I thought he didn’t care enough about anything to get involved with this sort of high jinx. Good good.” The doctor rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Anyone else?”

“The only other one I saw had long black hair tied in a pony tail.”

“Otogi! Fabulous! They are working together then. The gang’s all here!”

“There was one more.” Jou said softly. “I smelled him. He...he may have stayed out of sight or he may have been upstairs but there was another one here. He... he smelled familiar.”

“Oh, one of the little ones then. Him, you say? Then it was Noa. He’s of an age where he finds children he thinks of as his own age interesting. He probably was watching Mokuba.”

“Watching...” Seto clenched his fists. “Two more names. What makes you think the other watching was this Noa.”

“Because one is female and the young sister to one of my other patients. Trust me, if Jounouchi had scented her he would know it absolutely. And the other...let’s just say he was busy.”

“That’s not good enough. What is his name? And where are they?”

“I’m done playing now. Go flex your muscles at Jounouchi. He’ll appreciate them more than I do. I won’t say any more than this. If they were going to hurt you, you would be hurt. It strikes me that they helped you out of a messy situation. Now, as to why I’m here. Well because I know what happened at the clinic wasn’t random. When Officer Honda’s wife called me and told me where Jounouchi was I knew you’d been poking and someone either poked back or found your tracks. This is truly the safest place to be.”

A particularly loud explosion came from the television. Pegasus flinched and then sighed. “Oh my, I believe that was the oxygen tanks.”

Yugi glanced at the strange man and asked hesitantly “Aren’t you upset?”

“Not at all. There was nothing truly vital there. It was a front for Jounouchi’s care. All of the information concerning my patients is kept somewhere else quite safe.”

Ryou tore his fascinated gaze away from the burning building on the television. “But why did you need a front to treat him? Why all the secrecy?”

“He was being hidden and protected from the people he was taken from. If the famous ‘cat-boy’ had been brought to any hospital in the world it would have made headlines. He had to be cared for as discreetly as possible. And no matter how much you try to limit gossip, someone always talks. Thankfully he only needed routine care and a few minor surgeries otherwise there was the potential for exposure.”

Kat sighed and looked towards his master. He could use a warm hug right now. His world was so confused. Seto met his wistful gaze with a cool look. The blond could see that there would be no comfort from his master.

“Oh.” Ryou mumbled softly. “This is frightening. Jou are you all right?”

“I...yeah I guess.” He mumbled.

As another explosion erupted on the television Ryou laid his head on Yugi’s shoulder, seeking comfort and reassurance.

Kat, standing next to the Doc, aching for Seto’s touch, stiffened as a low unfamiliar growl reached him. The cool touch of Pegasus’ hand gripping his own stopped his instinctive move to track the sound. “Don’t. They are only here to protect us.” The older man whispered inaudibly to all but Jounouchi. Relaxing, Jou squeezed the elegant hand.

Seto didn’t hear the words but he saw Pegasus grip his pet’s hand, and saw the reciprocal squeeze. With a suppressed growl of his own he rapped. “Kat come!” And snapped his fingers. For the first time since becoming his pet, the blond didn’t respond to the implicit command.

Seto didn’t know that Jou’d heard a strange, half-familiar voice taunt in a voice only he could here. “Good dog.” And that it froze his instinctive move to obey Seto. He only saw his pet freeze still holding the Doctor’s hand and it made him furious. With enraged steps he stalked to his pet and grabbed his wrist. “Come with me now. I want to speak to you!” Without a word to anyone else he dragged the docile blond from the room.

Mokuba stared after them in concern until Pegasus chuckled. “Relax Little One. They’ll be fine. They are just courting.”

“Courting?” The youth shook his head slightly. “Seto looked like he was about to make war, not love.”

“Hmmm. Do you know that cat sex is so loud and physical that people who are unfamiliar mistake it as violent and painful for the animals involved?” A tiny grin tilted the corners of the older man’s lips. “They bite, scratch, wrestle, and chase each other until they are totally inflamed then they mate with a ferocity that terrifies most humans. Once is never enough, in fact there are documented cases of cats having sex up to thirty times a day. Sometimes being a cat has it’s up side.”

“But...” Mokuba continued to stare, “Seto isn’t a cat, and neither is Jounouchi. Not really.”

“Hmmm... Let’s find a movie to watch. This is boring.” Pegasus moved took the remote and began to flip channels.

***

Kat followed quietly, wondering if he should tell Seto the others were in the house. He wouldn’t have normally have hesitated, but Pegasus had made it clear that he shouldn’t say anything. And the older man had never harmed him. He’d even gone against Ojiisan a few times and flatly refused to perform surgery on him for minor bull shit. Thinking of that minor bull shit he wondered if he should tell Seto about his other ‘differences.’

Seto didn’t hesitate. He pulled his pet along to his room with the sole purpose of having a serious discussion about his role as pet. With a hard glare at the quiet blond he shut and locked his door. “Explain yourself.”

“What?” Jounouchi, caught up in his twin dilemmas looked at his master blankly. What did he want explained?

It was the wrong answer. Seto’s frustration raised another notch. “Explain why you were holding hands with your ‘doctor.’ And then explain why you didn’t come when I ordered.”

“Uh...” He blinked and tried to focus on the question. He couldn’t exactly say that he’d been taunted by one of The Others. Not after keeping it a secret earlier.

“I just um...well he grabbed my hand and I...well I didn’t think about letting go.” Kat mumbled lamely.

“Didn’t think... It’s too late to change your mind now. You chose me as your master. I set the terms and you accepted. I won’t let you back out now just because some asshole holds your hand.”

“I...okay.” Jou hadn’t had any intention of backing out of their agreement. Then it occurred to him. His master was acting jealous and possessive as hell. “But, uh, I really needed someone ta hold my hand. I...uhm...and he offered. You...uhm...you wouldn’t have let me hold your hand at the time. Should I have told you first?”

“Told me? You should have never have touched him.” Seto stalked to the blond and grabbed his shoulders. “You should have told me you needed me. That was our agreement. I was right there and you didn’t say a word.”

“I...well I did look over at ya. I was upset about what the doc said. And ya looked at me all cold-like. I thought that meant ya didn’t... He was closer ta me an’ ya just stood there.” Jou spread his hands expressively. “I’m sorry...I’ll tell ya next time.”

“Next time? Next time!” Seto’s frustration exploded into rage. “There will be no fucking next time. You need something you tell me. I’ll make sure you get it. You don’t go touching other people. You are mine.”

Kat took several steps back and stared with wide unblinking eyes. “That ain’t what we agreed. What happens if yer gone or off havin’ a filler? I got th’ same rights you do. Remember we agreed.”

“I know that.” The enraged brunet wanted to throw things at the reminder. “But I can meet your needs if you tell me. You don’t need anyone else.”

“Ya don’t know that. An’ if Pegasus or anyone offers and you can’t be here for me I got the same chance for filler ya do. Ya don’t know anything about me or what I need so you can’t say if you’ll be able ta meet my needs and keep me satis...” A hard snarl and Seto charged. 

Reading the other teen’s body movements Kat moved nimbly away. “What is yer issue? I’m just remindin’ ya of our agreement.” He spun away from another growling lunge. His heart began to pound as he realized Seto was too angry to reason. Prudently he decided to stay far away from the rapidly advancing brunet. He began to circle in opposition to his master, keeping the maximum distance between them possible.

If he hoped the distance would cool Seto down he was dead wrong. His avoidance and continued retreat was fanning the flames of his master’s anger until with a deep growl he feinted right and lunged left catching the blond in a tight grip.

With a gasp that was half pain and half surprise Jou wriggled helplessly for a moment, unconsciously rubbing against his master in an inviting full-body caress. Then quick as a wink he slipped his tail between them and broke the hold, sliding out of reach again.

Jou was stunned to see Seto’s eyes narrow slightly and take on a dark glitter. The rage had transformed to something infinitely more compelling. Passion. “Oh fuck no. Ya ain’t doin’ this ta me.” He protested even as answering heat began to flow through his veins.

A confident smile curved Seto’s lips. His voice was a husky rasp as he informed his soon to be lover, “I can smell you. You’re getting hot. You were afraid before, and you should have been. But now you’re getting hot for me. Be a good kitten and hold still.” He lunged for his pet only to be met with a fierce hiss and the rake of acrylic nails down his back. Far from distracting him, the sting only made his blood run hotter. “You want to play rough Kitten? It won’t matter in the end, but I’ll enjoy it more. I like to play rough.” He turned to pounce only to find his prey already gone.

With a purring growl he tracked his pet’s fast, graceful movements around the room. The leather pants were unbuttoned, allowing Kat’s tail freedom. The precarious hold of the zipper caught his attention. “Hmmm...slide your ass out of those pants. Come to me. I can tell you want it too. Come...”

A growling hiss answered him. Somehow it seemed like a call than a denial. “Hmmm... Yes you do want to play, don’t you pussy-kitty. Good.”

“Kaiba, I don’t know what th’ hell’s gotten inta ya but you need to chill. If you think I’m gonna let ya fuck me when yer on some kinda sadistic trip yer outta yer...yeoooorrw....” The black shirt he wore ripped away as Seto’s strong hand caught it. He threw it away and moved in for the capture.

Jou ducked and spun from the rush but wasn’t fast enough to escape completely. Seto had captured his tail in one hand and his hair in the other. Hot lips fastened to the back of his neck and sucked deeply. “Hmmm...delicious...”

Jou could feel his needs try to take over. It would be so easy to give in, to let Seto take him. But this wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted lovemaking like...like a person. His first time should be human...he didn’t want to mate like an animal he wanted to make love. Even when he’d thought he would only service his master it was as a person not an animal in heat. Desperately he tried to reach the brunet. “Seto...Seto please. Don’t do this. Not like this. It’s not what I want or need. Please...”

“Hmmm....” A low rumble told him that his master had heard him. But Seto’s next words crushed his brief flare of hope. “Then you shouldn’t have started it. You act like a bitch-in-heat you get treated like one.”

“But...I...didn’t...I was jus’ tryin’ ta give ya space ta cool down.” Jou fought to speak coherently as the marauding lips began an eager exploration of his back.

Sharp teeth nibbled at his shoulder blades and traced hot, open-mouthed kisses down his spine, stopping at the top beginning of his tail. “You started it when you let him touch you. You knew I wouldn’t allow it...you are mine. You knew and you still let him touch you.” His voice became hard with outrage. “You touched him back.”

“Seto!” Jou gasped and yowled as the hot mouth suckled at the exact spot where his tail joined his back. HE felt like a thousand bolts of pure light were shooting through his body from that one spot. “Our agreement...you said...Please I want to be human not animal. Please...remember you promised me kisses.”

“I’d never give you permission for a filler and you know it.” He licked and sucked at that most sensitive spot, stimulating the release of hormones, making the blond’s body riot with sensations. Nipping sharply he emphasized his point “Never. Mine is mine.” He shoved the leather pants down and draped the long tail over his shoulder. While one finger delved for the unguarded opening his tongue laved the sensitive nerve-rich skin just below his pet’s tail, leaving moisture that slipped down to ease his finger’s glide into Kat’s tightness. “You said it best earlier. Humans are animals too.”

Jou’s body was melting, he was sure of it. He’d never felt anything like the sensations he was experiencing from Seto’s touch. His body was on fire and aching with need. Liquid light was filling his veins, making his blood hot, pulsing hard throughout his body. He couldn’t think and couldn’t remember why he wanted to. All he knew was that he needed something that was hovering just out of reach of the long digit working deep inside his body. With a moan he pressed back and the pressure he’d needed was there, pleasure coursing through him, his seed flowing from him in and endless stream, released by the firm stroke of Seto’s finger. Still screaming he closed his eyes, dropped forward onto his hands and knees, and lifted his ass high, begging to be taken. The long body of his mate shifted and mounted. Smooth heat slid along his grove and he yowled with anticipation. With a long scream of pleasure, pain, and satisfaction he dropped his head back and opened his eyes wide as Seto penetrated deep on the first thrust. His wide eyes gazed at the mirror in front of him for a second, dazed, and uncomprehending, blind to everything but the overwhelming heat and bliss of raw possession, then he saw, recognized the animal position, the elliptical cast to his eyes, and heard the grunts and yowls he was making. 

His passion died and self-disgust took its place. He wriggled, trying to move away and dislodge the suddenly shameful presence in his body. Hard, implacable hands gripped him, holding him still. A low growl warned him to hold still and punishing hard, jolting pleasurable thrusts told him his master wouldn’t be denied. It was too late to stop, if he’d ever had a choice.

Choking back self-loathing and rage, he snarled in despair and lashed out, raking his nails across Seto’s chest, at the same time he used his tail to fling Seto from him. If Seto wanted an animal he’d get one. A wounded one.

He was too caught up in his misery to notice the hard thud as his master hit the wall. He wanted to crawl away and hide. Without conscious thought he slipped under the bed and into the blessed darkness. He started to mourn for his lost dream of a loving, caring first time with Seto.

Stunned by the hard contact with the wall, Seto shook his head and tried to make sense of why he was seeing spots and hearing sobs. He’d just been having the most mind-blowing sex of his life. Kat had been incredible, the perfect mix of aggression and submission. For a virgin he...oh fuck a virgin. Shame flooded him as he realized what he’d done. Kat had told him...had begged him...to stop and he hadn’t. He’d lost sight of what should have been uppermost in his mind – Kat’s needs.

His aggressive nature, love of rough play, and desire for the blond had blinded him to what he was doing to his kitten. The fact that his pet had enjoyed, at least for a few minutes, their joining, was not the point. He’d ruined something very important to Jounouchi. His use of the blond was worse than what Honda had tried to do because Honda had been honest about his selfishness. Seto had promised more and given less.

The sound of mewling whimpers tore at him like knives, driving his guilt deep. Now that he’d had sense knocked into him he wanted to kick his own ass for the sheer cruelty of his actions. If Kat ever forgave him he’d be the most grateful, gentle lover anyone could ask for. He’d never, ever, play rough with his pet again. Tucking his wilted manhood back into his trousers...God he’d only pulled it through the opening? He hadn’t bothered to lower his pants? What kind of asshole was he? He knelt beside the bed. “Kat, come out. We need to talk about what just happened.” He made his voice low and soothing. 

“Fuck off ya damn cheat.” The tear choked voice shot back immediately.

The accusation, while not entirely accurate, was close enough to the mark to make Seto flinch. “Please come out so we can talk?”

“I told ya ta fuck off.”

“I know. Unfortunately I can’t get it up right now. I’m too ashamed.” It was the honest truth. Right at this moment he didn’t know if he’d ever get it up again. He lowered himself to peek under the bed.

“Yeah right. Ya just want me ta come out so you can treat me like yer bitch-in-heat again.”

The blue-eyed teen swallowed hard. It was another too-accurate verbal jab. “I can’t talk to my comforter about this. Please come out and look at me. Even if all I see is hate in your eyes I need to see you, I need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your needs. Why should I when you don’t care about mine? After all ya said, ya just...used me fer yerself.” He waited a heartbeat then snapped “But if ya wanna see me then here...see this.” Jou kicked his foot out, nailing the kneeling teen in the groin in a move so fast that the brunet barely saw it before he fell back in pain so exquisite he almost enjoyed it. “I’m finer than you are - now. Leave me the fuck alone.” Satisfaction made Jou’s voice sound almost happy.

Writhing on the ground in pain, cupping in crushed balls, Seto gasped for breath and tried not to scream. Even as he fought the agony he accepted it as his just desserts. He’d take a dozen more just like it if his Kat would come out and deliver them personally. When the agony had faded to simple torture he wobbled to his feet. “Okay Jounouchi, I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes while I shower and change. The door is locked so don’t try to leave. When you feel like talking like a rational human instead of hiding in your cave like a wounded animal, I’ll be waiting.”

“Why th’ fuck should I act like a human? Ya sure didn’t treat me like one.” The blond glared at the staggering, retreating feet. When the bathroom door shut he grumbled to himself. “Ya ever read pop magazines ya asshole? Men retreat to their caves all the time. It’s a man thing. Yer in yer cave right now an’ I’m in mine.” 

He jumped when Seto answered as if they were in the same room, “I’ve heard that, but my cave has hot running water, a comfortable place to sit and soothing lotion for the painful parts of my body. Why don’t you join me? You’ll feel better after a shower and you can put some of this lotion on your...sore places.”

“Prick. My ‘places’ wouldn’t be sore if you hadn’t taken me like I’m some kinda blow-up doll. Like I’d trust you around my naked ass again. I know you think I’m stupid but I ain’t that dumb.”

“I’ve told you. I don’t think I will get it up for a long time. Even if you tried to make me horny I don’t think you could.” Jou heard Seto sigh. “I told you about my aggression. It’s not an excuse but I can honestly say that it’s never taken control of me as much as it did tonight. Even when I killed Gozoburo I retained enough control to make it look like an accident that would explain all the bruises. Tonight was different. I needed to subdue you. I needed to prove you were mine and I needed you to submit to me totally. It was like if I didn’t prove it, make you submit; I would lose you to Pegasus. I had to know my will dominated yours so that if you ever tried to leave I would know I could stop you. I can’t explain it more than that.”

Jounouchi blinked as Seto’s words sank in. That reasoning was incredibly primitive and very animalistic. A sudden thought occurred to the blond. “Holy shit. You’re a caveman.” Or a genetic throwback too. Scooting out from under the bed, he decided there was only one way to find out. He knew Seto didn’t have a tail, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t had one at some point. And if he had, there would be a scar.

“I’m not a caveman around anyone but you.”

He opened the door and stepped into the steamy room. “Yeah right, pull the other one.”

Seto didn’t bother to turn towards him. “Which? One of your legs or your tail?”

“Neither you smart ass. And don’t think this means I forgive you. I am really sore and need some of that lotion you mentioned.”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me any time soon. I won’t forgive myself for a long time. It’s on the counter. You probably want to shower before you use it. You are welcome to join me, there is plenty of room.”

The blond slipped into the enclosure and took a few squirts of body wash. Discreetly he glanced down the long, elegant back. Too long now that he was really looking. Frowning slightly he counted the vertebra. Yes, he was right, thirty vertebra. Too long. Focusing on the base of Seto’s spine he was frustrated by a covering of white foam. He shifted the nozzle of one of the showerheads and let the water blast the bubbles away. Tiny, barely the size of the tip of his pinky, a small, round, white scar exactly were a tail would have started. “You’ve got a scar on your butt.” He touched it lightly. “Where’d ya get it?”

“I do? I’ve never noticed. I don’t know. Probably something that happened when I was little.” Relieved that his Kat seemed to be willing to talk, he admitted, “I don’t remember a lot about what happened before I was eleven. I remember Mom and Dad and Mokuba. But most of that is surreal, like it happened in a movie or to someone else.”

To Kat it sounded almost exactly like his memories of before his first master. That and all the other things were adding up to a very interesting picture. If what he suspected was true then he really couldn’t be mad at Seto any more. Well he could be but it wouldn’t be right because Jou knew exactly what it was like to lose his higher self to his primitive brain. There was no real control and only a dim awareness of himself as a person. Response to the master, the alpha, was instinctive and was one of the few things that could make a difference otherwise only the current goal existed, there was no tomorrow or yesterday. All that mattered was here and now. 

Kat knew he wasn’t an Alpha in Seto’s eyes and that any show of Alpha tendencies would spark the battle for dominance between them. And because they had strong sexual attraction it would be a foregone conclusion that Seto would subdue him using sex. Well fuck, if he’d triggered the instinctive response by taunting his Alpha with the threat of another then he couldn’t bitch about the results. 

He had nobody to blame but himself because that is exactly what he’d done. Instead of bowing his head submissively and agreeing with Seto he’d taunted him, brought out his jealousy. The clues to the danger had been there, he’d just been to slow too pick them up. A lioness didn’t fight for control of the pride with the lion. And another male lion would meet with a fight to the death. Seto had actually taken it easy on him and treated him as he would a straying lioness. He’d established his dominance in the most basic way besides death and given him pleasure in the process. His master had actually shown more caring in that than anything else. Seto didn’t want to hurt him he wanted to own him. And damned if that wasn’t exactly what Kat wanted too.

He was going to have to confirm his idea with the doc, but he was almost one hundred percent positive his master was a throwback...and Pegasus’ ninth patient. If it was true then Kat would have to get over it and be grateful he got away relatively unscathed. Of course if he was wrong and Seto was simply an asshole then the prick had a lot of groveling to do before Jou would forgive him, and they would define new rules. If he was not equal to the Master their relationship was over. He wouldn’t destroy his heart with a faithless lover.

Seto accepted his pet’s silence and continued to wash hoping Kat’s quiet presence meant he was dealing with his pain and disappointment. He knew it was too soon for it but he hoped at least for a small glimmer of understanding. He didn’t protest when the blond stepped out of the shower, dried off, and still silent, left the bathroom. He turned back to his shower. He’d explained the best he could; the next move was up to his kitten.

Jou dried off haphazardly and wrapped the towel around his hips. Contrary to Seto’s earlier statement he could open locks. But he realized that the lack of knowledge was a sign of his master’s loss of higher functioning. He stepped into the hall and coughed slightly, questioning the presence of one of the Others. A low cough and rumble came in response. Two cats listened. Below any range of human hearing he asked, “Kaiba Seto is one of us?”

A soft hiss, so low he had to strain to hear it. “Yesss...”

“Doc’s ninth patient?”

Again the soft hiss. “Yesss...”

“He doesn’t know?”

The second cat growled, “Forgotten us, just like you.” It was an accusation that held betrayal and pain.

“I know you?”

“Brothers...” The word was said in unison, like a chant, and soft treads moved away. Jou knew they had left. They would answer no more questions.

Kat was sitting cross-legged on the bed staring down at his hands when Seto came back into the room. “I thought I heard you leave.” The door stood open, mute testimony that his pet had at least contemplated running away. Hope filled the brunet as he realized that he had chosen to stay.

“I just opened th’ door. I needed th’ option.”

“I understand. Your choice all the way.” He took a deep breath. “Apologies don’t come easily to me but I am genuinely sorry for what happened.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks for the apology an’ all but it ain’t necessary. It can’t be changed so I guess I’ll just go on.” Kat shrugged to show it didn’t matter. And it didn’t. Now that he knew that Seto was like him he was able to accept what happened. Seto had been reacting to the situation Kat had created and exacerbated. Sure it was messed up but he could deal with it.

“Go on?” His Kat was leaving him. Seto’s world narrowed to a dark tunnel. “Go where?”

“Huh?” Still lost in his thoughts, the blond looked up in confusion.

“Where are you going?” The brunet’s patience was visibly held by an iron thread.

“Uh where do ya think I should go?” He scratched the back of his neck. Somehow he didn’t think he and his master were on the same page. Hell they probably weren’t even in the same book.

“Where do I think you should go?” A harsh breath escaped. “I don’t want you to go anywhere. To me you’re right where you belong – my bed. But my needs aren’t what this is about. What’s important is what you think. Where do you think you should be?”

“Oh.” He bounced a few times, testing the mattress. “Well this bed is okay to me. I guess I’ll stay here.”

Seto felt his breath whoosh out in a relieved sigh and his world widened and lightened. His Kat was staying. “So you’ve forgiven me? You’ll let me continue to be your master?”

Jounouchi blinked in confusion. Had there ever been a doubt? He’d told Seto he chose for life. What part had the genius not understood? “Uhmmm sure.”

Seto’s eyes lit like he’d won a lottery. He rushed to kneel on the bed and carefully hug his golden pet. He whispered softly “I promise I’ll never be rough like that again. I’ll treat you like the rarest most fragile person on earth.” He kept his hold loving and cherishing, in no way restricting his kitten’s ability to escape if he desired.

“Ya shouldn’t make promises ya can’t keep.” Jounouchi chided. “You like ta play rough in sex so of course yer gonna do it again.”

“Not with you! I swear Kat, only with the fillers. I’ll never do that to you again.”

At the mention of the fillers his golden pet stiffened. “About that...” He heaved a sigh. “If ya go not intention of lettin’ me have my fillers ya can’t have yers. That’s as fair as it can get.”

“Kat...”

“I mean it Kaiba. I won’t be with ya if you don’t play fair. Either we are monogamous are we ain’t. But whatever we are, we are equal.”

“But I need to...and I won’t with you! I won’t! But I can’t let you go to someone else.”

“Yeah well yer th’ one who’s making promises I didn’t ask for an’ don’t want. Maybe ya shoulda asked me what I want before ya start spoutin’ them promises.”

“But...I thought...” He snapped his mouth closed. “All right. What do you want?”

“I want ya to love me. Nothing else really. But that comes with a lot of other stuff. Fidelity, loyalty, friendship an’ all th’ rest. But yer gonna have trouble with that because yer used ta bein’ rogue. So here’s th’ deal. We should try it monogamous for a while. If either of us has needs the other isn’t meetin’ we talk about it.” He nodded firmly. “And then we decide where ta go from there. We don’t go in with the idea that we need other people. We go in thinkin’ we are together and don’t need other people. Got it?”

“Yes, but...”

“No buts. That’s th’ deal. Take it or leave it. Oh there is more to it. I want ya ta love me like ya shoulda done before. Then I wanna rest in yer arms for a while then when we both feel like it I wanna finish what we started earlier. See, ya never asked, but I’m gonna tell ya so there ain’t no doubt. I like ta play rough too. Probably more then you.” He shoved the tall brunet off the bed. “If ya agree, go shut and lock th’ door Master. Then get back here and we’ll love each other right.” He took a deep breath and went for broke. “If ya can’t do that, just say no an’ I’m outta here, Kaiba.” He used the two names deliberately, drawing a line between what could be between them based on Seto’s next actions.

One of the top business negotiators in country, if not the world, stared at the blond sitting calmly on his bed. He could see the rock solid certainty and immovability. He knew when he had no room for bargaining. Jounouchi Katsuya, Kat, his kitten was giving him the choice of taking a risk on happiness or consigning them to mutual unhappiness. “Are you sure?” Sure you want to risk the pain and disappointment. That was his true question. He saw Kat understood.

“Yeah, I’ve always been sure. I risked everything I am ta talk to ya in th’ cafeteria th’ other day. This...this is a risk we both take. So it’s up to you now”

“Up to me.” Seto stood and closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want either of them hurt; his natural instincts to protect them both were warring with his need for his sweet pet. Somehow, without him noticing, at some point the attraction he’d always felt had morphed, become deeper, stronger, and finding fertile ground in his emotions. If that could happen in just over a day, how long would it be until he could truly love Kat? A week? Two? He didn’t know, but he did know that it was possible. If such a love could exist in him, his blond kitten could bring it to life. Slowly he crossed to the door and closed it. The lock was ominously loud as it clicked home. “I still say you are where you belong.”

Jou wriggled out of the towel around his hips and tossed it to the floor. Laying back he held out his arms. “Come ‘ere Master. Do me right and I might even show ya a secret.”

“Secret?” Seto’s towel hit the floor as he crossed to the bed and slid into Kat’s arms.

Purring, Jou rasped “Yeah. An’ it’s gonna make ya glad ya got a prostate.”

“You think you can top me?” Teasing nibbles traced his jaw.

“Oh I think you’ll beg me ta top you once ya see my secret. But that’s for later.” Jou tilted his head back, arching his neck into the warm touch Seto’s lips. “Right now mmm....kisses?”

“Definitely kisses. But I might have trouble getting it up, you... oh... gods I love your tail...”

*** 

Mokuba sighed and glanced up at Yugi. He and Ryou were cuddled together dozing. Malik was perched on the edge of his chair, every few second’s he’d glance around nervously. Pegasus was watching the old Funny Bunny cartoon with rapt attention. The only person outside the cheerful sound and action on the television was Honda. He stood like a statue, staring out the window.

The youngest Kaiba stood and gestured. “C’mon guys lets go to bed.” At his sudden movement Malik jumped to his feet and Yugi and Ryou sat up. Honda turned and nodded slowly, his eyes dark and unreadable. “You guys look tired and I know I need to sleep.” He smiled at the doctor. “You’re in your usual room. Goodnight Doc.”

The older man didn’t glance up from the television. “Night Mokuba. See you tomorrow.”

Mokuba walked them to their respective rooms. When he’d seen them comfortably ensconced, with pajamas and toothbrushes he retired to his own room. Outside he could see the flash of lightning in the distance. It was going to storm. With a low groan he changed and slid into bed. Normally he’d spend the night with Seto during an electrical storm because they terrified him. But tonight Seto had his pet and Mokuba knew he wouldn’t be welcome. With a low mewl of fright as lightening flashed again he dove under his blankets.

*** 

Yugi changed and brushed his teeth, then combed out his tangle of hair. All the while he worried and wondered about his grandfather. If he’d known going to Honda’s house to discuss Jounouchi would lead to endangering his family he’d have never have gone. With a disgusted sigh he set the brush down. Okay he’d have gone, he admitted to himself, but he’d have made sure nobody filmed him. He still couldn’t believe everything that’d happened. The attack at Honda’s house, the safe room, their mad flight to rescue Jounouchi, only to get drugged by pizza. And most disconcerting of all was that some strange person had stripped him naked and ... licked him. That was just too gross...and scary. He hoped Kaiba could get this fixed tomorrow. He wanted to be far away from whoever it was who’d ‘bathed’ him.

With a small prayer he curled up in bed and closed his eyes. If he’d left them open a split second longer he’d have seen the flash of distant lightening reflecting in an intense crimson gaze.

*** 

Ryou prepared for bed with minimum fuss. The sooner he slept the faster this whole mess was over with. Determined to put it behind him as fast as possible, he turned the light off, slipped under the blankets, and closed his eyes resolutely. 

White-blond hair glimmered in the flash of lightening for a moment, highlighting the harsh features of the creature standing silently in the corner of the bedroom.

*** 

Malik stood in the center of his room. He examined every inch of it carefully. With a succinct curse he said coldly. “You’ve watched me all fucking night. I’m tired of it. Either show yourself or get lost but you’re getting on my nerves.”

There was a moment of silence when Malik thought his stalker wouldn’t answer, then he heard it. Barely audible, just a hint of sound, but there was no denying what it was. A laugh. The asshole was laughing at him.

“You think it’s funny? I think you’re an asshole. Get lost or get out here, I don’t care which but I’m tired of your stupid games.”

Lightening flashed as the balcony door opened. Malik’s breath left him in a whoosh at the man entering in his room. Wildly spiked light golden hair flared around a hard young face, dark lavender eyes, long and elliptical watched him with the calculation of a predator sighting his next meal. He wore a pair of leather-like pants cut low across his hips, and flickering behind him was a long golden-silver tail. But it wasn’t the oddity of the tail or even the ferocity of the look that made Malik’s heart stutter. It was the man’s unmistakable resemblance to himself. “Who...”

“You invited me. You tell me.” The stranger’s voice was low and rough.

“I...I...my name is Ishtar Malik.”

The taller man glided forward, circling him, brushing him with his tail and mane of hair. “I know who you are. But you may call me Marik.” He stopped suddenly, only a few inches from the smaller teen.

“M...M...Marik? Are you making fun of my name?”

“No.” He smiled, showing long curved incisors. “Enough manners. You called me. What do you want?”

“Want?” Malik blinked. He’d lost sight of why he’d called the other man out. “Oh! Why are you watching me? It’s making me nervous.”

“Get over it. Until the fools straighten out this mess we will be looking after all of you.”

“Fools? We? All of us?” Malik gasped as he realized. “The others are being watched too?”

“Yes. Until Kaiba and Kat get things straight and everything is safe we will be on guard.” Another flash of lightening and Malik caught Marik’s involuntary flinch. This big scary man was afraid of lightening.

“Yeah well...I...” The rumble of thunder cut him off. The storm was coming closer. He was fascinated when Marik’s hair seemed to flare and bristle more.

“Well, can’t you just explain what’s going on?”

“I could.” Then the cold eyes flashed with something resembling amusement, but with a lethal cast. “But then I’d have to kill you.”

“Well fuck I don’t think you’re kidding.” He swallowed and stepped back.

“I’m not.” Another lightening flash closely followed by thunder. Marik shuddered and moved back to the balcony. “Sleep.” The taller man ordered as the door closed behind him.

*** 

Honda stepped onto his balcony and breathed in the cool, rain scented air. Flashes of lightening in the distance lit the darkness, illuminating the trees and grounds in brief strobes of stark white. “Fuck! Perfect. I better go make sure Jou doesn’t freak out and kill Kaiba.”

A brief, amused chuckle made him turn towards the darkest corner of his balcony. A slim, young man with a long black pony tail, pointy black cat ears, and a flickering tail stepped forward. “Any excuse getting in there and breaking them up hmmm?”

Honda wasn’t freaked at all. He was used to how quiet and still Jounouchi could be, and he’d seen the blond when he was completely unaltered. “You’re one of The Others. The ones Jou was talking about.”

The elegant creature sketched a slight bow, a flash of lightening showing his reflective, elliptical eyes with a green glow. “Otogi. And you are Honda Hiroto. Almost brother to Kat – and wannabe master to the blondie.” The slim elegant figure moved into the light. Curious jade-green eyes met his gaze.

“What is it about him that you like so much? I’m prettier and much more socially acceptable. He has practically no manners.”

“You don’t know him at all.” Honda grunted and shifted back as the black haired cat stepped forward and began to stroke his tail down the brunet’s arm.

“Oh I know him. I knew him for years before you did. We came from the same place. And before you say that he’s changed in all this time, I’ve watched you both for years. He’s oblivious to what he does to you. You don’t have a chance you know. Even if Kaiba didn’t want him and wasn’t currently fucking him into a purring heap you’d never get him. He doesn’t respond favorably to human pheromones at all. We’ve all been tested and I can tell you he finds them physically repulsive. He’d just puke on you again.”

The stocky brunet clenched his fists as his face heated with embarrassment. “You...Whatever! Human pheromones? You make him sound like he’s not human...like he’s some kind of...”

“Kaiba Animorphic Transgenesis Specimen.” Otogi enunciated clearly.

“What?! What the fuck?”

“That is the name we were given. Kaiba – Self-explanatory. Animorphic – Animal morphic, in this case feline to humans; Transgenesis – Genetically modified. Specimen – Self-explanatory. KATS. That is what we all are. Blondie in there was the third ever created. He is the highest level of feline DNA and has the strongest feline characteristics. He also has the highest I.Q. But you know that don’t you. He sounds and acts like a dummy, but that’s an act your father drilled into him to hide him from public attention. He fooled you guys though. He’s not enrolled in Special Education at all. He managed to get put into advanced college courses while you all thought he was playing dumb. Kats have a low boredom threshold.”

Honda reeled from the onslaught of information. Then one thing rang out. “Kaiba! Kaiba’s responsible for this? The bastard! I’m going to...” Fury fueled his drive to the door.

A strong tail grabbed his ankle and sent him crashing to the floor. “Now you’re being an ass. You know Kaiba Seto is not responsible for this. He wasn’t even born when this all started. And we have taken great pains to make sure he doesn’t know anything about it.”

“What? Why? If ...”

“Because it was best for all of us. Now that isn’t possible.” The green eyes filled with regret and determination. “Now he has to know so he can protect everyone.”

“Then let’s go!” Honda jumped to his feet only to find himself falling face first again. 

Otogi sat on the broad back and sighed. “Will you stop trying to interrupt their mating? He’s not yours and never will be. Get over it and move on.” He shifted slightly, rubbing against the sprawled body. “If you want to play with a kitty, I will gladly play sex-games with you. I do respond to human pheromones.” When the broad back stiffened, he chuckled and playfully traced his tail across Honda’s butt crack. “Don’t get defensive. It’s just a suggestion. I’m not going to hold you down and force the issue.” He laughed wickedly. “Unless you want me to.” He slipped off Honda and stood up. “Enough playing. The storm is coming closer and none of us want to get caught out in it.”

“Don’t like water?” Honda wanted to kick himself for taunting the black cat.

“For the most part, we don’t. But it’s more. Our eyes are very sensitive and if anything goes wrong we can suffer temporary blindness. Rapid flashes of bright light can cause our eyes to shift too rapidly, and we will be blind until they equalize. And when something went wrong in one of the transgenic experiments one of us was born with defective corneas, unable to move between the two states. It caused blindness in the little one. 

“You aren’t staying here?”

“No. We are just checking on you guys and making sure the assholes didn’t somehow sneak in with the real security. We need to speak to the Doc and we need to get back to base before the storm hits. With the dogs loose it will take longer.”

“You’re afraid of dogs?” That made him snicker.

Otogi snarled, baring a lethal set of fangs. “Ignorant fucker, those dogs are genetically engineered to hunt us. We’ve been avoiding them for years. The last time they caught one of the kids it took all of us to pull the kitten out.” Lifting his black shirt he showed the brunet the long scar, a claw mark, raking him from chest to belly. It was silver with age and had obviously been a horrific injury because the lines were deep. “I got off lightly compared to the others.”

“Holy shit. But if Kaiba doesn’t know about you then why does he breed the dogs to...”

“He doesn’t know what they are. His father created them and then fertilized several thousand ova. Enough to last for hundreds of years. The bitches are impregnated with the fertilized eggs every four years or when there is a need for a pup.” He shrugged. “It works, so why should he care?”

Honda didn’t have an answer, but Otogi didn’t need one. The black-haired cat-boy moved to the balcony door. “Tell Kaiba what I’ve told you tonight. But do yourself a favor, do it tomorrow. If you interrupt their mating right now you are going to be hurt by Kat if not by Kaiba.”

“How do you know that? How do you know they are even together?”

“You have a great view from your balcony, Honda Hiroto. Perhaps you should take it in it for a few minutes. Be sure to look right.” With that the slender, graceful form slipped over the edge of the balcony and into a tree.

Honda growled and followed the cryptic cat. Angrily he glared right. His breath left him and his heart jumped into his throat. Automatically he stepped forward and bent back over the rail for a better view. Through a window two rooms to the right he could clearly see a mirrored reflection. Jou and Seto lay together on a huge bed. Seto knelt between Jou’s widely splayed legs, his face buried in Jou’s groin, obviously deep throating. Jou’s head was thrown back, thrashing in ecstasy, his fists clutching the pillow under his head desperately, and feathers from the ripped pillow spilling onto the bed to mix with the golden hair. The sight of his crush lost in passion was enough to make his own body thicken with lust. When he reached for his erection a low growl and hiss warned him from the trees. Instantly he clenched his fists and turned away from the vision he’d wanted for himself. Furious, he stalked back into his room and closed the balcony door. Coldly he locked the door knowing the cat just outside would hear it.

*** 

Pegasus smiled at the ending of his favorite cartoon. As lightening flashed he frowned and glanced around the room. He smiled his welcome. “Atemu. Moutou Yugi is sleeping?”

“He’s cowering under his blankets hoping to sleep.” White teeth, fangs unconcealed, flashed briefly. “I was tempted to join him.”

“You’d make him wet the bed. Where are the others?”

“Hnn....then I’d have to give him another bath.” His fangs flashed again before humor died. “They’re on their way down. Unlock the balcony and let the mutant leopard in will you?” The cat-hybrid flinched as lightening flashed again.

The doctor opened the door and Otogi slipped in. “I am not a mutant leopard.”

“A solid black leopard is genetically a mutant.”

“Yeah, like you’re normal King Cheetah. Fuck, I’ll take my silky raven hair to your spiked mess of black, red, and blond.”

“At it again?” Bakura chuckled as he stepped in to the room. “You’re both hybrid cats not normally found in nature. Freaks.” Deliberately he tossed his long mane.

“Shut up.” Otogi sulked. If there was one person he envied it was Bakura for his snow leopard white hair.

Marik sighed as he stepped through the balcony door. “We are all freaks. Some of us more than others.” They golden-white lion moved forward closely followed by Noa.

Pegasus smiled at the blue tiger hybrid. “Nice to see you out Noa.”

“I wanted to see him.” The blue eyes clouded briefly. “I still don’t know why my brother chose him over me.”

“He didn’t. You know he doesn’t remember you. Gozoburo made him forget.”

“But why didn’t I get to go too? Seto is my brother. We have the same mother and we are littermates. Why...why did he choose him?”

“Not littermates, male fraternal twins. You don’t have the same father or feline DNA. Mokuba is his brother from his father. Mokuba is not your brother at all but Seto is as much Mokuba’s brother as he is yours.” Pegasus explained for probably the thousandth time. He knew what was coming next.

“But...” For the first time the blue-haired young man hesitated then to everyone’s surprise nodded. “Okay. I think I get it. Mokuba is a kitten and Seto was protecting the kitten?”

“Yes.” Pegasus was surprised at the breakthrough. Ever since Gozoburo had taken Seto and Mokuba from the lab and made them his ‘sons’ Noa had been in a stuck on a developmental plateau. He hadn’t advanced mentally or emotionally in all the years since. In all respects but physical Noa was still an eleven year old boy.

“Then maybe Seto will let me help him protect the kitten? Maybe then he will come home and see me again?”

“Uh he might. Would you like to take care of Mokuba?”

Noa nodded eagerly. “Yes. I...I gave him the medicine earlier and... And... When everyone else was cleaning them I gave him a bath too. He was sweet. Not icky at all.”

“Hmmm that was very nice of you.” A flash of lightening closely followed by the boom of thunder made them all jump.

Yami glanced uneasily outside. “We need to head back to base. Honda will talk to Kaiba in the morning. Doc can explain the particulars and then call us. They’ll probably want to talk to us. We need to get back to Shi-chan. The dogs are out, so she’s probably terrified, and you know how she gets hysterical in thunder. She’s probably hiding under the bed.”

Instantly the five young men rushed towards the door. The reminder was exactly what they needed to prod them into returning to their base. Their one surviving kitten was in distress and needed them and just as they had in the past, they moved to protect her.

Pegasus’s voice rang out sharply “Stop.”

As one they pivoted to challenge. “She is sedated right now. Her estrous started today. You can’t go near her.”

“Oh fuck not again.” Bakura moaned. Marik sighed and stepped further back into the room. Yami tugged Noa back as well.

“So we avoid the base for three days. Damn this is getting old.” Yami rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. “We can’t leave the area because of the threat and we can’t go back to base because we...well ...where do you suggest we spend the next three nights?”

The white haired doctor rolled his eyes. “Here obviously.”

Yami sighed and shook his head. “It would scare them half to death.”

An amused chuckle escaped the older man. “I didn’t say sleep with them. Hang out on their balconies or find spare rooms to sleep in.”

“Spare rooms?”

“Like any other guest would.” Pegasus smiled casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to suggest. “Good night boys.”

****  
Jounouchi panted as his body slowly relaxed. He became aware of soft tickles on his face and in his hair, and warm kisses lazily tracing across his thighs and shrinking cock. “Mmm...” It was all he could do besides purr deep inside where there was no sound, just a long happy vibration. A soft chuckle from his nether regions made him open his eyes and glance down, but didn’t stop his deep purr.

“Welcome back.” A smile teased the corners of Seto’s mouth – amazingly talented at cocksucking mouth. Jou mentally corrected. “Okay?”

“Okay?” Jou could see the preening and ego, but hell his master deserved it. He might as well tell the truth. “Oh! My! Gawd! Okay? That was... incredible.” He gave the brunet a chiding glance. “You know it.”

“Master will do, God isn’t necessary.” The teasing smugness faded. “I meant are you okay now – no more bad feelings from earlier? It’s right now?”

“Seto...” The blond frowned slightly. “It was all right the second ya locked that door. I understand what happened and it was as much my fault as yers. No reason ta be pissy about my own stupidity.”

“You mean that?”

“’Course I do.” Jou smiled at his master. “So... what next? ‘Cause I sure as hell ain’t done an’ I know yer not. I can smell yer heat. Ya wanna do me now? Or should we... uh... should I go down on ya? Or... what? I’m up fer anythin’ you are.”

The hard poke on the underside of Seto’s chin told him that his pet was serious. Surprise and excitement tingled through him. Jou had come less than five minutes before, had gone flaccid and become hard again in just that time. Damn, maybe his pet could keep up with him. But there was something he had to ask before the fucked each other blind. “Your secret isn’t a secret any more.”

“Yeah, kinda hard ta miss when yer swallowin’ m’come. Did it bug ya?”

“No but I can see where it will be an asset to our sexual relationship. You come with great perks. Your tail can fuck me while I fuck you – Lucky Pierre – I’ve never tried it but I want to. And your cock... those little structures that protrude... It will be constant stimulation on my prostate.”

“Yeah, I’ve done readin’ an’ I’ve studied so I ain’t ignorant. I never expected ta be on top with anyone but I wanted ta be ready just in case. They don’t bug ya huh?”

“They are a blunted, rounded version of feline barbs aren’t they? But instead of being hooked they are rounded and more like knobs that run around the upper half of your cock. They only come out just before ejaculation. An early warning system to when you come.”

“Yeah, hey you do got this figured out. That’s what Doc says they are. He says they are rooted in my tissues and to cut them out would be to make my dick half the size. Honda-san wanted ta do that but me an’ Doc talked him outta it.”

“I’m glad you did. Your cock is long, but not thick – barely two fingers. The length is fantastic because those knobs little will stroke my prostrate wonderfully, without the painful stretching that some thickness can cause.” He shimmied up beside Jou turning to where his fully aroused body was plainly visible. “You’re longer by two inches, but I’m almost twice as thick.”

Kat gazed down at the brunet haloed erection and felt his mouth water. The scent of sex was dizzying and their combined pheromones were making his heart pound. “Master?” His voice was a low rumble.

“Yes, Pet?”

“Why are we comparing dicks when we could be using them?” Giving the brunet a sly grin he slithered down the long white body, randomly biting as he moved towards the source of the most delicious smell he’d ever encountered.

Seto bit off a protest and lay back, fisting his hands at his side. He was hurting with need and balanced on the razor’s edge of control. He did not want to scare his Kat by suddenly grabbing his hair and forcing him to take all of him as he was aching to do. He was rewarded for his patience by a hot look and hotter mouth exploring him eagerly. He couldn’t control his tight moan of pleasure at the burning touch.

Jou felt almost drunk on the flavors and scents drowning his senses. Eagerly he opened his mouth and began to use his lips to tactilely discover the unique flavor and feel of his master. Growling low he nipped and suckled, lapping at everything he could reach, using his papillae to gather more of the taste onto his tongue.

Seto moaned at the strange and highly arousing sensation. The firm pressure running all over his cock and balls made him arch and the fire burning through him to burn higher and hotter. Without a qualm he kissed his control goodbye and gripped Jou’s blond hair tightly, forcing his shaft deeper into the hot touch. “Kat...” He rasped, barely able to form words. “Fuck yeah... Kat!” His pet knew, either by instinct or luck, exactly what he needed. The blond tucked his tongue just under the head of his dick and sucked hard at the crown, all the while using his hand to stroke long and strong along the shaft. In a few seconds Seto came, his cock spurting thick ribbons of seed into Jou’s mouth.

When Seto returned from the stratosphere Jounouchi was still laying between his thighs lapping, dropping open mouthed kisses and suckling, marking his skin. “Mm....” He sighed. “Not bad.” He teased. He expected his kitten to pounce him and play a bit. He was surprised by a low hiss and the hot mouth engulfing his slightly diminished cock, sucking hard, stimulating him all over again. Thinking he’d upset Jou he caught the blond’s head, forcing the golden gaze up to him, holding him still. “Jou I was teasing.” He tried to smile, but it faltered and died at the luminous passion in his kitten’s eyes. “Jou?”

“More...Now!” It was a growl, low and hard, filled with need. It made Seto’s cock, never really limp, surge upwards, regaining hardness. Jou felt the surge and wrenched his head away, bobbing down to take the whole length in down his throat. Stunned, Seto lay back and let his lover have his way, enjoying the suction and friction as his arousal returned.

Jounouchi was going crazy, the taste and feel of Seto, the deep scent of mating was making him hurt, his mind haze with lust, and his needs riot out of control. He knew on some level that Seto had come, the taste of his release was what triggered his needs to skyrocket. He needed, not wanted, needed more – more taste, more touch, more Seto. And not just in his mouth. He wanted to feel his master deep inside, as deep as he had been before. With a grunt he released his delicious prize and sat up. With his need driving him he leapt forward, pouncing his lover gracefully, using his cat’s elegance, balance and judgment to perfectly align his opening with the engorged shaft rising proudly, gleaming with a mix of saliva and come.

Seto blinked as Jou changed positions in an heartbeat. His body was aroused, his heat rising steadily, but he was nowhere near as hot as he could tell Jounouchi was. His kitten was truly in heat. He’d barely recognized that fact when he found his cock surrounded in hot, tightness. “Jou... wait... You wante....oooh...” He broke off when the he felt a delicate probe between his legs. A not so delicate prod and he shifted slightly, opening his legs and rolling his hips, simultaneously granting access and arching upwards, into Jounouchi’s downward thrust. As he was rebounding from the impact of penetrating Jou his lover’s strong, agile tail pressed into his opening, past the initial resistance to slide deep, finding his prostate with unerring accuracy. The world exploded with white hot need as pleasure like nothing he’d ever felt before consumed him. He was completely unaware of the deep growls and feral grunts and screams that filled the air around them – completely unaware of Jounouchi’s and his own.

Long, long, looong moments later Seto felt the return of his cognitive processes. Several thing struck him at once. First, his body was still encased deep within Jounouchi. Hard to miss that when a subtle vibration was causing the tight sheath gripping him to clench and shiver around his very sensitive cock in a pleasurable massage. Second was the sensation of being penetrated – not unpleasant but certainly not familiar either. The small tremors deep inside his own body told him that Jounouchi’s tail was vibrating with the same deep tremor. That was when it hit him – tremors – was Jou, his sweet kitten and hottest lay of his life – crying?

His eyes snapped open at the thought. Urgently he scanned Jounouchi’s face. Seeing no distress he released a sigh. “Hmmm...” He reached up and gently stroked back the sweat soaked golden hair. “You okay?” His voice was raspy and faintly hoarse. His own eyes widened slightly when the blond, instead of answering him, gave him a look he’d never seen before. Eyes narrowed, shifting to a catlike ellipse, and a tiny curve on his lips. It was the strangest thing he’d ever seen. Jounouchi wasn’t in any danger so the changes were definitely not what he would expect. Had he hurt his kitten after all?

Even as he thought it his lover lifted his chin and angled his look even more. That’s when it hit Seto. The look wasn’t dangerous, it was smug, complacent, and more than a little predatory. Jounouchi was watching him the way a patient lion on the savannahs of Africa would watch his lionesses play. It was disconcerting and raised the hair on the back of his neck. “Ki...”

The look disappeared in a blink and Jounouchi was smiling sheepishly. “Sorry Master. Ya made me so proud an’ happy I just... I was ... But ya need ta shower, unless you want your Kat-bath now?”

“Aren’t you tired? We...”

“Nah, I’m a night person. We’ve barely started. We got hours left. ‘Sides, I want ta give ya yer bath.” The predator peeked out of golden eyes for a moment. “I can promise ya will be clean – inside an’ out.”

Surprise made Seto blink up at his Kat. “Jou we just... we need a little time to...”

“I know ya do. Tha’s why I suggested th’ bath. I don’t really need it.” A quick squeeze of internal muscles emphasized Seto’s limp cock, held in only by Jou’s tight grip. With a rueful grin he glanced down at his own body, directing Seto’s gaze to his still hard body. “I’ve only come three times so I’m good for about six or seven, maybe more ‘cause ya know yer really hot.”

“Six or se...” The brunet swallowed hard and bit back a small moan of anticipation mixed with a hint of apprehension. Maybe it was an act, but he didn’t think so. Jounouchi may actually need a filler if he kept up his current pace... As soon as he thought it he rejected the idea. Seto could keep up with anyone – including a horny ex-virgin kitten. With a mental ‘bring it on’ he sent his pet a grin. “Kat-bath huh? Well, get to work then.” His grin faded to a pseudo-pout. “You got me all sticky with your come.”

With a whoop the blond gave one last internal squeeze and wiggle of his penetrating tail and slid off his loves relaxed, sweat and feather coated body. God he loved his master – and he was finally going to get to show him.

*** 

Seto was deep in exhausted slumber, his mind completely void of anything but deep satiation, when suddenly he was jerked awake by a harsh jolt and a long growling hiss of rage and threat. Recognizing that it came from his pet he snapped into awareness instantly and sat up. Jounouchi was already a blur of tawny skin as he attacked the tall shadowy form inside their room. In a heartbeat the figure was on the floor and Jounouchi knelt over it, immobilizing it with a foot to the neck. “Who th’ fuck are ya an’ why th’ hell are ya in our bedroom?”

Seto snapped on the lights and crossed to stand next to Jounouchi. His breath caught and then left in a whoosh. He knew that face, those eyes, he should – he saw them in the mirror every day. “What the fuck?”

“He’s one of th’ Others. He’s da one who took care of Mokuba.” Jounouchi explained. The first part was self-evident by the rounded cat ears and long tail, the second was glaringly obvious to Jounouchi by the scent the other boy was emitting.

Blue eyes met blue in mute appeal. Seto felt an odd sense of déjà vu. He knew this cat-person, not because they shared a face, but they’d met before. He was sure of it, but he didn’t know when. And deep down he knew that he meant no harm. “Let him up.”

“But...” It was the beginning of a protest that Seto overrode.

“Release him. He won’t harm us.”

Jounouchi moved away, his body alert and ready for any moves the intruder might make. His eyes narrowed and he tensed, ready to spring when the blue-haired boy stood. As ready and as fast as he was he wasn’t fast enough when the other cat sprang at Seto.

Seto went down under the sudden move, genuinely surprised until he realized that the other boy was hugging him, nuzzling, kissing him. He was stunned for a moment then pushed the cat away even as Jounouchi was dragging him backwards by his hair. They both froze when the boy let out an anguished yelp and began to cry. “Seto! Brother! I’ve missed you! Please don’t go away again. Please play with me! Stay! Let me stay! I’ll help protect the kitten. Please Seto!”

Jounouchi and Seto’s eyes locked and in one move the released their holds on the blue- haired teen and took several steps back. “Brother?” Jounouchi asked hoarsely even as his keen senses began to ascertain the truth. How he’d missed it before he had no idea. “Seto, you have a Cat-brother?”

“I only know of Mokuba, but...” Seto broke off because not only did the other share his face, but he knew the boy, had seen him. Damn it this was getting weirder and weirder. “I...” He turned to the sobbing cat. “I’m Kaiba Seto. What’s your name?”

The tears halted and surprise crossed his face. “I’m Noa. Your littermate.”

“Litter...” Slowly he shook his head, stepping back.

Pegasus’s plummy voice intruded, “Male fraternal twins. Same mother, different father, different feline DNA. Mokuba has your same father, different mother, different feline DNA. He is your brother but not Mokuba’s.” The doctor sketched a slight bow. “He ran off to find you first thing. I had hoped your being with Jounouchi would quell him but he has missed you too much.”

“You know about him, his...” Seto’s voice faded as another thought occurred to him. “Of course you did. Gozaburo hired you. You know about all this don’t you? It’s why you are here.”

“Yes I knew. And yes you and the rest are why I am here – sort of. You see I and my beloved Cyndia were part of the research team that developed the Transgenesis theory. Gozaburo was the only one who would finance it. We tried for quite a few years before we succeeded in producing a living child. We actually created fourteen. It was only as the children got older and began training that we understood what your father expected as a return. He was planning on training the males as mercenaries, killers. And the girls he was going to sell as exotic pets.” Seeing the stunned horror on Seto and Jounouchi’s faces he nodded slightly “There is a lot more to tell. The others are waiting downstairs. Please join us when you can.” The doctor gave them both a quick once over. “After you shower and dress. Noa, let’s go prepare breakfast for your brother and Jounouchi.”

The blue haired young man hesitated for a moment, glancing wistfully at Seto. Seto nodded and forced a smile at the familiar cat-boy. “We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Without another word Noa turned and followed the doctor out, closing the door behind him. Jounouchi looked at his master warily. “You took that well.”

“Took what well? That fairy tale good doctor was spinning or the blue cat-boy being my brother?”

“Uh... Both?” Jounouchi blinked and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t believe him? Them?”

“I don’t believe anything until its proven. I will listen to what they say and research it. I won’t make any decisions or promises until I know the truth; the verifiable truth.” He sighed and shook his head slightly. “If Gozoburo had anything to do with it I will be able to find out soon enough. Until I know for certain I can’t be sure what I...” He shrugged. “How do you think I should be reacting?”

“I expected ya to yell and scream, deny everythin’ if ya want the truth.” Jounouchi shrugged. “I mean yer okay with me an’ maybe Mokuba bein’ different, but yer well... well yer Kaiba Seto and I don’t think bein’ a lab experiment and animal hybrid would sit well with ya.”

Seto regarded his pet for a moment then smiled slightly. “I am too relaxed and happy to get angry. I have suspended disbelief until it can be proven or disproven. I do recognize Noa. Not completely, with no real memories, but I know him. It’s like I’ve always known him. I can’t explain it.”

Concern and understanding darkened the golden eyes to amber. “Ya don’t hafta explain it to me. I’m on yer side no matter what. I’m yer pet, not yer wife.” In a lightening fast change of mood he grinned. “But now that ya let that cat touch ya, you know what dat means right?”

Taking a few steps back, wary of the way Jou’s eyes took on a faint ellipse, he stalled “Kitten we really don’t have the time for...” He backpedaled a few steps as his pet advanced with a purposeful tread. “Kat now is not the time...” With a low moan of anticipation he yielded to the determined touch. “We need to shower. We don’t have time for a ...”

“Kat-bath, Master. Always time for a Kat-bath. And the Others would agree.”

*** 

Pegasus suppressed chuckles as Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya entered the room. He hastily averted his gaze to the pancakes he was cooking. Discreetly he decided not to mention their appearances. Jounouchi sauntered into the room with a distinct grace, his head held proudly, with an alert gleam in his golden eyes. He fairly radiated happiness and contentment. His hips had a sensual roll to them that they’d never had, and his stride bordered on a swagger. There was no denying that Kat had finally reached his sexual maturity. Kaiba Seto was a different story. On anyone else the obviously towel dried and finger combed hair, loose pants, and long t-shirt coupled with house slippers, would have been a statement of relaxation in his home environment. But because Kaiba Seto never relaxed in that way, never let his hair down, it was obvious he was dressed for comfort and camouflage. Of course the distinct limp and slow precise stride could have had something to do with that impression. Of course just because Pegasus was discreet didn’t mean everyone else was.

Noa turned to his twin with alacrity. “Seto! I’m sorry I interrupted you and Kat earlier. I just wanted to see you so bad. It’s been forever and I wanted...” The blue-haired young man trailed off as he took in the other’s appearance. “Seto what’s happened. You look like you’ve been in a fight. What did Kat do to you?”

Seto didn’t bother to answer, instead he turned to Pegasus. “Where are the others?”

“They’ll be down in a few moments. They love pancakes and bacon. I suggest you send Jounouchi up to get his friends so he can prepare them for your other guests.”

Noa, eyes shining with eagerness to please his brother, piped up, “I’ll go wake up the kitten. He...”

“My brother is not a kitten. His name is Kaiba Mokuba. Remember that.” Seto snarled before he could stop himself. Seeing the crushed pain in the cat-boy’s eyes made him sigh. “I’ll go get him. You... all of this is going to take some explaining.” Seeing the crestfallen look he relented slightly. “Noa could you continue to help Pegasus? Those pancakes smell delicious and we are probably going to need a lot more. Set the table too please?”

Ignoring the fact that he rarely sat at a table, much less ate on one and didn’t know how to set a table, Noa nodded enthusiastically. “Of course Brother! I’ll do it right away.”

“Thank you.” With an austere nod Seto turned and strode sedately away. Again Pegasus had to suppress his chuckles as the brunet winced slightly every other step. He’d tested all of their hormone levels at one time or another. All of the others had a hormone level that was slightly above a normal human’s. Six to eight times a day and they were sexually sated. That was not the case with Seto and Katsuya. Seto’s sex drive was second highest in all of his patients. Given the level of hormone Seto’s ability to have sex was probably about eight to ten a day uncontrolled. Of course he was second to Katsuya – who with the highest amount of feline DNA – reaped the full benefits sexually with a level that was double the others – twelve to sixteen. He wasn’t too concerned though. Jounouchi had been controlling his sex drive for years and would not overtax Seto too much – at least not after he’d finished ensuring fidelity in his chosen master.

Atemu slipped into the room closely followed by Marik, Otogi, and Bakura. Pegasus, well used to their silent entries, sighed. “You could have come down the stairs and entered normally. You didn’t have to enter through the study window.” Of course he’d known they would. That’s why he’d left it open for them. They were not used to entering and exiting like normal people. They were too used to living in shadows and hiding.

“Whatever.” Marik grumbled. “Breakfast? Pancakes and bacon? No eggs?” Hopefully “Coffee? Milk?”

“No. All of you go set the table. We are guests of Kaiba Seto. His other guests will be joining us.” Pegasus kept his voice casual, not wanting to upset his volatile patients. He knew they were temperamental and there had been something in the air last night.

Marik stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise, Atemu warbled slightly, Bakura audibly gritted his teeth, and Otogi chuckled. It was Otogi who moved to the cupboard first. “Okay I’ve got the plates. Marik grab the silverware. Atemu grab the coffee cups and saucers, Noa get the tablecloth with matching napkins from the drawer. Bakura grab the juice glasses.” The kats flew into a flurry of action. Cups, plates, glasses and all manner of dishes and flatware were held in their hands and balanced or dangling on tails.

They were trooping to the dining room across the main hall when a soft giggle at the top of the stairs caught their attention. Instantly the train of KATS froze and as one looked up towards the landing. Sure enough Jounouchi accompanied by their little look-alikes were standing at the top of the stairs. Most were staring at them in shock and fear, but Yugi, the smallest and Atemu’s look-alike was obviously stifling more giggles. Instantly they froze in place staring up at the teens. Their fear was very evident not only in their eyes but in their scents. The didn’t want to frighten them further.

Noa, excited to show everyone how Pegasus just taught him to fold a napkin barreled through the door not expecting the his family to be frozen on the other side, shrieked in surprise and tried to stop his forward rush only to skid on the tile floor, slamming into the back of Otogi, who immediately fell face-first into Bakura. With the inevitability of falling dominos each of the Kats toppled forward into the other in a chain reaction that set off a cacophony of shattering dishes, clanging flatware, yowls, hisses and curses.

From the top of the stares the formerly terrified teens watched first in shock and then amazement as the strange cat-boys tumbled ears over tails. The hisses and growls were strange, and the curses were turning the air blue, but it was the chagrined expressions on each of their faces that broke the ice. Comical dismay and embarrassment was readily identifiable on all of their face. Yugi was the first to laugh – again. This time his friends, fear faded at the comedy, began to chuckle as well. Their laughter only grew louder as kitty ears flattened and tails drooped too the ground. They were too adorable to be scary.

Bakura, to distract himself from his humiliation turned to his blue-haired pride-brother and snarled, tensing to pounce the idiot. The laughter died at his aggression, then a soft voice, one that’d never addressed him but he recognized anyway, admonished softly “None of that. It was an accident. We’ll help you pick up.”

Bakura’s head lifted and his eyes trained on his little look-alike. “Nobody asked you.”

Showing more courage than sense the white-haired teen moved through his frozen companions and down the stairs. “You don’t have to ask. It’s what friends are for.”

“Who said we were friends?” It as a rough question, but there was an odd note in it. Yearning, hope, desire, whatever it was, it was as bright as a beacon – at least to Ryou.

Smiling casually he shrugged. “You guys gave us the stuff to get rid of the poison. You protected, saved, and took care of us.” Ryou deliberately didn’t mention the baths. It  
was too disturbing. “I’d say that makes us friends.”

Bakura’s flattened ears came up warily, as did his tail, forming an odd question mark. “You think so?”

“Well of course. At the very least we owe you. We’ll clean the mess, you guys stay still. We don’t want you getting cut.” Briskly he turned and cocked an eyebrow up at his friends on the stairs. “Let’s go. The sooner we clean up the sooner we get breakfast.”

Jounouchi chuckled and descended the stairs, leading his friends into the fray. He’d stayed out of it initially because he’d wanted to assess everyone. But now he could see there was no danger of any violence – at least not the kind that would kill anyone. There were so many human and cat pheromones floating around that he was very glad he and Seto had fucked each other into a heap just a few minutes ago because even sated he could feel his desire for his master rising. If he hadn’t been satisfied he might...

“What the hell is going on here? Who the fuck broke my dishes and scuffed my floor?” His master’s unmistakable voice broke his thoughts – and made his desire shoot higher.

Several low rumbles met the challenge and the boys just descending the stairs froze. Jounouchi sighed inwardly. Too many hormones and too many males were going to make this situation hard. Master was feeling threatened by the invasion into his territory. Doing an about face he turned and mounted the stairs, getting to Seto’s side. Softly, without any kind of heat that could be mistaken for a challenge to his alpha he explained. “It was an accident. They are going to clean it up. They meant no harm.” Cautiously he leaned against his temperamental love and rubbed his ear against his shoulder releasing his scent and blotting out some of the others. He was rewarded by the slight relaxation of the long, tense body. Content with that he purred lightly and nestled deeper into Seto’s side. More relaxation and a strong arm closed around his waist.

“Fine, they can clean up the mess. Mokuba, Jounouchi, let’s go set the table – as I presume that’s what they were doing?” With Seto holding Mokuba’s hand with his right hand and cradling Jou with his left arm, they descended the steps and crossed the hall, skirting the debris and other boys.

Noa watched them with yearning eyes. It was obvious he wanted to be in that group. “Brother... may I help you please?”

Mokuba glanced at Seto, then at the blue-haired cat-boy. “Uh, you can join us. I’m Mokuba. Seto says you think you’re his brother. He’s my brother too. Are you my brother?”

Noa picked his way through the glass as everyone in the room watched silently. The emotion in the moment was palpable in the air. “No. You have a different mother and father than I do. Brother and I have the same mother and different fathers. You are still a kitten so Seto chose to stay with you. But now... can’t I be with you too? I’ll protect you Kitten, I promise.”

“His name is Kaiba Mokuba, not Kitten.” Seto ground out. At his harsh toned reminder the blue-haired Kats’ ears and tail drooped.

“Oh.” Mokuba felt his heart wrench slightly. The obviously troubled and needy boy so badly wanted to be included with them. Smiling at the teen he captured one of the anxiously twisting hands with his free hand, tugging him to his side and nodded slightly “So you and Seto are half brothers and Seto and I are half brothers.” 

“Y...Yes.” The blue-haired head ducked shyly. “I... my name... Kitt... Moku.. You... call me Noa?” 

“Sure Noa.” He grinned and just like that the tension was gone, driven away by the blinding smile Noa gave Mokuba.

Seto, after an assessing look, led the way into the kitchen, leaving everyone else to stay and clean up their mess.

Pegasus smiled at them as they entered. He was carrying a couple brooms and dust pans in one hand and pushing a vacuum with the other. “I’ll take these out to them while you get the replacement dishes.”

“Dishes? We’ll use the Styrofoam disposable.” Seto growled. Okay it was mean, there were plenty of dish sets in his house but he wasn’t going to waste more until he knew what was going on. “We’ll use the picnic plastic silverware we got for by the pool as well.”

Jounouchi froze. It felt like a slap, an insult. And even if it wasn’t directed at him it felt like it was. Surprisingly it was Noa who saved the day. “Out by the pool? Oh can we eat out there? Please? Just call the dogs off and we can all eat outside. The rain made it smell so good outside and the sun is cool and pretty in the morning.” Imploringly he turned to his brother. “Please?”

Seto recognized the reason behind his Kat’s sudden rigid body and wanted to curse himself. Instead he took the suggestion of the other teen. “Sounds good. I’ll call security right away.” He was rewarded with a slight relaxation of his lover’s body.

By the time the KATS and their look-alikes joined Seto, Jounouchi, Mokuba and Noa by the pool a lovely breakfast al fresco was perfectly arranged. As they took their seats Otogi coughed slightly and observed “We’re missing someone.”

As the others looked around Jounouchi nodded. “Yeah, Honda. He was busy when I went to get him. The smell made me kinda sick so I... left him to it.”

Except for Mokuba and Noa, everyone else nodded knowingly, including Seto. Jounouchi smiled slightly and sighed. “Okay so, I’m Jounouchi Katsuya, your host is Kaiba Seto, and the black-haired Kitten is Kaiba Mokuba. Everyone here knows Doc, so now – who are you?” Jounouchi pointed to the white-haired KAT seated beside him.

There was a low growl then the cat-boy sighed and took his eyes off the food. “I’m Bakura.” He didn’t miss start the human teen next to him gave. “And I’m hungry. We didn’t get dinner last night.” There was another jolt then the boy – Ryou – squeaked. “Your cat-bath’s didn’t count.” A hentai look filled Bakura’s eyes. “As delicious as you were.”

Jounouchi wanted to chuckle at the blush that covered his friend, instead he lifted a brow. The white-haired teen didn’t fail him. “I’m Bakura Ryou. And I want to know why you have my name and why we look alike.” The red darkened. “I don’t want to talk about the cat-bath.”

Pegasus interceded, “I will explain it all after introductions.”

“I... All right.” Ryou nodded and glared down at the table, willing his blush away.

“I’m Marik, and I’m hungry too.”

“My name is Ishtar Malik. I’m hungry but want an explanation more.” He glared at his blond look-alike. “He has my face.”

“Not quite. I have a scar, you don’t. You’re prettier and softer. You look like a girl.” The hot gaze travelled over his face and hair. “But you smell like a man. I like that.”

“Why you... you.. Ecchi! Hentai!” Malik made to stand up only to find himself held fast by Yugi.

“I’m Moutou Yugi. I... I’m really scared and worried but I don’t think you guys are going to hurt us.” He smiled slightly. “I think we can be friends.”

Atemu chuckled at the teen’s optimism. He could see why Katsuya liked him so much. “I agree with Yugi – my name is Atemu.” He nodded to Noa. “He is Noa. Now can we eat? All of us are hungry. We had to leave our food to come rescue you.”

At that reminder Seto nodded and picked up a platter of pancakes from the warmer. Taking two he passed the platter to Mokuba on his right. Picking up a second platter, this time with what had to be his entire month’s stock of bacon, ten pounds at least, he took two strips and passed it to Jounouchi on his left. After ensuring his family served themselves he motioned for them to be passed along. “Doctor? Explain please?”

Pegasus sighed regretfully down at his warm pancake and set the syrup aside. “Some of you know this and some don’t so I will start from the beginning. Please ask your questions after I’ve finished.” He swallowed hard and began his story – their story really. “Cyndia and I were child prodigies of pioneers of genetic scientists, two couples who worked together since college. Perhaps we were engineered as well although our parents denied it.” He shrugged to show it didn’t matter. “Our earliest memories were of the lab, experiments and discoveries. We didn’t attend formal schools, nor any other kind of interaction. But we... thrived. We had each other and needed no one else. At some point, and I really have no recollection of when, we surpassed out our parents. Our discoveries went well past their abilities. They were not foolish enough to tell anyone that we were doing the work and they had been relegated to the roles of assistants. Research money, grants and investors poured in. Our facilities were upgraded and expanded. It was an incredible time. We literally had dozens of people at our command.” He paused and smiled sadly “We were just fourteen.” Shaking it off he continued. “It wasn’t to last. Cyndia’s parents and mine were attending a conference on genetic potential when their plane crashed. Their deaths didn’t really affect us emotionally – we were distant from them – just as they’d raised us to be. But soon it became obvious. The funding was pulled, the investors disappeared, and the grants were cancelled. We had no money to continue our research. Nobody would believe the research was ours. It couldn’t have come at a worse time. We’d just developed a working theory of genetic splicing that would enable anamorphic/human transgenic induction. We had actually introduced feline DNA into a simian embryo. It lived and developed for a few months. We autopsied it and found we’d used too much feline DNA. The internal structures were too disparate between a common housecat and a chimpanzee. We were ready to try again but there was no funding.” 

He broke off and looked away, across the pool and out over the lush landscape. “I found a note in my father’s schedule about an appointment with Gozoburo Kaiba being interested in funding research. I looked up the date in my father’s journal. It detailed Kaiba’s approach and subsequent offer – as well as father’s refusal. The reasons were listed clearly – Criminal behavior, war mongering, connections to the underworld – there was no ambivalence about it. We knew he was not a decent human, but we also felt that a person like him would be best suited for our needs. I called him.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tight as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. 

“He wanted to see proof. We showed him the autopsied experiment and our discoveries of where we went wrong. I could explain in detail, but... simply put we’d used the wrong genes and more importantly the wrong amount of genes. We’d used three percent feline. That doesn’t seem like much but it is a huge mutation. The simian DNA couldn’t adapt. We studied adaptations of DNA and found that natural effective adaptations were between point zero three and point zero five. Up to one half of one percent. We’d used six times that amount. Kaiba was interested but not excited. He agreed to fund one experiment and if we produced a viable hybrid then he would fund the rest.” 

His lips twisted bitterly. “We succeeded beyond our expectations. The transgenic hybrid was born more chimpanzee than cat but with distinctly feline characteristics such as peaked ears, long tail, elliptical eyes, and a thick pelt. It was a triumph. We were funded at that point. The experiment lived for five years. Not long in the scope of feline or chimpanzee life but long enough. We were able to reliably reproduce the experiment five times. Each time changing the DNA splicing either up or down. By the time the last chimpanzee was born we could accurately predict the characteristics it would have, we were even able to tailor them to a certain extent. We were so excited by our success we told our benefactor. We thought he’d be excited as we were.”

This time he laughed, but it was still bitter. “He was. And he wanted to move our experiments up. We were to start testing with human cells.” He lowered his head slightly in shame. “We didn’t hesitate. We were riding the wave of success and we wanted to move onward. We began immediately. He paid women to donate their ova and carry the hybrids, paid men to donate their sperm. He acquired big cat DNA from various sources.” Pegasus turned back to face the table. “There were a couple miscarriages then we were able to produce a... viable experiment. The first ever, and oldest living of all our transgenesis specimens – Seto.” He nodded to the young man. “The second born is Noa – by a few hours. Third is Katsuya. There were others that have passed on but next in line came Atemu, then Bakura, then Marik, Otogi, Shizuka, Mokuba. The first three born, Seto had the least amount of feline DNA at point zero one, Noa with point zero three and Katsuya with point zero five. We found our projections of your development were right on target.”

“Wait a second. Who’s Shizuka?” Jounouchi interrupted, his voice harsh and loud.

“No questions until I’m finished.” The doctor reprimanded. “We continued with our experiments untroubled by anything. We had all we could wish for. While we waited for the delivery of the next KATS we experimented with simple gene splicing on cells that we were not going to use, watching them divide, cataloguing any spontaneous cessations. We froze them for later study.”

“This went on for seven, almost eight years.” Pegasus looked around the table at his spellbound audience. “He took Seto from us to ‘test in a real world environment.’ To see if they’d pass for human. Seto hadn’t wanted to go and had in fact escaped back to the compound, back to his siblings. Once Gozoburo knew what drew him back he took Mokuba to keep Seto under control.” He drew a deep breath. Now came the hard part.

 

“Until this point we were happily oblivious to everything. Yes a few of our experiments had failed, but we had several living, viable successes. Then something changed. One was born with an abnormality caused by an imperfect splicing. It was Cyndia who’d done the merge so she knew she was the only one to blame. The child, Shizuka, was born with a corneal abnormality that made her blind. Cyndia felt so badly that she began to take care of the girl. She grew closer and closer, stopped seeing her as an experiment and began to see her as ... as a baby... her baby. The girl even called her Mama. Cyndia was able to hide this from everyone, including Gozoburo, for a long time. Almost five years in fact. All of the other female specimens had died and Cyndia was able to keep us convinced that she was working to save this one and nobody questioned Cyndia or her isolation of the girl. It wasn’t true of course, at least not like we took it. Then Gozoburo found out the girl was blind quite by accident. He ordered her terminated. Cyndia said no and threatened to go public with the whole mess if he tried to murder her baby.” A single tear slipped from the corner Pegasus’ eye. “He killed her. While I stood there trying to reason with them both he pulled out a gun and put a bullet in her brain. Then without a hesitation he ordered me back to the lab – I was to prepare the girl for a little show. Some of his underworld friends wanted to see how well his dogs hunted and killed. She would be their prey.”

Ignoring the tears that continued to fall he looked around the room at his creations, his children, his only salvation for his many crimes. “You all were there that day. You know what happened. I came back to the lab and looked around, it was as if I was seeing you all for the first time. Atemu you were practicing your death bite, Bakura you were practicing your suffocating grip on Katsuya and he was flicking you away with his tail, Marik you were clawing at the walls, and Otogi, you were sitting quietly reading. As I looked I realized what I was seeing. Not experiments, not inanimate creatures, not animals to be used – but children – young children. I collapsed, and like the good children you were, you ran to me. I cried, I bawled and I screamed, because I knew what Cyndia had discovered. And I knew too late to tell her. After a while I pulled it together and told you, all of you about Cyndia – and what was planned for Shizuka. Before we could form a plan they came for her.” 

He shuddered and buried his face in his hands. “Katsuya lost his mind. Shizuka is very precious to him and... well you all have seen him lose his higher reasoning to his animal side.” Gulping back the pain he continued, he had to get this out. “He tore after them and we all followed. The dogs were not out but they would be soon. Shizuka was stripped and dropped off in the woods. Her clothes were brought to the dogs I’m sure. As fast as we tried to be we weren’t as fast as the scooters. They were far ahead of us when the dogs were finally released. Katsuya was faster, and reached her first. He got to her before the dogs, not realizing he was on camera and Gozoburo and his guests were watching him. He.. stripped off his shirt and covered her with it, then boosted her into the tree. The dogs... the dogs were on him in a second. He didn’t have time to climb up. He killed four of the dogs without getting more than a few scratches. Gozoburo’s guests must have been disappointed because he sent two security guards after him. One tried to drown him and got torn apart. If Gozoburo’s audience wanted death and gore they got it. The other guard wasn’t going to take a chance. He grabbed Katsuya and laid his tazer against the back of his skull. Kat didn’t lose consciousness. The structures of his brain are different and transmit energy differently so he wasn’t unconscious so much as dazed and incoherent. He shrieked and ran off into the woods. The guard grabbed Shizuka and threw her to the ground. He left and more dogs were released. We arrived just as the dogs did. Gozoburo hadn’t taken any chances this time. He’d sent twenty dogs. I scooped up Shizuka and tossed her back in the tree, then picked up a branch. The fight was intense, everyone was hurt – I lost my eye – the others bear scars that would have killed anyone else. But we made it back to the lab and barricaded ourselves inside. We had plenty of food and water, our generator was solar powered and we were completely protected until we could negotiate our way out. That’s what we thought. But we never had to. We didn’t hear a word from Gozoburo for weeks. Then on the news we heard Seto had staged a coup of Kaiba Corporation and Gozoburo committed suicide at the realization.”

He took a cleansing breath and let it out slowly. “At first we thought it was a trick or a ploy. But after a few months we realized that it couldn’t be, not with all the changes Seto was making. I knew you didn’t remember about the others, knew that you’d been thoroughly brainwashed. So I just didn’t mention the lab or the others. We decided to catch up on education and other parts of normal life. Of course when Katsuya was found we had some trouble with that faction snooping around but that died away and it’s been quiet. With only an occasional foray by a few of the old timers who remember. Not many though. Those type of men tend to... fade rather quickly.” He carefully cut a piece of his cold pancake. “Questions?”

Seto looked at the man squarely. “You have evidence? Documented, verifiable proof?”

“Of course. All records, even videos, are available. My, Cyndia’s and even Croquet, my assistant keep journals and have done so for years. You may access them at your leisure. Also I recommend a few discreet blood tests at the lab of your choosing.”

“All right.” Seto nodded briskly. “Where is the lab? Their home?”

“About six kilometers north in the wooded area bordering your lake property.”

“I was told that area was a biohazard dump site and couldn’t be used for... I see. It’s all a lie then. I will tour the area today and see for myself.” There was a rustle around the table before Pegasus sighed “Not today, not for another two days I’m afraid.”

“Why not?” Suspicion filled blue-eyes locked on the older man.

“Shizuka is in estrous. It’s best if you are not exposed to her at this time. She...”

The CEO was thunderstruck. “Estrous? Are you suggesting that I’d ... I’d...”

Pegasus nodded and sighed. “You would respond to her pheromones and scent. She would not react to you because she is decidedly lesbian, but you would definitely react to her and you may not be able to control yourself.”

“Sh... wha... Why do you say that?” That completely stunned Seto. He’d never been out of control sexually – except with his Kitten. He was not an animal. “I...”

“I base it on the similarity of scents between siblings. Your sexual habits have been bi-sexual and you react strongly to Katsuya so it follows that on a chemical level, Shizuka could affect you – because she is Katsuya’s sister.” He shook his head decisively. “No, the damage would be horrendous, not just to Shizuka and your relationship with Katsuya, but to everyone because if you touched her we would have to kill you.” The normally easy-going smile had hardened, become edged with intent. “She is like a daughter to me and a cherished baby sister to the others.”

When Seto would have argued his pet stopped him. “Sibling? I gotta sister?” Katsuya breathed in disbelief. “Why don’t I remember her if I gotta sister?”

“Yes you have a sister. Our only surviving, full-blooded siblings. Marik and Bakura are half brothers like Seto and Noa are. Atemu is half brother to Otogi. Same mother’s different fathers.” He shrugged and answered the blond’s question. “I’ve done extensive testing and I believe I know what happened. Felines store long term memory in a different area of the brain. The tazer jolt was directly over the cortex that houses the long term memories. In effect he scrambled your memories, made them unreadable to you. To put it in computer terms he reformatted it. You only had the most recent memories that hadn’t had a chance to be stored in long term. Unfortunately those memories were affected and returned as nightmares.”

“Take me to her.” Quick as the cat he was Jou was on his feet. “I need to see her.”

“No. It’s waited years, it can wait a few more minutes. We’ll finish the explanations first.” Pegasus reproved. “Sit down and listen and I will show you photographs of all of you and we will do a live feed to the lab. You will be able to talk to her yourself. Bakura Ryou asked earlier why you had similar names and looked alike. After having met you all last night I researched some old files and notes and believe I have that answer. All of your mother’s at one time, was in contact with Gozoburo Kaiba while you were in utero. That is only significant because of the period of time they were in contact. You see during that period Cyndia and I were working on a way of introducing genetic modifications that were less invasive than splicing. One of the ways was a transference using placental transfer. In other words the host is injected with the DNA via an I.V. and it is processed directly to the growing fetus along with certain hormones and chemicals to make them receptive. The testing was aborted because the acquisition of the necessary hormones was very difficult. They could only be acquired from the placenta of a mature, live birth. The only live births with placentas were of course, Atemu, Seto, Noa, Jounouchi, Ryou, and Marik at that time. We did harvest from those placenta’s but it was decided that as there were no ‘normal’ women who would submit to the testing, it was not viable.” 

He closed his single eye for a moment, then opened it again. “We assumed that the serums were properly disposed of. The notes I found last night were comprehensive. Gozoburo tricked the women, your mothers, into meeting him for an interview or some other trumped up excuse and once he had them he ... kept them for a few days, slowly infusing them with the DNA modifier. After he infused them he monitored then released. He used various ways to erase what had happened from their minds. He chose them apparently because they had no obvious husbands or family around to question their temporary absences.”

Yugi was aghast. “We’re... brothers? Or he’s my father?” Malik and Ryou were shaking their heads and scooting away.

“Not at all. You do share some genetic material, hence the shared physical attributes, but if and when I do a genetic study I expect I will find that you all share a slightly higher equivalent than perfect strangers. Perhaps fourth or fifth cousins. The material you share though directly affects your appearance.” Frowning he decided to spell it out. “Remember he was going to sell the females as sex toys and use the males as killers. A pretty, small young boy/man trained as Dokufu would be an effective killer and it would bypass the problems we were having with female splicing. The X chromosomes were not adapting well to splicing. That is what he had planned. But for some reason not spelled out clearly he ended the experiment and simply monitored you all. To remind him, and perhaps as a macabre joke, he started to call Marik by that name – a kind of bastardization of the name Malik’s parents gave him. For Bakura he used Ryou’s family name.” A small smile touched his lips as he read the questions that were being restrained. “Atemu chose his own name, but originally it was Kame, probably after the Kame Game shop where Yugi’s mother was staying during her confinement. Kame or Kami – God. Atemu is the name of an Egyptian God. The feline DNA used for Atemu was of Egyptian origin.”

Malik leaned forward slightly and frowned. “Does that mean we are part cat too?”

“I won’t know the extent, but based on your appearances I’d say less than point zero zero two. Perhaps one or two genes were modified, and they all were targeted to make you smaller, more agile and pretty.”

In unison the three small teens swore “Fuck.” “Damn.” “Ah man.”

Taking advantage of their little look-alike’s preoccupation the three Kats slid forward and wrapped stealthy arms and tails around their chosen ones.

“So does this mean that I have a little clone somewhere?” Otogi asked softly.

“No. Yours spontaneously aborted, as did Jounouchi’s. There was probably something wrong with the fetus’ and the introduction of a mutagen was enough to make it unviable.” Seto’s was never used because his placenta separated early and was unable to be harvested.”

An unexpected voice snarled “Damn you are fucking cold. All this time I’ve been listening and fuck you’re cold. Fetus’ – why don’t you just say it? They were babies and by experimenting on them with shit you developed, they died.” Honda stalked to the table and stood glaring at the doctor. “You’re the coldest bastard on earth.”

Instantly Bakura, Marik, Atemu and Otogi were on their feet, growls rumbling from them. Pegasus stood slowly and sighed. “Stop boys. He’s right. At that time I was cold and indifferent. And it is easier for me to use words like fetus and the like because it hurts me to say the others. But he right. They were babies that were killed by my research. They weren’t the only ones, not first and not last. But I do feel them now.” He motioned to a chair. “Please sit down and ...” For the first time he saw the empty platters pitchers. There was nothing left, not even scraps. He boys had large appetites. “Well as I see we’re finished let’s clean up out here and move inside. We’ll try to get a video conference setup so you all can visit with Shizuka and I can check the status of our guests.”

“You and I will go setup the conference. Mokuba see to the clean-up. Katsuya help him.” Standing up without a wince was a challenge for Seto, but he managed it. He would not show weakness in front of these people. “Come to my study when you’re done.” Jounouchi stood too, as if pulled by an invisible chain. When Seto would have turned away he caught the tall brunet with a strong hand and stepped close, rubbing against him, distributing scent and picking up some of Seto’s. With a low purr he whispered. “I get hot when you take command like that.”

Jounouchi suppressed his laughter when Seto’s eyes flared slightly, startled and baffled for an instant. Then a shutter dropped and his master stepped back. Without a word, the tall brunet strode away briskly – or it would have been brisk if he hadn’t had a barely discernable limp. Pegasus, after an amused and reproachful look, hurried after his barely limping patient.

Honda spoiled Jounouchi’s moment of purring satisfaction by snarling. “God damn. Jounouchi get your head out of his ass for a moment and think. He’s a player and doesn’t...”

In an instant the blond whirled, growling low, his eyes taking on an elliptical cast. As obvious as the cat in Jou was, it was the human that taunted “It wasn’t my head in his ass it was my tail with his cock in my ass I was thinking about. Say one more word Honda and I swear I’ll –“

“You’ll what? We’re friends, best buds. You won’t hurt me. We’re like brothers.” Honda moved around the table and tried to clasp his shoulder. Jou slid away from the touch, growling and hissing, his teeth bared in a warning grimace.

Atemu sighed and decided to put an end to this before any blood was shed. He rose to his feet, using his tail and arm to help Yugi stand as well. “As fun as this is, it is not getting this mess cleaned up. We all want to see Shizuka.”

Honda wasn’t smart enough to use the olive branch. “I won’t leave it. Damn it Jounouchi I’ve thought about it all night. You’re too smart to let that loser hurt you. Let’s go home and forget all this.” He reached for the blond again. The next second there was a blur of gold and a streak of black as Jounouchi lunged at him, snarling, and Otogi, who’d silently been stalking forward for just such an emergency. Honda was forced to safety, pushed out of Jou’s trajectory as blond and black streaks converged, then fell to the ground on impact. 

There was a moment of stillness then the blond leapt to his feet, his eyes trained on Honda. Just as quickly Otogi rushed to stand, blocking any advance. “Leave him alone. You’ve broken his heart and he is jealous as hell. I’ll deal with him.”

“Why the fuck are you interferin’?” His voice was rough and hard, his breath coming in pants. “He’s got to learn not to fuck with me an’ mine.”

“I’ll teach him. He’s my responsibility now. I’ll deal with it. He won’t fuck with you again.” Seeing that didn’t work he tried another tactic. “You don’t really want to hurt him. Let me take care of him. You have my word he won’t be so stupid again.”

For a moment they all hung there suspended, then Jounouchi shifted, his stance assuming the familiar, relaxed posture. “Fine. But teach him manners and keep him offa me an’ my master.” Jounouchi felt no shame in claiming he belonged to Seto. It was true, and if anyone was capable of understanding it was these people.

Mokuba smiled, proud of Jounouchi and happy for his brother and the obvious loyalty and love of his pet. “Okay guys, lets get this stuff to the recycle bin. There’s nothing for the compost heap. Noa, help me carry the warming trays and pitchers in?”

“Sure. Kitten you...” The bright face fell and he sighed apologetically. “Mokuba you are as organized as my – our – brother.” Although most of the people in attendance didn’t understand the significance of that statement all of the Kats did except Jounouchi, Mokuba and Noa himself. In the past, since their separation nobody could compete or compare with Seto in Noa’s eyes. And he’d never once acknowledged Mokuba’s equal claim to their shared brother. In one sentence, just a few moments, Noa had made more progress mentally and emotionally than he had in years.

Inside Seto was setting up for the video conference. “There is equipment on your end?”

“Of course. It matches yours.” Pegasus hesitated briefly then “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Figured that out?”

“Obvious. You didn’t want to leave Jounouchi or Mokuba. But you felt this important enough to do so. What is it?”

“Why did you keep them here? Why didn’t you take them far away?” It was a good question, but Seto had an idea that made his head hurt and his heart clench.

“I think you’ve figured it out. But I will explain. Despite felines being primarily solitary animals, they – you – are not. You all make up a pride, a family unit. Part of it is your differences and need to belong and part of it is your human need for contact.” Pegasus chuckled “Yes even you have it. But the other part of it is... A pride must have an alpha.”

“Atemu...?”

“No, and you know it. You are the alpha. Atemu leads only because you don’t. Staying in your area, your territory, kept you as their leader. And you have provided direct, inadvertent leadership when needed. The books you got for Mokuba were wonderful primers for them as well. The tutors were inspired and unknowing, with the aid of video, taught them as well. Your high school books were easy to acquire and they are keeping apace. Food, shelter and money have never been a problem because the leftover funding.”

“Why do they hide?”

“Gozoburo had need for assassins and huge amounts of wealth, but he needed more, an entrée into the slave market. He wanted to sell his exotic pets. In order to do that he contacted some friends in the drug trade. You have since broken ties, but they funded some of the project. It has taken me years to learn this as there is no formal documentation, just notes and a few... remaining witnesses. To come out openly was to paint a target on us all – including you and Mokuba. As it is we have been running covertly, trying to discover a way to get rid of the threat.”

“If you had explained all this years ago I would have handled it.”

“I don’t think so. This is...”

“I am owed. I can call in those markers. It will cost nothing and ensure everyone’s safety. I will do it in a moment.”

“If you need a bargaining chip we have the three men. One may have expired overnight although my assistant Croquet was working on him.”

“If I had their pictures it would help. So I can show him who we have.”

“I’ll have Croquet record them and send the file.”

“Good.” Turning away he opened his cell and dialed a never used – but never forgotten -number. As he’d expected it was answered on the second ring.

“Kaiba-san, this is an unexpected pleasure.” The soft voice murmured.

“Unexpected? After your men attacked my home last night?”

There was a gasp of shock, then the soft voice sharpened. “My men? You are mistaken. You are off limits. It is well known.”

“I don’t make mistakes. They are currently the guests of my... pets. Would you like them returned?”

There was a pause and the soft voice returned. “I would see them myself, question them, for you have been off limits for years. Our debt to you is great, as is my fondness of you from my memories. I will come personally to deal with this affront. I assure you if they are of my family they acted without my knowledge. I am in my limousine not far from your home. Would you honor me with an invitation?”

Seto knew it was dangerous, probably stupid, but he believed the Yakuza crime lord, Fayah Riki. After Seto had removed Gozoburo, he’d helped Riki to remove his father – a vicious killer who’d murdered Riki’s younger brother as an example when Riki tried to leave the Yakuza. Seto and Riki had come into contact through meetings between their fathers. They’d never been friends but they had been compatible in motives and in bed. After Gozoburo’s death, in one of their trysts Riki expressed envy of Seto, hatred for his father, and explained it all. Seto, seeing the end of a dilemma for him – the elder crime boss’s constant demands - had simply given Riki a modified version of the drug his father favored. Riki had stepped into his father’s shoes easily with no one suspecting him of killing the old lord. They hadn’t seen each other except in passing at parties since. He didn’t trust Riki, but the man owed him a lot.

“Of course. Perhaps that would be best. You remember the address?”

“I could never forget. I will be there in about half an hour.” The line disconnected.

“Ya were with him.” His pet’s voice rasped from behind him.

He turned to see all of his guests staring at him with varying degrees of censure. “With who?”

“Whoever you were on the phone with.” Atemu stepped forward, through the group, leading them into the room. “Katsuya – all of us – can tell. Your voice was different with him and your scent changed, became more sexual.”

Marik snickered and Bakura snorted. “Yeah right like it could be more. It’s obvious he got laid last night.” Seeing the fury start to erupt the KAT backed down. “But he’s right. Whoever you just spoke to on the phone was once your sex partner. Your body recognized him and released sex chemicals. We can smell them.” He shrugged and strolled past the frozen brunet. “It doesn’t mean you want to fuck him now. Just that you had a good time when you did fuck him. Memories trigger physical shit.”

Seto went rigid as he realized exactly what that meant. His kitten would know each and every time they came in contact with any of his previous sex partners. Mentally he winced at the numbers he could remember – and swallowed hard at the ones he’d forgotten. “My previous relationship with Fayah Riki is of no concern to anyone but myself.” He bit off coldly then turned to his brother. “Mokuba you and the other non-KATS go to the safe room and stay until I call for you. Only me, nobody else.”

“But Seto...”

“Go Mokuba. Riki denied any knowledge or involvement but these men belong to Riki. We may have a larger issue. I want you safe.”

“But...”

“Go Now. Play video games, have a party, take a nap. I don’t care – just go to the safe room so I can concentrate on this situation.”

The argument died with that simple demand. Mokuba nodded and gestured for the others to follow. When they were gone he sighed and turned to Pegasus. “Lets meet the Kitten.”

Pegasus dialed the number and in just a few moments the lab, with Croquet standing next to an adorable young teen girl-Kat, projected onto the screen. “Hello Croquet, Shizuka. How are you doing today?”

The girl, perhaps thirteen, with a just developing body, russet hair, and wide unfocused honey brown eyes focused upwards. “Doctor, I’m good. A little restless and achy but all right.” Her voice was as soft and gentle as her appearance. “I...” She gasped and broke off when a low sound, part warble part purr, well remembered and horribly missed, reached her through the speakers. “Doctor that was Katsuya... Katsuya’s with you. Please, let me speak to my brother, Please.” The girl pleaded as her face crumpled with yearning and the blank eyes filled with tears. “Please.”

Jounouchi had moved away from Seto and was standing in front of the screen, his hand reaching out unconsciously, as if to touch her through the screen. “Sh... Shizuka?” He husked. He knew this girl, had seen her face innumerable times in the broken mirrors of his memories. He’d thought she was dead, thought he’d killed her. He remembered her terrified face and then blood, lots of blood.

“Katsuya.” There was joy and pleading in her voice. “You remember me?”

“I remember... yes of course I do. How could I forget you... Berry.” Where that came from he didn’t know, but it fell from his lips easily, as if he’d used it just moments before. Stepping closer he bumped the screen and rubbed against it, wanting to give her his scent, wanting to smell hers. She was his sister. He could feel it in his soul. 

“You do! Oh Kat I knew you wouldn’t forget me. Not ever. Oh... come home... let me come there. I want to hug you... I want to talk to you. Please Kat.”

When the blond moved to streak out of the room he was caught and held by three determined Kats. “You can’t go there. Not only would it jeopardize her because of her estrous but if we are under surveillance you would lead them to her. She is safe.” Atemu snapped. 

When Katsuya would have struggled away Bakura hissed impatiently. “Kaiba call him to heel. We don’t have time for this.”

Shizuka’s voice called urgently “Please let him come to me. I’ve needed to see him for so long. Katsuya, I’ve missed you so much. Please hurry.”

Seto took a deep breath and growled. “That’s enough Shizuka. He can’t come to you safely right now and you know it. I don’t know if it’s hormones or stupidity making you even ask, but stop conflicting him.” He glared at Croquet. “Take her somewhere off camera – lock her in her room if you must. Setup the camera in the room with the three prisoners. Then you stay out of sight as well. Their master is coming for them.”

Seto crossed to his blond and the three Kats holding him. With a deliberately cruel hand he grabbed the back of Jounouchi’s blond mop of hair. “That’s enough. You are not going to see her until it’s safe.”

The blond actually turned and snarled at him, baring his teeth. But it wasn’t that act which disturbed Seto. It was the fully elliptical cast of Jounouchi’s eyes. That usually meant that the blond’s higher brain was not in control. “Oh fucking great. What the hell? There is no danger, not to her and not to anyone else. Why are you going off...”

“Actually Kaiba...” Pegasus butted in. “He is reacting very much as I’d expect him to. He is part feline, with double and triple what anyone else has. You are his master, his love, and his lover. You were just speaking to an ex-lover, one your body prepared itself for. His possessive instincts were raised higher than they already were from your night. Then he sees his sister – recognizes her – and she is in danger and he can’t go to her.”

“That’s bull shit. He needs to learn self control.” Seto snapped coldly then shook Jou’s head slightly by the hair. “Kat snap out of it or I’m going to kick your ass. Now is not the time to let your inner kitten out to play. If Riki sees you like this then he will know that you and the others are viable as killers. That was what his father had planned for all of you. Not only do we have to convince him that you are all tame as housecats but we have to stage it in just a few minutes. So snap out of it before I kick your ass so hard you’ll wish I’d only broken your tail.”

Seto saw the struggle as awareness and intellect fought instinct, saw the changes and diminished struggles, but he didn’t release his hold on his pet until the elliptical eyes returned to their normal shape. “Good. Now, I told him you all were my ‘pets.’ I don’t have time to argue. You all must appear harmless to him, something of a curiosity but no value. Limited intelligence – no ability to speak although you understand a few commands. In effect housecats with sexual perks. Pegasus go to your room. He mustn’t see you or know you’re here. I’m going to tell him that I found the Kats and have been raising them.”

When the older man would have argued he waved him upstairs. “Go! No time.” With a huff the doctor stalked up the stairs.

Glancing around at the lethally cute Kats he sighed. Okay they were cute but they were also dangerous looking. Probably their leather clothes and feral eyes. “Strip down to your underwear. Put your clothes in one of the cabinets. Then arrange yourselves like bright, horny housecats. I know Riki, or I did, and he ... he would not be surprised if I kept you as my own personal sex-kitten harem. He’ll be here any second. Avoid talking or showing any kind of brains beyond feline intelligence.” Security chimed in over the intercom, interrupting his instructions. 

“Sir, there is a person to see you. He says you invited him. Sir... it is ... Fayah Riki.” It was obvious from the tone the guard recognized him.

“Yes I am expecting him. I’ll meet him at the front door. Make sure he leaves all weapons with you – and he comes alone. Also do a sweep for bugs or other surveillance equipment.” Seto wasn’t taking any chances.

“Of course, Kaiba-sama.”

He glanced around at the hesitating KATS. “Just do it. He probably knows that you all were in training to be killers. If he thinks you have potential in that area he may prove difficult to convince. Just ... just keep your mouths shut and act like playful kittens who like to fuck. Whatever you do don’t react to him violently.” Without another word he stalked from the room.

Jounouchi sighed and stripped off his shirt and pants, kicking out of his shoes and socks at the same time. Leaving himself clad in a simple g-string. “You heard him.” He moved to the cluster of teens. “Hand over your clothes.”

Atemu hesitated briefly then nodded, stripping quickly. “The problem with that is – we don’t wear underclothes.” Even as that registered the Kats were tossing their clothes into Jounouchi’s arms and stretching, shaking out and shifting around to get comfortable. After he closed the cabinet door, he turned only to find himself tackled and buried amid a pile of warm, comfortably scented Kat-boys. Before he could call out in shock Atemu hissed low, Bakura growled, Otogi mewled and Marik grunted. All the sounds demanded his silence. Then Atemu whispered “They are coming, you should hear them. We are going to cuddle together in pairs. I’ll give Marik a bath, Otogi will give Bakura a bath. Then we will switch. Noa, you will go lay on the floor behind the couch, pretend to be asleep but be there in case we need you to attack. Katsuya go sit on the couch and when he comes in cuddle with Kaiba, protect him if need be.”

Quick as the Kats they were they separated into their designated areas. In two leaps Noa was sprawled comfortably behind the couch. Bakura and Otogi were tangled on the floor in front of the viewing screen, and Atemu and Marik were engaged on the floor in front of the large couch. With barely a heartbeat’s hesitation Jou leapt over them and onto the couch, curled up into the cushions and pretended to doze.

Body limp and relaxed, but ears straining, he listened as two sets of footsteps moved closer. One he recognized as his master’s, the other – lighter, faster, was one he didn’t recognize. Just before they entered the room their scents hit him. Seto’s rich scent mixed with his own slightly faded marking was twining with another’s. Strong, vaguely sweet, and heavily sexual it was obvious the man with Seto was sexually stimulated. And Seto, damn him, was responding. Not heavily and probably not even consciously, but his master’s body definitely remembered his companion.

A low hiss from Atemu froze his instinctive move to run to Seto, to re-establish his claim and his scent. The door opened and his master stepped into the room. Katsuya couldn’t help lifting his head slowly. He was the only person or Kat to notice the split second of shock as Seto took in the nudity of the others before a practiced mask fell into place. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Not at all, Seto.” Riki smiled warmly. “There must be some mistake. All of my people know that to trouble you is worth more than their lives. I don’t know what...” The man trailed to a stop as he saw the nude men in various seemingly sexual acts. But that wasn’t what stole his voice. It was the recognition of their differences, their tails, their ears, everything. Catching his breath he whispered “Kami! They are real?! They exist?”

“You recognize my pets then?” But he hadn’t thought they truly existed. So Riki hadn’t been targeting them. Good, they would have no value for him then.

“My father spoke of an experiment. He never told me where they were, never showed anyone any proof. I assumed he was delusional because of the drugs he’d taken. But they are real.” Awe and fascination shaded the soft, educated voice.

“Yes they are. I believe that your men were after them.”

“Yes, possibly a few of the older men were privy to this. I can see their value to them.” The young crime boss stepped further into the room. “You have them all?”

“I found all that are living. Several died before I found them. They were unsupervised and ran wild for almost a year. These were the only ones surviving.” The brunet shrugged slightly. “The others were victims of their own violence. They killed each other.”

“I see.” Riki moved to look down at a blond kitten curled up on the couch. “He doesn’t have ears?”

“He has been surgically modified to please my sense of aesthetics. His ears were short and round, very unattractive.”

“I see. So this is all of them?”

“As I said, yes. Only five survivors.”

“They must be the ones bred for pleasure. The others were bred and trained for killing. At least that is what my father always claimed.”

“Well they do know pleasure.” Seto didn’t like the way the other man was looking at Kat. He waved to the screen. “Those are your men?”

Riki tore his bemused gaze away from the golden body and looked to the screen. Frowning he heaved a sigh. He did recognize them. They were the underlings of one of his father’s favorite cronies. One who was supposedly retired. “Yes I know them and yes they are mine.” He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a speed dial. It was answered in two rings. He didn’t let the man who answered finish his greeting.

“Kaiba Seto.” He said it simply, his voice cool and empty. The greeting choked to a stop. “I will send a car for you. You will offer your apologies and beg his forgiveness. You will retrieve your men and leave. Never think to bother him or his pets again.”

“But the...”

“But nothing. We are in his debt for more than you can ever imagine. We do not abuse our friends this way. The car will pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready.” With his dark eyes cold as black ice, Riki closed the connection and dialed another number. Again he didn’t wait for the greeting to finish. “Send Alayah with the yellow limousine to retrieve Konoya. Have him brought to the Kaiba estate.” He snapped his phone closed and turned to Seto. 

Smiling he turned from the screen. “It is a shame about the others hybrids. An assassin with the grace, skill and cunning of a cat combined with the intelligence of a man would be very beneficial.”

Seto shrugged. “As I said Riki, they are no more than pets. I know at one time they were considered as potential assets as slaves, but they have very limited usage.” Seto smiled and motioned him to the bar. “What can I get you to drink?”

Riki smiled “I’ll have juice. It’s too early for anything alcoholic. So tell me, how have you been?”

As the conversation turned to general topics Jounouchi covertly assessed the crime boss. Slim, about his height, close-cropped hair, and wide dark eyes. He looked average, not at all like a yakuza. When those dark eyes swung to him sharply Jou lowered his eyes submissively.

Riki looked around the room, his dark eyes lingering on the pairs of cat-boys lapping at each other in apparent pleasure. “They are very hot together.”

“Yes. They never fail to please me.”

“I see. You have developed very exotic tastes.” Smiling slightly he traced a casual hand across Seto’s shoulder before taking the glass of juice.

Kat frowned and scrunched his nose. Riki’s sexual scent, already strong, was growing, Jounouchi felt his stomach roll at the smell. That smell always made him feel sick. With his head lowered he didn’t see the dark eyes glance his way, fix on him with pleasure and lust.

Seto didn’t miss the look that his old ‘friend’ bent on his pet. He knew it could be trouble so he moved to end it before it began. With a casual wave he gestured to the screen. “Do you mind if I turn that off? The entertainment is so much better here.” After Riki’s assenting gesture he pressed a button and the display went black.

He crossed to sit down on the couch, carelessly shoving Jounouchi to the floor and scolding as if he were a pet who knew furniture was off limits. “Stay off the couch.” When Jou would have moved away, he snapped his fingers and patted his thigh. “He tends to claw at furniture.” Seto explained. “What will happen to them?” He waved toward the screen vaguely.

Without hesitation Jou moved to body-nuzzle into Seto’s long leg. “Good Kat.” He praised as he stroked the silky blond hair, scratching lightly behind his ear. Deliberately releasing his Kitten’s scent, trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

“The limo will be here in about thirty minutes, their fate depends on what Konoya says and does. But perhaps you could have them brought to a place we can retrieve them?”

“Of course.” He opened his phone and hit redial. As expected it rang back to the lab. A strange, yet familiar voice answered. He didn’t waste time with pleasantries. “Bring them to the north gatehouse. Their ride will be there in about an hour.” He didn’t wait for another word, simply hung up.

Then he gave an annoyed sigh as he tugged Jou’s head back freeing his pants from the nibbling bite. “No ruining my clothes Kat. Do you want to go back to your bed alone?” He admonished firmly.

“It would be no loss. I was quite surprised by your casual attire.” Riki admitted.

“I am taking the day to play with my pets. They are very hard on clothes. They shred everything to get at what they want most – me.” He smiled casually. “These clothes are easy to destroy and no loss.”

“Oh.” That made the crime boss hesitate. “Then why scold?”

“He enjoys my scolding. See how he’s purring. It’s a matter of dominance. He loves his master to be... his master.” A low yowl and several grunts from across the room caught their attention. Otogi was sprawled limply as Atemu pressed hard against him.

“Master?” Riki was intrigued. He’d love to have a pet that loved to be dominated. Tearing his gaze away he looked to the noisy pair. “They are having a lot of fun.” He observed.

“Yes. They can have orgasms about every eight minutes. Up to thirty a day.” He disclosed. “I’ve found that constant sex keeps them happy.” Of course Seto knew that there was nothing sexual going on. They were acting, but they were good actors.

“And you happy too.” Riki tore his gaze away from the couples and looked down at the blond Kat nibbling on Kaiba’s pants. To his amusement he could see that the trousers now had a small hole and the blond was lapping at it eagerly. “And I see your point about clothes.”

Seto laughed and shrugged. “They understand basic commands but very little else. At one time I’m told the ones trained in violence had childlike intelligence, but these five never had any, or if they did it took me so long to find them they had reverted to their wild, feline side. They were living in their old lab. My father hadn’t told me about them before he died. They were left to fend alone for almost a year. Any human intelligence had faded by that time. They are trained now as housecats – and sex toys.”

“So you said. It is a shame, but it does have it’s advantages.” Riki stared down at the blond with speculative eyes. “I would like to purchase one from you. The blond?”

“None are for sale, not for any price. If I were to sell one you would be very unhappy because they are closely bonded to me and would die without me. They allow only me to touch them – except themselves of course. They run away and hide when I am not in the room and someone else is. It’s got something to do with Alpha imprinting and ‘pride’ plus the violence they endured during their year alone.”

Riki frowned slightly. “More disappointment. For me not for you.” Giving Seto a promising look he leaned close, nuzzling into his neck. “Well since I can’t play with your pets, what do you say you and I leave the pets here and go up to your room?”

“Mmm...” Seto leaned into the touch, ignoring the sharp bite on his thigh. “Tempting, but I promised my pets. I have to take enhancements just to keep up. If I remember correctly we drained each other dry. I need every drop of juice I have. They’ve looked forward to today all week. They start clawing the walls if they don’t get their ‘me’ time.” Regretfully he leaned away. “Another time perhaps?”

Frustrated at the refusal, not used to anyone turning him down Riki snapped “You want a me to clean up this mess, ignore what could be a sizeable profit and a good time but refuse our mutual pleasure.” He reached down to cup Seto’s groin. “I remember this very well, it’s shape, taste and feel. I want it again.”

Seto caught Jou’s mid-air as he leapt at the other man growling and hissing. He pinned his blond kitten into his lap, holding him still by brute strength. “You’d better not try to touch me like that again. My pets are possessive of me when I’m with them. They take offense at anyone touching me during their time with me.” Around the room the other hybrids stirred, coming to their knees from their various positions. Hisses, growls and snarls filled the room.

That made Riki blink as he moved away from the growling hybrid and his master. Glancing at the others warily. “You refuse me because of your pets? You threaten me? I thought they weren’t dangerous.”

Seto sat back “I thought you owed me for everything I’d done. Not just the chemicals and technology but for helping you get rid of your father and avenging your brother. Your men tried to poison me and my brother, attacked my home, tried to kidnap my pets. The poison would have killed my brother and taking my pets would have been fatal for them as well.” Seto didn’t clarify which them. Riki will think he meant the Kats. In truth he was thinking of the three men currently being moved to the north gate. “This mess is not my making but yours, Riki. I am holding you to your word. I was free of all debts. You said you owe me.” Seto tightened his hold on his golden kitten. “All felines are dangerous when baited, even the common house cat. They wouldn’t kill you and if you thumped their noses or pulled their tails they’d run away crying, but they would try to scratch and bite like any other cats when they feel there are being threatened.”

The dark eyes glittered with rage for a moment. Then the look was carefully banked. “I understand. You will never be bothered again – you or your pets. After you have received your apology we will depart. I will always be in your debt.” He forced a smile. “ I thought we could revisit our pleasant past. I see that I was wrong. You are too involved with your pets.” The smile died. “Perhaps just a kiss? For old time’s sake?”

“I...” But Seto acquiesced as his ex-lover leaned scooted forward, pressing their lips together. The golden bundle he was restraining went wild, bucking and hissing. He couldn’t restrain him and the blond flew out of his grasp. Instead of attacking the other man he vaulted over the back of the couch, landing on Noah, and dashed to a potted plant. The unmistakable sounds of gagging and retching filled the room.

“Well!” Riki’s surprised amusement dampened his disappointment at the kiss ending so soon. “Something didn’t agree with him.”

“Obviously not. But he tends to be sickly at times. Excuse me while I tend him.” Seto stood and crossed to where his Kat was breathing deep, trying to control his heaving. “Sh... deep breaths now. Why don’t we go to the kitchen and get a drink.” Gently he took Jou’s hand and tugged him away from the plant. Controlling his wince of distaste at the mess he thanked Kami that at least he’d made it to the plant and hadn’t puked all over all three of them.

Once in the kitchen Seto poured Jou a glass of water and gestured “Go brush your teeth. But before you do, whisper what happened.”

“He stinks like... like wrong sex. Always makes m’stomach hurt. Remember it happened with Honda and Mai? He got too close an’ made me puke up my good breakfast.” Kat sighed “It got worse when ya turned him down. Seto he wants sex bad. I’m kinda worried.”

“I’ll handle it. You wait at the top of the stairs and in a while come back.”

That made the golden eyes flare wide. “Not a fuckin’ hope I’m leavin’ ya alone with him. He wants ta fuck something or someone so bad he...” A loud shriek and several yowls made them both jerk around, running back to the room they’d just left.

Riki, his trousers around his thighs, was standing behind the couch. Atemu, Bakura and Marik were crouched in various positions of attack in front of him. Noa was mewling pitifully, giant tears falling from his eyes as Otogi held him close, purring and cooing.

“What the hell did you do Riki?” But Seto knew, could see it all in a glance.

Atemu hissed, Bakura growled, and Marik grunted sharply. Riki paled and tried to step back, coming hard against the back of the sofa. “C... Call them off. I... Nothing. I did nothing to them.”

Bakura yowled and crouched lower, ready to spring. Riki gulped and hurriedly admitted “I just wanted the blue-boy to blow me. Like the nursery rhyme, Little-boy Blue come blow your horn? Remember?”

Noa mewled harder and burrowed into Otogi. Atemu bared his teeth, his long wickedly sharp fangs glinting with saliva. “I didn’t hurt him. He enjoyed...”

Marik roared. It was a sound only a lion could make. It shook the walls and rattled the bric-a-brac placed around the room. Seto could feel the razor’s edge everyone was balanced on. Jounouchi had left his side and was wrapping around Otogi and Noa. “I told you not to touch them. You’ve upset them and hurt my most tender pet.”

“Fine! Fine, sorry. I was just... I wanted to try one.”

“I told you no. Damn, this will spoil my whole day. Instead of a day of fun with my kittens now I’m going to have to baby them.” Snapping his fingers he commanded sharply “Down.” The three guarding Kats simply flattened their ears and hissed. He reiterated “Down.” Slowly, reluctantly they sank from their attack positions and moved backwards, unerringly finding the Kat, Otogi, Noa huddle. “Good. Very good.” He made his voice soothing and comforting. “Rest now. Take care of the kitten. Trust me and take care of the kitten.”

Riki sidled around the couch in the opposite direction. “Are you sure they’re harmless?”

“Anyone or anything is dangerous when you threaten them. You are a stranger, not their master or ‘alpha’ and what you tried was a threat.”

“They’re dumb animals. Just make them obey.” He turned to look at the huddle of sexy kittens. “I want to try one.” He made it a demand. “The blue-haired one. He is very...” He broke off when the hybrid in question bolted from the group with a loud yowl and dove at Seto desperately. The tall brunet caught him, staggering under the weight, wrapping his arms around him and supporting him as the cat-boy climbed up his body, wrapping his legs around Seto’s waist and burrowing his face into Seto’s neck. Tight arms were in an almost strangling grip around the brunet. 

It was a stunning picture. Not just because Kaiba Seto could support and maintain his balance while holding someone his own size, but that seeing the two together, side-by-side, Riki saw the unmistakable resemblance between the two. The same eyes, flawless complexion and features were clearly displayed. “He... looks like you.” Riki breathed in realization.

“The same sperm donor.” Seto said flatly.

“Then you’re...a hybrid?”

“Don’t be stupid. You know my body. Do I have a tail or pointy ears? Do I have fangs or claws? My father probably donated for him is all.”

Avid, hot eyes travelled over the pair greedily. “You fuck your brother.” Seto didn’t need the sudden retching from Kat, the hard shudder from Noa, or the low growls from the others to know that the idea of incest had shot Riki’s sexual arousal skyrocketing. He could see it in the hunger and the hard flush that covered the other man’s face. “I want to see... I want to join. I’ll pay anything.”

Like three cherries in a slot machine it all lined up for Seto. He felt like a jackpot light had gone off in his head. Riki had killed his father to avenge his brother – and his lover. He’d known that Riki hadn’t been a virgin, far from it. But he’d never discussed past lovers. Now it made perfect sense. It was why Riki wanted to leave the Yakuza. Homosexuality was forbidden but could be overlooked – incestuous homosexuality would not be forgiven. It also explained why Riki’s father had killed the boy. Younger sons were of no value in relation to the oldest and if the boy had been considered a corrupting influence his fate was sealed. “I won’t be fucking anyone today thanks to you. They are too upset. Just sit down while I deal with him.” He snapped in disgust. Turning to sit in the large easy chair he’d shared with Kat the night before. Tenderly he stroked his trembling brother’s back, nuzzling and chuffing softly, instinctively offering comfort.

He didn't have time to gesture for the others to come, they swarmed around him, Marik draping across the back of his chair, Bakura perched on the right arm of the chair, his back and rump snuggled against Seto's arm while his tail wrapped around Noa's back. He faced outward to watch Riki with wildly glittering eyes. Kat crawled onto Seto's lap, snugging tight against Noa and wrapping his arms around both of them, his legs folded on either side of them. Atemu hovered next to the left arm of the chair, leaning over and gently running his hand through Noa's hair as he too watched Riki with crimson eyes. Otogi knelt in front of the chair and leaned back against Kat's rump, staring at Riki with murderous jade eyes.

Riki stared in shock as not only Seto, but the blue-haired hybrid were completely obscured from his view. “Seto, is this really necessary?”

Muffled by the Kat-pile, Seto grumbled. “Yes. I told you, if you threaten them they run away. They are hiding him from you and because you are a threat they are hiding me too. It’s instinctive.”

“Oh. Well I see what you meant. Earlier I had my doubts that they were the lovers and not the fighters but now I can see that they truly are harmless sex-pets. As my presence upsets them I will wait in the hall. Join me when you can.”

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Seto’s voice, though stifled, sounded distinctly annoyed.

“I... I offer my apologies. I didn’t realize...” Riki’s voice trailed off as stood and circled around the couch to get to the door.

As soon as he was gone Otogi stood and stretched, Bakura slipped from the chair and paced away. Atemu continued stroking Noa’s hair gently. Kat shifted backwards and slid to the floor at Seto’s feet. Seto took his first easy breath since becoming the center of the kat-pile. “Noa are you all right? What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

Noa whimpered slightly and snuggled closer. His voice was barely a whisper when he answered. “He tried to put his... his dick in my mouth. Nasty... he smells so nasty. I didn’t let him and turned to run. He grabbed my tail. He was going to put his dick... under my tail. Bakura knocked him away before he could. Atemu and Marik and Bakura kept him away until you came. Bakura tried to bite him on his dick but he missed. Atemu called him off but I wish Bakura didn’t miss. He’s scary and smells so bad. Please don’t make me... don’t make me let him put his dick under my tail... Please brother I’ll be so good. Please don’t make me ... touch him...”

The thought never occurred to Seto and it stunned him that Noa thought it had. “Don’t be stupid. Where did you get the idea that I’d allow that?”

Noa shuddered but his breathing was calming down. “You let him kiss you and touch you. If he can do that to you and you ... like it... then you could let him do that to us. I won’t like it Brother! I won’t. But if you say I have to I will.”

That made Seto curse harshly and dump the trembling boy to the floor, inadvertently squishing his Kat under Noa’s body in the process. “I would never do that; never order you to behave that way with anyone. Stop your sniveling, we still have work to do.” He growled. “Kat get off my legs and feet. Marik get your dick out of my ear.” Finding his legs free he stood and patted himself down, brushing off imaginary cat hair – and not so imaginary cat hair. “You guys can hear what goes on. I’m going out and finishing this. Then we’ll work on a plan to keep you guys safe for good.”

“Kaiba!” Atemu’s voice was deep and soft, full of command.

“What?” Seto glanced over his shoulder.

“I’m throwing that plant out the window. The smell is disgusting.”

“Whatever.” Seto shrugged. “You whine worse than a dog.” With that insult he stalked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Riki and Konoya were waiting for him in the hall. Coldly he glared at the man who’d tried to destroy his family. He would not speak first. It was up to the transgressor to make the first move. In a gesture totally unexpected the older man knelt down and bowed, placing his forehead on the floor. “Forgive me Kaiba-sama. All of this is my fault. The monitoring of your corporation is something that the old master required for funding of experiments. Out of habit I checked the reports. When I saw what you’d found I ... I acted rashly. I only thought of the joy it would bring to the new master to complete this, to have the assets. I did not think of his moratorium on acting against you. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I was acting in loyalty to both my old and new master.” The man groveled and sobbed. “I am sorry. I will never go against my master again.”

Seto wanted to rail at the man, kick him in the head, disembowel him and hang him out for the birds to pick clean for what he’d done. But really, even though he was the victim, it wasn’t up to him to punish what is, in effect, a disobedient, overzealous employee. In the end there was only one thing he could say. “Leave.”

The man scrambled to his feet, bowing and backing towards the door. Riki sighed and opened the door. “Take my father’s car. I’m sure you are familiar with it.”

Outside Seto could see a butter-cream yellow limousine waiting. It was obviously a few years old, perhaps ten, and was without the heavy glass and tinting that characterized today’s vehicles. 

Konoya simply nodded and scuttled to the waiting car. As it drove away, presumably towards the north gate, the young Yakuza lord remarked “I hate that car. It is where my father strangled my brother.” He shrugged. “It will be no loss. Today is his birthday. My gift will be the destruction of that cursed vehicle – and it’s traitorous occupants.”

“You didn’t believe him either?” The death of Konoya and his three men didn’t bother Seto in the slightest. He would have killed them himself if this hadn’t been the high probability outcome of his meeting with Riki.

“His type do not grovel or beg. If he had simply apologized and given his word that it was over I would have believed him. His act was too overblown. It was obviously not real.” He stepped outside and glanced at him over his shoulder “Want to come watch the testing of our new, hand held rocket launcher? I know you are into gadgets.”

“No thank you. But be sure to test it far from my property.” Seto reminded casually.

“Of course. The driver in the Limousine has the test site location. He will bring the vehicle and passengers there. He is our rocket specialist and will assist me in preparing for the test.”

“Assist? You are going to fire the rocket yourself?”

“Yes. It will give me incredible satisfaction to do this... avenge my brother and now your honor.” With a nod the incredibly average looking, horribly powerful Yakuza Lord turned, closing the door behind him.

The Kats were all dressed and standing in the hall when Seto turned to retrace his steps. “Hnnn. Atemu go up and get Pegasus; Katsuya go down and get Mokuba and the others. We need to form a plan so this kind of thing doesn’t happen again.” Remembering the unpleasant smell in the other room, and knowing his Kitten would be hungry soon he motioned them all back. “We will wait in the kitchen.”

*** 

When they’d all assembled Seto stood and cleared his throat and addressed them as he would any one of his problem solving committees. “I don’t want another weekend like this ever. I also don’t want to lose my brother or pet to this kind of attack.” He didn’t notice when Kat shifted slightly and fixed his eyes on him with unwavering attention. “As long as you remain who and what you are you will be targeted. That’s not a risk I’m prepared to take. I’d like your ideas and information. I want to develop a plan to stop any other attacks.” He sat down and waited for one of the others to start.

Pegasus stood up and addressed Seto directly. “We have already worked out a plan. It has been several years in the formation. Had you not alerted the Yakuza to Katsuya’s presence you and he would not have known about the Kaiba Animorphic Transgenesis Specimens. We have a cover story in place of Genetic Mutation caused by the bio-hazardous area where we now stay. There are records, planted and false but unassailable, that the nuclear waste from Nagasaki is stored in that area. Further, I am a well-known, well respected doctor of Genetic Mutations. I have laid the groundwork for this by speaking at several professional conventions and writing many well-received professional papers. Monday we, all of us, were to go to the university and appear at a royal physicians conference. The KATS are listed as my guests and patients.”

Seto’s eyes narrowed. “So you are going public?” Vaguely he became aware of a subtle, exotic scent. It tickled his nostrils, making them flare slightly.

“Not with you or Mokuba. Katsuya... that will be his decision.” Pegasus met his gaze for a moment before he glanced away, his gaze settling on Katsuya’s down bent head.

“I see.” Seto breathed deep as the scent wrapped around him. It was familiar and evocative, yet earthy and different. Unconsciously he frowned at the oddness as he considered the variables. “Actually that might not be a bad idea. Mokuba. Not me. I must remain unassailable, but having Mokuba effected would be a reason for me to sponsor you – for you all to remain under my wing.” He nodded slightly as they all gasped “You didn’t think I was going to let you all just run amok did you? You are my ...”

“Family.” Mokuba interrupted. “They are family. Seto of course we’ll help them. They need school and training but if we – you – stand behind them they won’t have any problems.” 

“I was thinking social integration and acceptance.” He gave them a quick look that was vaguely sour. “Although we won’t have any problems with women and girls. You are just so ‘cute’. He said it like it was a dirty word.

Rather than chuckle and tease, which would have been an expected response Seto was surprised to see the other hybrids glance at Jounouchi uneasily. Even Mokuba was watching his pet with wide, unblinking eyes. “Is there something wrong Kitten? Are you hurt or still sick?”

Silently the blond head shook in negative and Seto breathed a sigh of relief, or it was meant to be. When he sucked in air through his mouth he could literally taste whatever that odd scent was. It reminded him of ... of ... something but he couldn’t quite place it. It had a sharp tang that he’d never experienced before but it was the underlying scent that he couldn’t place. “Do you sm...” 

Pegasus cut him off hurriedly. “As I and Mokuba are the only ones who will not be affected in some way by Shizuka’s estrous, I believe it would be best if we spent the rest of the weekend there going over the data we have and putting things in order. Mokuba will need to see all of the data. Also there are some plans that need to be discussed. He will be of immense help with the planning.”

“Mokuba is going nowhere. Why the hell...?” This time it was Jounouchi who interrupted.

“It would be best if he went. Things are going to get... hard around here until Monday. He needs to be sheltered.” His pet’s voice was low and rough, almost like a purr, but coarser.

“Hard? What are you talking about? He...” Seto was confused and a little alarmed. The scent was distracting him, clouding his mind. He began to pant slightly. What was going on? He couldn’t seem to think or even focus his eyes.

Pegasus stood and rested his hand on Mokuba’s shoulder. “Let’s go. I presume you have an overnight bag packed and waiting in the limo in case of sudden trips?”

“Yes. You know us too well Doc.” Mokuba smiled, but he was staring at his big brother. Seto looked odd. His eyes were wide, his pupils wider, almost obscuring his blue irises. The hybrids around the table had similar looks, but theirs were not coupled with the lost, confused expression. Knowing smirks covered their faces and amusement was dancing in their eyes. Also there was an odd smell in the air. It made the hair on the back of his neck stir and his heart thud heavily. It was strange and vaguely unsettling. A gentle tug pulled him out of his chair and prodded him towards the door. Once outside Mokuba took several deep breaths as his heart steadied to it’s normal rhythm. “What is going on? Is everything okay? Is Seto all right?”

“I wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t going to be all right. And yes Seto is fine. But right now he needs to focus on... other things.” Pegasus flinched and smiled as a loud crash and yowl penetrated through the door. “Let’s go shall we?”

Mokuba turned to go back in. “But...”

“No buts. You don’t need to be there right now. Your brother won’t even notice you’re gone – and he will appreciate us getting you out.” Without another word he hustled Mokuba to the always ready limousine.

Inside, Seto was barely aware that his brother had left. He couldn’t focus past the scent invading every part of him. The taste, strong and sharp, deep and rich, coated his tongue, filled his lungs. He could swear it was seeping into his skin. Desperately he tried to focus. “What...”

Jounouchi slowly lifted his head. “Run.”

That snapped the brunet out of his fugue slightly. “What? What’s going on?”

“Run Kaiba. This will be your only head start.”

“Run? Kitten...” But the blond sprang to his feet yowling, throwing his chair violently back, slamming the wall enough to make the dishes rattle.

“Fucking run.”

That’s when Seto saw – recognized – the dangerous ellipse in his pet’s eyes, the almost pained snarl, and the deep purposeful look directed at him. Another deep breath, and the scent poured through him, saturating him, and that was when he recognized the scents. His Kitten’s sexual scent mixed heavily with the smell of rage and adrenalin. Anger and aggression, sex and possession were clear for anyone with the senses to pick them up. “Kitten calm down. I kn...” He tried to placate but with a growl the blond sprang at him, pouncing ferociously, dragging him out of his chair, ripping the old shirt from his body and throwing away in tatters.

Furious and vaguely alarmed Seto fought back, throwing his pet from him and rolling away quickly. He’d barely gained his feet when a low growl warned him that Kat was attacking again. Feinting to the right, he dodged left. “Stop this immediately.” He snapped his finger sharply. That didn’t stop the golden mountain lion in the slightest. Stalking forward, his eyes glittering he growled. “You should have run. Now it’s too late.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Seto scrambled to make sense of what was going on, what had caused this. Around him everyone watched in frozen silence, too appalled or too amused to intervene.

“You let him kiss you, fondle you.” The stalking cat all but howled.

“It was an act, you know that. It was...”

“You enjoyed it. Your body was ready for him. You would have fucked him given the chance.” He growled.

“No! It was just memories.” Seto backed towards the door. He wasn’t afraid of his pet he simply wanted to give Kat a few minutes alone to calm down.

“You let him touch you in a way only I ever should. Memories... if that is what happens you will not have them ever again. Mine... mine always.” Jou hissed as he continued to stalk slowly forward as the brunet matched him, backing away.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t take my memories. Katsuya stop this now and grow up.”

For a second he thought he hadn’t gotten through. His pet’s posture changed, his expression softening from feral to his normal gentle look, his eyes losing their elliptical cast even if the emotions remained. “Seto...” Katsuya breathed gently, his voice soft and loving.

“Yes Kat?” Seto smiled as he attempted to clear his head. The scent was stronger.

Blue eyes were captured by gold. Promise and threat swirled together in a dangerous mix. “Run.”

The brunet caught his breath, the taste filled him and he knew there would be no reasoning, no excuses or explanations. He had only one option. Run. He whirled and in a flash was gone. The blond smiled slightly as he slipped out of his clothes. Without a care for his nudity, his bold erection, barbs prominently displayed, he glared around the room. “Nobody interferes or I take them apart.” Then in a blond streak, was gone.

Otogi released his hold on the tall brunet he’d been gagging and restraining for the past few minutes. Honda snarled “What the fuck is going on with you guys? Why the hell didn’t you stop this shit? He’s going to rape Kaiba, or kill him. What the fuck?”

Atemu released his retraining hold on Yugi and lifted his hand from his mouth. “Sorry but it was necessary. Had anyone tried to interfere they would have been... injured.”

“Jounouchi wouldn’t have injured me.” Yugi tried to sound positive but his voice wavered with doubt. Of course it could be that while Atemu had removed his hands and arms, his tail was still looped around Yugi’s waist in a way that was both casual and intimate. 

Bakura released Ryou with a growl. “Fool we were protecting you. Katsuya is the most feline of all of us.” He glared at his little twin. “You had no reason to bite me.”

“You shouldn’t have grabbed me like that. Just tell me what’s going on.” Ryou snapped back indignantly, trying to remove the tail draped around his waist.

Malik regarded his larger look-alike somberly. “It will be alright?” He waved his hand vaguely. “I know what’s going on. It’s obvious. But... will they be all right? Kaiba is very...”

“It’s their business but yes, it will be all right.” Marik nodded as he slowly stepped away, releasing Malik from his grips. He was surprised with the teen caught his tail and began to explore it gently.

“Obvious? What the hell is going on?” Honda shouted.

“He’s dense.” Bakura said flatly. “Otogi get rid of him.”

“He’s human not dense. Too human to understand.” Otogi sighed and rubbed his ears. “Let me explain. The other man, Riki, marked Seto with his touch. Seto responded to it and allowed more, marked Riki with his touch as well. I’m not talking about an act, I’m talking about on a level most humans never comprehend. On an animalistic level he was saying Riki was his and he was Riki’s. He wanted to be taken, on some level he wanted to be claimed. It was unconscious, not deliberate. Probably something Kaiba does without even realizing it. But every one of us was aware of it. To compound it he actually gave us a compliment. But it was his scent when he said it. There was an awareness of sexuality in it. Again not conscious and probably not something he’d ever act on, but it was enough to set Katsuya over the edge. Every instinct in him, human and cat, is roused. His mate will not cheat on him, his mate will belong only to him. He is going to imprint himself so deep inside Kaiba that there will be no more unconscious markings simply because his body will become saturated with Katsuya. And before you ask if it’s possible think about it this way. A man who is satisfied at home chooses not stray, but a man who is exhausted, satisfied and pumped dry doesn’t have the energy, hormones or desire to stray.”

Honda shook his head slightly and backed up. “Jou’s going to fuck him so much he can’t get it up for anyone else?”

“Fuck, suck, ride, whatever. And he’ll do it continuously until he’s sure that there will be no more markings accidental or otherwise.” A wicked smile cured Bakura’s lips. “Lucky bastard. An alpha claiming an alpha.” 

From somewhere above their heads there was a thump, then several had bumps, a loud yell followed by a very recognizable rhythm. It lasted for all of two minutes where the KATS hid smirks and their counterparts blushed and tried to hide their hot faces. Then another loud thump and silence for about thirty seconds. The kitchen door flew open and a naked Seto raced through the room, his clothes completely gone, his hair standing on end and his body fully erect. He didn’t even see them in his mad dash. He’d barely escaped out the side door when Jounouchi flew through in a blond blur, following unerringly. Several growls, snarls, crashes and yowls later the a hard fast pounding could be heard.

“Nailing him to the wall.” Bakura smirked. He could smell embarrassment and reluctant sexual interest swirling around him. Not good right now. His little one needed more time. “Atemu, Marik, Otogi, why don’t we take our new friends outside?”

“Great idea. It’s a nice day.” Atemu agreed as they gently led/bullied the others out to the garden.

*** 

Slipping away from the black-haired cat who’d suddenly become his constant shadow, Honda stealthily made his way back into the house. He needed to tell Jounouchi the good news. His father was stable and expected to live. He was going to take a long time to heal but the doctors believe that barring complications his dad would make it. He knew his friend would want to know right away. Screw what others thought. No matter what had or hadn’t happened in this case, they were friends. 

He was surprised to find his friend in the kitchen standing behind the counter. Honda glanced around warily expecting to find Kaiba in the vicinity. No brunet flying out of odd places or running away madly, Jou in hot pursuit. The blond was standing rigidly, one hand resting on the counter, staring at the handle of the refrigerator intently. He was probably looking for some ice to put on the myriad of bruises, bites and scratches that covered his back. Honda wisely decided to keep the room between them. There was something dangerous about his best friend’s absolute concentration on the icebox.

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. No point in alerting the others that he’d disobeyed there explicit instructions to leave Jou alone. “So Jou, I knew you’d want to know right away. My dad’s going to make it. They say he’s going to pull through.”

There was a long moment of silence then Honda heard a whisper so soft he had to strain to hear it. “Good.” It was hardly more than a sigh, and for a second he thought he’d misheard, then it came again “Good.” The word was drawn out and still soft as a whisper but he heard it clearly.

Smiling he stepped further into the room. If Jounouchi answered him that time maybe they could really talk. “Yeah it’s great. We’re all relieved. It’ll take rehab but he’ll be back to normal. I’m going to see him this afternoon. You want to come with?” He patted himself on the back for that bit of inspiration. Getting Jounouchi alone would be great. He could talk some sense into him. There was an awkward pause and he held his breath when the hand on the counter fisted.

“Jou?” For a long minute he didn’t think Jou would answer him, then in that same whisper, the blond assented. “Yes... yes.”

Honda couldn’t stop his broad smile. His best friend and crush was still there for him. No matter what Kaiba and the others said or did, Jounouchi and him were still tight. Not hiding his elation he moved closer to his friend. “Man it’s great you’re finally seeing reason. God damn it was like Kaiba had some kind of leash around your neck. I knew it wouldn’t last. You’re too fuckin’ proud and stubborn.”

A low hum of agreement, almost a purr was his answer. “Damn dude, let’s get you cleaned up and dressed and let’s get the fuck out of here.” He reached to tap the fist on the counter between them, leaning over slightly to catch a peek at the obviously nude body. Of course it was just to assess the injuries Kaiba had dealt him, at least that’s what he told himself. He froze before he ever made contact. Kaiba knelt in front of Jou, facing him, blue eyes blazing with defiance. Even as the blue eyes spat fire, Seto’s hand was working feverishly at his own erection while Jounouchi watched – not the handle of the refrigerator – but the defiant expression and frantic movements of the brunet masturbating at his feet. “God damn Jou!” Was the best he could do as he froze, staring in shock.

A second later there was a loud grunt and low hiss. The grunt came from Kaiba, the hiss Jounouchi. Thick splatters of white painted across Jou’s chest and abdomen. In a second Kaiba’s hair was fisted in Jou’s hands and Jou was dragging the other teen forward rubbing his face in the thick deposit he’d just made. “Fucking hell Jou! What the fuck is wrong with you?” But he was talking to air as Kaiba snarled, raked his nails across Jou’s chest, wrenched his captive head away, sprang to his feet and in two flashes, gold and mink brown, they were gone.

A soft step behind him made Honda turn sharply. Otogi watched him with sharp green eyes. “You should have let them be. I let you go thinking you simply needed time but instead you came after him.” 

“Did you fucking see that? What the hell was that?”

“At a guess I’d say Kaiba was trying to assert his independence and show Katsuya that he didn’t need him for physical release. Jounouchi allowed it and will now probably draw a parallel showing how empty that was and how much more he can give. But that’s just a guess based on what I’ve seen.” The elegant hybrid shrugged as if what he’d seen didn’t matter. “You need to understand he is forever beyond your reach. Not simply because he loves Kaiba more than he loves breathing but because physically, down to the very cells that make him up, Jou finds you sexually repulsive. His intellect, his non-physical self, likes you as a person, or used to. But as a lover he... he could never submit to you – never dominate you.”

“Fuck that! You can’t know that. Nobody can. Things can change.”

“Not that. It’s like saying his eyes can change color. He could mask it but he could never change it.” Another shrug and the Otogi turned away, glancing over his shoulder. “Continue to chase him if you like but it is costing you his respect and friendship.” A mysterious feline smile curved his lips. “They don’t hear or see you but perhaps you need to see to finally understand. Don’t try to interfere or I will have to stop you for your own safety.” With silent steps he left Honda alone.

Throughout that day Honda tried to speak to his friend as the blond streak passed him at various places. It was like Jou didn’t even see him. The few times he didn’t see him streaking past he located him by the yowls, snarls, crashes and thumps. He learned, after catching up to them to find Seto pinned against the wall, nails scoring the real wood panels, thrashing violently as Jou pounded deep into his ass, both screaming in pleasure, that he would only try to catch his friend in passing.

By the end of the day Honda was exhausted just from watching them tear through the house. He couldn’t imagine the stamina and drive that kept them going. About the fourth time he’d accidentally found them coupling the sexual arousal he felt had faded to sheer amazement and awe. They were incredible in their drive. And it was slowly dawning on him that he couldn’t have kept up with Jou if they had become lovers.

Atemu, Otogi in the others came inside from their day in the gardens and meals ordered, delivered, and eaten al fresco. The house looked like a cyclone had torn threw it. Furniture that wasn’t knocked or tipped over bore claw and bite marks. Splatters of come, saliva or other unmentionable bodily fluid smeared the floors, walls and in one place, a ceiling fan. Amid the carnage Honda sat quietly on the stairs, his brown eyes wide and dazed, his face pale, and his hands trembling. He didn’t hear the shocked exclamations of his schoolmates or the chuckles of the other KATS.

Otogi assessed him carefully. “And?”

“I want to go home.” He requested softly, politely.

“You don’t want to stay for dinner?” Otogi questioned.

That made Honda’s skin take on a slightly green cast. “I don’t think I’ll ever eat anything cooked here again.” He stood up, swaying slightly. “I want to go home.” He repeated shakily.

“We ordered food in. We’ll eat down in the safe room. It’s probably the only room in the house untouched.”

“Don’t count on it.” Honda warned darkly. He knew for a fact that they’d chased each other in and out of the basement a few times.

Surprisingly the room was clean and neat. By the claw marks on the wall they could see the chase had ended just a few feet short of their haven. Otogi nodded to the others. “Honda and I will wait out front for the food. It should be here any minute.” He guided the shell-shocked teen out of the basement and sex rioted house.

They waited silently for about a minute then Otogi sighed and shifted, turning to look at the brunet. “It worked didn’t it? You saw what you needed to see. You know you are not for him now don’t you?”

For some reason that made Honda mad. Not that the black-haired KAT was right, but that he’d left him there. “Bastard, you knew what I’d see, what it would do to me.”

“Yes. Of course I did. When Atemu and Bakura clashed for supremacy they did it in much the same way. They are not lovers as Kat and Seto are but they are close and friends. They tore each other up physically and then fucked for about eleven hours. It was a test of endurance, strength and masculinity. Atemu won. Bakura bowed to him and accepts his dominance.”

“Atemu is your alpha?”

“He stepped in when Seto left. Now that Seto is back he will gladly relinquish the responsibility. Bakura will kick up a fuss but he knows that Seto is leader.” He broke off when a small blue car, escorted by Seto’s security vehicle pulled up. Frowning Otogi shook his head. “We didn’t order that. We...” he broke off when Jounouchi, clad only in a pair of dark blue silk boxers stalked out of the house and down to the car. The delivery person stared in shock, but handed him three large containers when the blond threw a wad of yen, obviously four times what the order – any order – could have cost.

Clutching his prizes tightly Jou stalked back in to the house. He didn’t acknowledge either of them. As the little car sped away. “Well, well. Kat’s making progress. He’s going to let Seto eat. I expected our leader to last longer.”

“What the fuck does that mean? Of course he...” But Otogi was shaking his head. 

“Not really. He’s establishing dominance, pecking order if you like. He eats first and Seto get’s what is left. But...” The familiar shrug “It looks like he’s going to let him eat judging by the amount of food.”

A smile tugged at Honda’s lips. “Maybe not. Jou eats enough for three people.”

“We all do. I guess we will never know.” As another escorted car rounded the drive he nodded “And here is our food.” After paying and retrieving their multiple bags Honda and Otogi had to pass through the kitchen to reach the safe room. They were both shocked to see Seto and Jou seated side-by-side at the table; the containers open in front of them. Honda blinked and started to speak only to lose his voice on a gasp when Jou picked up a bite and proceeded to force it into Seto’s stubbornly closed lips.

“What...” He tried to ask only to find himself yanked by a strong tail around his waist.

“Quiet!” Otogi hissed. “You draw their attention now and they will shred you. Food is a statement of hierarchy. Katsuya choosing the bite then giving it to Seto is very...” The black cat hissed slightly. “Kat is saying ‘You are my main, my alpha but on my terms.’ What he’s saying is what he’s always said, but I’d bet Seto disregarded it or wrote it off as ego. He’s emphasizing what he’s done today – establish superiority.”

“He hasn’t succeeded then. Kaiba was resisting the food.” Honda pointed out.

“That was a flare of pride or a challenge but Seto was there, he sat there and let Kat feed him. He is accepting, if a prideful about it. I think tomorrow we will see a change. Less dominance and more play. Still some friction because they are both alphas but... more playful sex-kittens than battling males.”

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were seated on the floor watching television. Bakura, Atemu, Marik, and Noah were grouped around them, sprawled on the floor like giant house cats If Honda had been paying attention he would have noticed that the Kats lay in very precise positions, behind specific people. When the smaller boys looked up at their entry the larger ones were already on their feet. Atemu called out casually “We got it. You guys just watch the movie; its at a good part.”

Yugi smiled hesitantly at him. “Not fair you got our lunches too.” But he sank back down from his half-up position.

“Our pleasure.” Atemu assured him seriously.

With new eyes Honda watched as each of the cat-boys carefully prepared one large disposable plate with an array of foods. Realization dawned, thanks to the knowledge imparted by Otogi, as he watched them sit carefully next to their look-likes, the single plate of food held carefully in their laps. His breath caught as with eerily similar movements, the KATS picked up a morsel and offered it to their look-alikes. He knew what that meant and with a whoosh his air left him. No fucking way. And his friends, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou, didn’t have a clue. He wouldn’t lose them to the freaky mutants. “Yu...” But a hand clapped over his mouth, sharp claws flexing on his face.

“Quiet!” Otogi hissed in his ear. “They are not in any danger and you are already on thin ice with them. Shut your mouth and leave them be.” Releasing his grip Otogi reassured him “They are safe and being cared for.” Plucking an eggroll from the single plate he’d prepared, Otogi shoved it in his mouth. “Eat now and stop causing me problems.”

Chewing the food sticking in his mouth Honda nodded and moved to get his own food only to be yanked back. “I’ll feed you. It’ll keep them from thinking I’m interested in the others.” Chuffing, he herded the tall brunet to the sofa and sat next to him.

As Honda sat on the couch Malik glanced up. “Where you been all day?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “You missed out on seeing the pictures; these guys were cute kids. And then they challenged us to hide and seek. Found us every time until...” Malik cut his gaze to Marik, unexpectedly teasing “Until we thought to use the stream. Water confused them.”

Marik grumbled and shoved another bite at Malik, effectively stopping his teasing. But Honda saw the humor glinting in the hybrid’s eyes. Yugi chose that moment to giggle, drawing their attention. The reason was readily apparent, a sneaky black tail was poking the small teen’s ribs. Everyone knew how ticklish Yugi was. The odd part was that Yugi was simply laying there giggling, not fighting the touch off.

“Atemu! He’s going to be sore from all your tickling” Ryou’s voice was crisp with reprimand. He was completely ignored. Bakura offered him an eggroll and observed. “You should have never told us how ticklish you guys are. We love to play and tickle. It’s in our nature. Don’t blame him – blame yourself.”

But the tickling had stopped. “I’m sorry. Yugi are you all right? Are you sore?” Concern and apology coated the soft words.

The small teen sat up with a pout. “I’m fine. You don’t press in on my ribs you just... It’s like a feather, all tickly and soft.” Smiling to reassure his new friend he patted Atemu’s tail gently before looping it back around his waist and taking the bite of food his look-alike had offered.

Honda sighed and settled back to watch the cunning KATS beguile his friends. A few times he started to say something to interrupt and share what his friends were blind to, but each time he was stopped by Otogi stuffing food in his mouth or using sneaky cat-tactics to divert him.

Several hours later Yugi yawned and stretched, unconsciously nestling into the warm body curled next to him. “Mmm... I’m sleepy. Where are we going to sleep?” He sighed softly “I assume our rooms are wrecked.”

Atemu laughed and tousled his hair. “Would you want to risk it? This is a safe room so it probably has cots or something. Let’s look around.”

Bakura shrugged and stood up, pulling Ryou to his feet. “Murphy beds. There are four. Look around. That plus the couch is a hide-a-bed. So, we have plenty of places to sleep.” The snow-leopard hybrids grinned, a flash of white fangs. “Five beds, nine of us.” There was a moment when each of the KATS gazed hotly at their chosen as thoughts and unspoken desire swirled through them. Their musk filled the air. The tense moment was broken by Yugi calling gaily, “Ryou! I am not sleeping with Malik. He kicks.” That made both Marik and Atemu stiffen. Both thinking the exact thing. ‘How had Yugi known that?’

Before they could ask Malik laughed. “Fine, I’ll sleep with Honda. He doesn’t snore.”

“As if. But he does hog the blankets.” Yugi frowned. “Atemu? Who...”

“I’ll share with Bakura. Won’t be the first time.” He smiled, his voice taking on a subtle lilt that made Yugi stare at him with a deep suspicion and a bloom of jealousy.

“Ummm... Okay.” It was obvious to the hybrids that the smaller teen was not happy with that. Atemu wanted to smile and hug him. It was too soon.

Marik shrugged and moved to pull down one of the beds. “Otogi? You know Noa is restless.”

Noa smiled and shrugged. “I’ll take the couch. No need to pull out the bed for just me. I don’t like sleeping with anyone.” His smile faded and a frown tugged his mouth. “Do you think Seto will play with me tomorrow?”

Atemu sighed and crossed to the blue-haired teen. “He will probably still be busy with Kat tomorrow. But probably the next day.”

“Oh.” His face fell only to pick up right away. “Then I’ll just wait. Maybe I can talk to the Ki... uhm Mokuba on the phone.”

“Good plan. We’ll help you with that.” He turned towards the bathroom. “Two bathrooms. Go on and clean up. I believe there are spare toothbrushes in each.”

The KATS stood back and watched as the four friends dashed into the bathrooms. When the doors were closed. Bakura sighed and growled. “Lucky.” He snapped it towards Atemu. He moved to pull down a bed from it’s hidden spot.

A smug smile curved his lips. “Yes.” He purred softly as he pulled down another.

Otogi shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You are all lucky. Your chosen ones are accepting you. It won’t be long for any of you. Mine is still yearning for Kat.” He moved to the bed nearest and pulled it down.

Marik gave him a disdainful glance. “You chose him. He is an idiot. If he’d interfered I would have shredded him.”

“I know, and he knows that. He...” Otogi broke off as one of the bathroom doors opened and Ryou walked out followed by Yugi. They were both wearing long t-shirts that fell to their knees.

“Uhm... there are some t-shirts and pajama’s in there. The pants were Kaiba’s I think because they were way too long.” Ryou stammered, his cheeks turning bright red. He caught sight of Bakura’s eyes for a second. Something wild and hot in the depths made him squeak, grab Yugi’s hand and dive into the bed nearest to them.

Otogi and Marik turned and walked into the bathroom they’d just vacated. Noa nipped in just as they shut the door, leaving Atemu and Bakura alone with the smaller teens.

Yugi blinked at finding himself tugged into the bed then sat up and pulled the blanket from it’s tucked position at the foot. “Hmmm... this is pretty comfortable. Have you guys tested the other beds?”

“Not yet.” Atemu slid in beside Yugi, snuggling down to test the comfort. “Mmm...nice.” He snuggled a bit more, deliberately rubbing against his little one, spreading his scent over every part he could reach.

Bakura snapped his teeth together in frustration at the move then dove in as well, making the bed bounce. “Yeah pretty good.” He mumbled through his mouthful of white-blond hair.

“Gyak! Get off!” Ryou shrieked, his face going nuclear red as he pushed his large look-alike off him.”

“Yeah, yeah, just wanted to test the bed.” He murmured, deliberately leaving a marking scent before sliding off the bed.

Honda and Malik stepped out of the second bathroom dressed in pajama bottoms and t-shirts. “Changes of clothes in there.” With an economy of movement they slid into the bed next to Yugi and Ryou’s. Without another look at their chosen, Atemu and Bakura crossed to the bathroom.

Honda slid onto the bed and motioned for Malik to join him. To his surprise the spun-gold blond shook his head. Noa, Marik and Otogi stepped out, Noa crossing immediately to the couch and sprawling out as only an exhausted kitten can. Malik stared at Marik inscrutably and whispered softly, audible only to the KATS in the room. “Honda warned me. He said you were marking me, claiming me. Is it true?”

Marik’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, trying to catch Malik’s scent for a clue of how to react. His eyes flared wide as the scent hit him. “It’s true.” He met the gaze steadily “Are you going to deny it? Fight me?”

“You know already.” He kept his voice low, almost inaudible. Raising his voice slightly he said “Otogi, Honda, you guys are going to have to share. I’m with Marik.” He stated it firmly. There was no doubt.

“What?” Honda shouted. “After what I told you? What do you think you’re doing?”

Malik gave him a cool smile “Thanks a lot. I wanted to sleep with him and you made it easier. I was afraid he wasn’t interested.” Atemu and Bakura stepped out wearing only pajama bottoms that clung in very interesting places.

“What? But you...” Honda sputtered to a stop as Yugi slid out of bed and crossed to Otogi. “You can sleep with Ryou if you like Honda. I’ll sleep with Otogi.” Atemu’s hiss was too low for human ears but it was emphatic. That would not happen without bloodshed.

Otogi shook his head and stepped back. “Not a good idea Yugi. I... uh... I tend to scratch in my sleep. I uh... I’ll sleep with Bakura, you can sleep with Atemu. He... he doesn’t scratch or bite in his sleep.”

Yugi’s cheeks went pink but he didn’t fight the suggestion. “Oh. Okay. Lets get in to  
bed.”

When they were all settled Atemu used the remote to kill the lights. Soon, although not as soon as one would think, the humans fell into heavy sleep. The Kats, nocturnal by nature dozed lightly, the two lucky enough to be close to their chosen purring softly as they covered their little loves with their scents.

*** 

Two floors above Katsuya was purring loudly, deeply as Seto flopped against him in total submission and complete exhaustion. He allowed his lover to rest for half an hour then gently nudged him awake. “Seto.”

“Mmm go ‘way.” The brunet’s voice was a hoarse, scratchy whisper.

“It’s two in the morning and we need to shower before we go to bed. We both stink an’ as soon as we get some rest it’ll wake us up. Let’s go.” Jou chivvied him upright, ignoring the protesting hiss and herded him into the shower. Not knowing the controls he just turned on the spigot. A blast of cold made Seto jump and growl.

“Well fuck man yer shower has more controls than a space ship. Just turn the water ta warm.”

Too tired to hit the button much less turn and find it he mumbled “Blue. Dial blue.”

Jou turned the dial and the water warmed considerably. With hands trembling with fatigue he washed first Seto then himself, inside and out. Seto was quiescent under his hands, letting him do anything to him. It was a mark of how well he’d done what he set out to do. His love was accepting him as an equal. He didn’t bother with towels or blow dryers. They were too exhausted. He guided Seto’s half-conscious body back to the main bedroom. Looking at the wreck of the bed, mattress thrown askew, no sheets or blankets to be found, only shredded remnants of what used to be, he sighed, prepared to go find a decent place to sleep. Seto beat him to it, tugging the ripped and shredded comforter from under the bed he sank down onto it’s once elegant softness and curled into a ball, soft snores emanating immediately. With a philosophical shrug Jou wrapped himself around his love and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sun hitting his eyes woke Seto. With a low grumble he scrunched them tight for a moment, taking stock of his position. He was on the floor with a strong form wrapped around him, giving him warmth. Something he obviously needed because he could feel the cool brush of air over the unprotected parts of his naked body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled a shower and then blessed oblivion. Shifting slightly he assessed his physical condition. Various stings and aches made themselves known. A tiny smile tugged at his lips. They were well earned. 

As he considered the memories of the day before the smile bloomed to a full grin. Katsuya – his Kitten – had changed from a loving ball of fanged fluff to a full alpha male with all the dominance and characteristics to be found there. He’d been chased, captured, pounced, fucked, sucked, bit, nibbled, licked, and dominated thoroughly. Not just once but several times. And each time the core of himself, the isolated lone part that no one ever touched, was invaded. He’d fought long and hard but in the end Katsuya forced his way in and claimed that territory as his own. There was no part of him that was isolated from his Kitten now.

He should be terrified, angry, defiant. He had been yesterday. But the more Kat had taken, refused to relinquish, the more Seto could see and feel that his pet could be trusted with everything he’d gained. Because even as he pushed, Kat had shown infinite love and respect. He’d seen that spot, the isolation and loneliness that had led him to his sexual promiscuity, and had filled it with so much love and caring that Seto knew that he’d never need or want to lay with another. His pet, his Kitten, had claimed every part of him and there could never be another that would feel right. It was that simple. He belonged to his Kitten.

He wondered if Kat knew then shook his head slightly at his own stupidity. Of course he did. That had been the point after all. Kat had seen the place in Seto, a place he himself was hardly aware of, the place that had allowed him to accept the touch of another when he’d given his word to Kat, the place that was empty and alone. Kat had seen it and decided to claim that territory as his own, to wipe out the threat once and for all – he’d succeeded. A wicked idea popped into his brunet head. Of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with the sleeping and completely vulnerable blond.

He located a few strips of what used to be fine sheets and smiled. They would do nicely. Moving quickly he secured his love’s hands to the foot of the bed and tied his feet to the small legs of his heavy antique dresser. When he was sure Kat was secure he slid down and gently blew a hot breath across the blond’s soft penis. Seeing no response to his gusts of air he took the morsel into his mouth, sucking softly. Immediately his pet was awake and his member began to grow and stiffen.

“What are you doing?” The blond rumbled.

“Stupid.”

“Well besides suckin’ m’dick. I meant why am I tied up?” A slight hiss accented his impatience.

“Because.” It was a non-answer, said to deliberately taunt.

“Because... and ya call me stupid? That ain’t an answer.” But Jou relaxed into the down-ticklish comforter.

Lifting his lips from the fully erect cock, he glanced up and sneered. “Because I wanted it that way.”

Far from perturbed, primarily because the tone and expression were nasty but the look in Seto’s blue eyes told him something completely different, Kat relaxed and grinned. “Okay.”

Frowning fiercely, Seto scooted up his body and carefully positioned himself over Kat’s aroused; saliva-slicked shaft. His breath caught as his sore, well-used body protested accommodating the long, hard cock. “Uhng...”

“You’re too sore. That’s why I quit last night. You were swelling. I don’t want to hurt...” Jou tried to explain but was cut off by Seto’s hissing snarl. He tried to continue. “You’re too sore to come. I won’t come if you don’t. Seto...”

“Shut up. I’m fine.” Annoyance flashed then faded. He relaxed on a sigh as the hardness was finally seated within him. “Just fine. I... I wanted this so it doesn’t matter. I wanted you inside me when I told you... when I...” His gaze went liquid and he leaned forward, his lips just skating Jou’s. “I’m a fast learner, and you’re a fast worker. I love you.” He sat back and smiled gently down at his captive lover.

He was amazed at Kat’s reaction. Golden eyes lit incandescently and began to shimmer as tears welled up, slipping from the corners. A smile of pure joy lit his face. “I love you too.”

Ignoring the tears stinging his eyes he nodded. “I figured that out Kitten.” He smiled and kissed him again, this time with all his heart and soul, know that Kat felt it too and returned it equally. Leaning forward to deepen the kiss he gasped involuntarily as pain shot through his backside. “Damn that hurts.”

“I told you.” Jou smiled up at his stubborn love. “Get off now. You’re going to make it worse. I can...”

Letting Jou’s erection slip from his sore body he shifted and scooted lower, finding the warm niche in the hollow of his Kittens neck, nuzzling and sipping at the tears that fell down his jaw. “I know what you can do and I know my body. No to anything. Now go back to sleep. I’m sore and tired and you’re tied and tired.”

“Untie me and I’ll...”

“No way Kitten. I know once that thing gets up it doesn’t go down without my help. I’m too tired and sore. Go back to sleep.” Seto grumbled. He cuddled and purred deeper into Kats warm body. He was only vaguely aware of when strong arms circled him, pulling him tighter into the warmth cradling him. He only knew he was happy and loved he faded back into deep sleep.

*** 

Ryou’s internal clock woke him abruptly. It was time for school and his body knew it. Sighing regretfully he left his comfortable dreamscape and surfaced into the day. With a slight frown he realized he was cuddled against something warm and firm. The memory of going to sleep next to Honda surfaced. They’d all had sleepovers and it wasn’t the first time he and Honda had shared a bed, but there was something different about him today. He felt firmer, more compact, his body radiating heat like a furnace. And his hair... That’s when it struck him. With a gasp he shot upright, his eyes flying open. Honda didn’t have hair long enough to snare him, wrap him in silken threads. Stunned and horrified he found himself cuddled into the back of Bakura, the hybrid’s white-blond hair mixing with his own, wrapping around him. “Whaaa...”

Bakura rumbled “Quiet. I’m still tired and you’re keeping me awake.”

Scrambling backwards Ryou sputtered “How... how did I get here? Whe... where’s Honda?”

“You got up in the middle of the night and stumbled into my bed. It’s too small to fit three so Otogi went to sleep next to the fin-headed idiot. Now shut up and let me sleep.” 

“But...” Fast, faster than Ryou had ever seen anyone move, Bakura flipped over, snatched and pulled him down, pressing on top of him.

“I’m tired, irritated and horny. You are the cause of all three. Unless you want to be the solution too you need to shut up and be still.”

“Me... but...” The teen squeaked then bit back a gasp as hard lips crushed down, silencing him. After a brief moment of resistance he went limp, telling Bakura he’d won.

The snow-leopard allowed himself one more second of indulgence before rolling off his little one and turning back onto his side, facing away from temptation. He fell back asleep with the scent of confusion and reluctant arousal coming from the still form snuggled into his back.

Atemu woke to the sensation of being watched. Instinctively he froze, his senses reaching out to find any threat. What he found was the very rich scent of his chosen mate. The little one was watching him. Smiling slightly he murmured. “Like what you see?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Yugi answered pertly. The smug smile of Atemu’s made him itch to knock it off. “So... are you going to explain Atemu?”

“Explain?” He knew what the little one was asking, of course he did. But he wasn’t sure what Yugi was feeling about it. The mix of scents coming from his little one was confusing.

“Yes. Explain why Malik suddenly decided to sleep with Marik, why Ryou is lying bedside Bakura and why... why I swear I can smell you on my skin.”

“Do I offend?”

“It’s not that at all and you know it. Explain.”

“I...” He opened his eyes and met worried amethysts reluctantly. “There isn’t a lot to explain. When we helped you guys with the poison, we bathed you, marking you as ours. For another one of us to touch you or lay with you even in sleep would be trespassing.”

“Yours.” Yugi frowned slightly. “But why? You didn’t know us then. We were just...”

“It’s not a mental process. We didn’t know you – but we knew you. You smelled right, you tasted right, everything about you – each of you to each of us – was right. It felt like we belonged.”

“Oh.” Yugi frowned, a tiny knit between his brows. “But that is just chemical and hormonal. It’s not love or anything. It could be because we share some DNA. We...”

“It is possible, even likely, that the shared DNA gave us our first responses, but yesterday getting to know you only deepened that first bond.”

Nervously the small teen sat back. “What does that mean? What kind of bond? L... like brothers?”

Atemu smiled and shook his head. “You know very well what kind of bond. I can smell your reaction to it. But if you want to name it then fine... we are bonded as master and pet, lovers, mates.” Seeing the wide-eyes he nodded slightly “Like Seto and Kat.”

He blinked when the eyes went liquid with tears. “I’m so sorry. I thought that is what it meant.” His mate’s voice was soft, clogged with regret.

“What do you mean?” Yugi’s reaction baffled him. There was a faint scent of interest, but it was overwhelmed by another scent, one he didn’t recognize. Not fear or ... then it hit him. Pain. “You’re hurting. What’s wrong? You asked. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The teen was shaking his head slowly as he backed out of the bed. “I’m sorry Atemu. I’m going to hurt you. I can’t be your lover. I already have a girlfriend...” Yugi gulped as the crimson eyes went wide and the pupils narrowed. “We... Anzu and me have been together for two years. We... next year after we graduate... we’re getting married. She... she... I love her with all my heart.”

Atemu’s response was instant. He howled, hard and loud. Cheetahs did not, could not roar, but this was as close to a roar as one would ever get. The deep sound reverberated through the room, through the house, shaking walls and plaster, it was terrifying in it’s loudness. All of the occupants of the house were up on their feet in a heartbeat. The primal call was enough to send chills racing down the spines of everyone in the room even as they covered their ears.

The long terrifying sound ended but nobody moved. Yugi, who’d cowered away slightly, stood up straight and stared at the wild eyes of the beast glaring at him with absolute ferocity. “Atemu...” He whimpered sadly. “Please... we can be friends.”

“Friends?” It was a low growl, and every one of the other hybrids moved protectively in front of their chosen. They knew that tone very well. Atemu was going to attack soon if something didn’t change.

The door opened with a hard crack. Seto and Jou, both naked as the day they were born, rushed in. Seto took in the frozen tableau, focusing on the pair with rage and distress rolling off them. “Moutou, Atemu, what the fuck is wrong? It had better be important. We were sleeping.” He glowered at them, clearly pissed at not seeing any sign of bloodshed.

“I...” Yugi gulped back his fear and slid away from the bed, moving to stand between Seto and Jou. “I told Atemu we can’t be...together. I explained to Atemu that I have a lover – I love Anzu. We... we’re getting married after high school.”

Atemu growled and crouched low, hissing at those hated words. Seto muttered under his breath about stupid teenage drama and snarled at Atemu. “Oh shut up. He can choose his own life. Just like you chose him he can chose whoever he loves. If you can’t control yourself go outside. I don’t want any more dramatics.” He saw the rage flare, the determination, and the desire for a fight. If he didn’t do something soon he would find himself battling with Atemu. With a sigh he murmured softly – so softly that only the other KATS were aware of it. “They are not lovers. They kiss but that’s all. And she has plans that don’t include him. Keep cool and give it time.”

His words were like a splash of cold water in Atemu’s face. For a second he was shocked, then his face took on a look of feline cleverness that was hastily smoothed to a contrite expression. “I’m sorry. It... upset me. I had thought we fit but now I see I was wrong. Of course you have the right to choose and of course I will find another master.” Smiling gently he stood and held out his hand, claws sheathed as well as possible, to Yugi. “Friends? Just friends.”

Yugi nodded warily as they shook hands. “Yeah okay. Just friends.”

Seeing the crisis had passed Jou looked around the room noticing the pairings of his friends. He wanted to laugh but instead asked “So guys why did ya sleep down here. You didn’t want ta sleep in yer own beds?”

Everyone, except Seto, sweat-dropped before turning a bright red. “Uh... uh...” several sputters were heard around the room but Seto’s voice overrode them all.

“Jounouchi Katsuya! You are naked!” He sounded outraged and shocked as if this had just occurred to him. The fact that he was equally naked seemed to escape his notice.

Jou looked down at his body and grinned as light pink flooded his cheeks. “Yeah, I didn’t take time to dress before we...” He yelped as Seto marched over and grabbed his ear. “Clothes in the bathroom. Dress now, talk later.” He snapped. He didn’t care for the way a few of the other people in the room were eyeing what was his.

“Wha... but... Seto!”

“Now! I don’t share you – any part of you – so dress!”

Jou blinked at his lover, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst. Then growled “Fine, but you get in here too. I don’t share either.” With a sudden explosion of speed he wrapped his tail around Seto, grabbed him with both hands and dragged the brunet into the bathroom. The door slammed with a resounding thud.

There was a moment of silence then as a group they all broke into laughter. Honda, now that the drama had passed, took stock of where he was – namely standing beside the bed with Otogi standing protectively in front of him. What the fuck? Since when did he need anyone to protect him? As if sensing his regard the black-haired KAT smiled at him over his shoulder. “Stop looking at my ass. And before you say a word about the sleeping arrangements it wasn’t my idea.” The grin widened and green eyes twinkled wickedly. “But you didn’t complain, in fact you didn’t move all night once you snuggled up close. You like to cuddle.” With another flashing grin Otogi moved to the unoccupied bathroom.

This time Honda gawked at Otogi’s retreating ass. He had not been... okay he had been looking but not like that. What the hell did he mean? Why the hell was he even thinking about it. A movement by his side made him jump. He turned to Malik. “What?”

“Nothing... just thank you. Marik and I... last night was incredible.” Dark red tinted the tanned skin.

“You mean you guys...?”

More color, angry this time. “No! We just lay together talking sometimes and sometimes just feeling close. I... I like him a lot and I am happy with him. He... yeah he’s kinda scary and different but there’s part of me that recognizes him. I want to see where it goes.”

“Rushing aren’t you?”

“No. We’ll take it easy. I want to get to know him more and him me. But... but now I know he wants the same thing. I want to be his friend before I’m his lover.”

“You think he feels the same way?”

A wry smile curved Malik’s lips. “I know he doesn’t. But it’s different for him. He knows me instinctively, and a part of him already says he knows all he needs to know. He’s the one who said no last night. Not because of his needs but because of mine. He put me first. How can anyone resist that? Why would anyone try? He’s sexy and fun, exotic and beautiful. And he wants to be mine – only mine. He put me first all day yesterday. He fed me, watched over me, played with me and when I got upset he distracted me. Then when we were in bed he protected me at cost to himself. He wanted sex so bad he was in pain and he refused... refused because this wasn’t how he wanted our time to be – and knew once the fever had passed neither would I. That... why would I throw that away?”

“You just met him. How can you...”

Pity shadowed Malik’s eyes. Honda caught his breath at it. It faded and determination formed. “You are blind. You are so caught up in yourself you can’t see what’s in front of you. Think about something else like who has been caring for you, making sure you eat, protecting you. And believe me you have needed protecting. You’ve pissed all of them – us - off so many times it’s a wonder you aren’t bleeding. Your insults and smug attitude have had everyone ready to rip your head off.” He blew out a frustrated breath. “Jounouchi Katsuya is with Kaiba Seto. They are bonded together as firmly as any married couple. Nothing you do or say will change their minds. Get a clue, Jou rejected you and found his own path. You need to move on.”

“But...” His protests fell into empty air. Malik had moved to help Marik make and stow their bed He stared around the room at all the couples – and he could clearly see that they were couples just beginning to form, including Yugi and Atemu despite the drama earlier. 

Everyone was tidying but himself and the still missing Jou/Kaiba unit, he turned to make his bed only to find Otogi curled up under the blankets again. Seeing an outlet to his mixed emotions he snapped “Yo! Man, get up.”

“Get lost.” The fuzzy black ears peeking above the blanket twitched irritably.

‘Everyone’s getting up. Let’s go. We’ll make the bed and...” 

He broke off when Otogi sat up and growled. “I put up with you all day yesterday, covered your ass and acted like your babysitter. I’m tired - of it and you. I’m going back to sleep. You kept me awake last night hogging all the blankets. I’m going back to sleep and you can go fuck yourself.” Otogi rolled over and covered his head. He was pissed and not just about the missed sleep. He’d seen Honda checking out Kat’s nude body, and he’d smelled the heat coming from the muscular brunet. He’d thought Honda had gotten the message but that hope had been dashed. Otogi wanted to be left alone to lick his wounds.

Honda considered arguing but sighed instead and turned to tidying the rest of the room. It wasn’t anyone’s business that while he was still physically attracted to Jou the idea that they would make a good couple had been torn away. There was no way he could keep up with the drive his friend had shown the day before. And some of the things he’d witnessed were enough to make him want to cringe and hide away. Sure he’d read about things like felching but he’d never wanted to experience or witness it. Closing out the mental images he ignored everyone and bent to his self-assigned task.

Seto smiled slightly, just the barest hint of curve to his lips. Kat looked adorable in his too-big clothes. His kitten was rolling up the long pant legs a few inches so he wouldn’t trip when the walked around. The smile faded. One of his last sets of emergency clothes, they had been purchased larger for any growth spurt he might have. The others had taken almost all of his sets. . Their free-loading guests were a nuisance and he didn’t have time for nuisances. He had to put his home back together. Pride and satisfaction bloomed along side chagrin as pictures of the damage they’d done yesterday flooded his mind. He wouldn’t change a single one but he wasn’t looking forward to the clean-up or replacing the furniture. Of course most of it came from Gozoburo’s time and he had always planned to replace it with things that reflected his and Mokuba’s tastes but still, it was going to be a lot of time and effort. As an idea formed the smile returned, larger and with a hint of cunning. Straightening his spine he turned and opened the door

A quick glance told him that everyone but the KAT called ‘Otogi’ was up. The beds were neatly tucked away and the room was being set back to order. Good they knew how to work. Briskly he crossed to a cupboard and pulled out several tablets and a package of ink pins. He didn’t worry about saying anything because if he knew his kitten there would be an opening soon. Assessing the people around him he moved next to Kat, in front of and between the two bathrooms. Perfect strategically for what he had in mind. Efficiently he wrote down a few notes at the top of each notebook.

Jou looked around at his friends. Seeing the red faces and knowing looks he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. “Nyah, hey guys, ya never answered. Whatcha doin’ sleepin’ down here?”

Several faces went nuclear and a few creased with amusement. Atemu coughed and stepped forward slightly, shielding Yugi’s face from everyone’s view. “Ah... well we didn’t think the rooms were... intact. You guys played rough.”

It was Jou’s turn to turn dark red. Not at the reminder of their activities but at the stupidity of the question. He felt like an idiot. “Oh.” He mumbled. “Yeah I guess... so yeah... I figure...”

“You have nothing to be upset about.” Seto grabbed the opening with both hands. He hadn’t expected it so soon but he wasn’t going to let it pass by either. “It’ll take a while to get everything back together and catalogue the damages but it won’t take all of us more than five or six hours today.” He made sure to keep his voice even and confident. Any kind of doubt would jeopardize his little scheme. As expected one of the hybrids protested.

Bakura snarled “All of us? Fuck no I’m not helping you with that mess. You want to tear around and fuck like alley cats in heat great but don’t expect me to wipe up the come.”

Otogi, from his mound of covers, grumbled a sleepy agreement.

It was perfect, exactly what Seto had hoped for. A way to get the job done and remind the freeloaders who they owed. It would also restore his sense of superiority and control, but those were minor considerations. “Fine. Return my property.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Property? We don’t have...” Yugi asked.

“The clothes on your back. They are my property. I won’t mention that it was my accounts that paid for the food you ate yesterday or my resources keeping your families safe or my ties that freed you all. Return my property.”

Yugi blushed and then went pale. “I...uh right. I never said I wouldn’t help. I know I... we owe you.”

There was a low rumble of agreement and a thud as Otogi rolled out of bed. “Fuck I’m tired and now I have to clean up after fucking I didn’t even get to enjoy.” He growled, keeping his head averted.

Seto wasted no time handing out the pens and tablets. “I’ve written the floors and at the top of each tablet. Write down any damaged items, even the smallest scratches or tears. Don’t bother with cleaning. I have a staff I pay very well to care for my home.” He nodded his dismissal.

Bakura glared because Ryou’s stomach was growling. His little one needed food. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah and why don’t you or Kat have a tablet?” Honda sniped.

Seto lifted his nose with pure arrogance, easily recognizable as feline once you knew where to look. “We will be in the kitchen cooking breakfast.” He glanced at Otogi. “While Otogi cleans it of course.”

Grumbles and hisses as well as curses escaped all of them but nobody actually complained. Seto nodded briskly and led his pride out of their den. Once upstairs they scattered in all directions. Nobody, least of all Seto, noticed the blue ears that peaked briefly above the back of the couch then drooped dispiritedly. He was too busy checking on Mokuba via cell.

After a lightening fast glance around the kitchen, Seto and Jou shared a hentai laughing glance rolled up their sleeves and got to work. They were going to have to restore order before they could cook. “Yo! Seto. Gonna need a new table here. This leg is completely splintered underneath.”

“Well it is old and weak. Over a hundred years old and besides, oak is passé. We’ll get something stronger next time.” Seto barely looked up from where he was examining the wall. “Mmm... the plaster will need repaired. And the molding is torn off. Why don’t we look at putting a door in here?”

“A door? What for?” Otogi blinked and stared at him, halting his sweeping of the floor.

“In case we decide to chase each other. A door here would mean faster access to the stairs and the chase room I’ll be putting in where the ballroom is.”

“Chase... room?” The images that sprang to Otogi’s mind were too x-rated to contemplate.

“Yes. Something with platforms and poles, pieces of furniture designed for rough play and places to hide and be found. I... it will be a great stress relief.”

Otogi chuckled. “Getting fucked brainless will do that too.”

“That’s part of it.” Rather than take offense Seto actually considered Otogi’s remark. “But I also believe...” He trailed off and shrugged. He was forming a conclusion that the feline part of him had been suppressed for too long, causing him physical and mental stress. He would share that with his kitten and his brother. Not the Others. Not yet. A stealthy movement on the peripheral of his vision had him spinning around, tense and ready to spring. A flash of blue made him sigh inwardly. “Noa, you may join us.”

The blue-haired KAT poked his head around the door. “Really?” At Seto abrupt nod the look-alike bounded into the room making a beeline for Seto, obviously going for a huge hug. Instinctively Seto stepped back. He didn’t care for random touches from strangers. When the other teen skidded to a halt, tail drooping and ears flat, with an expression of sadness and yearning, Seto huffed out a breath in frustration. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Okay it wasn’t a brotherly hug but it was the best he could do.

Noa’s ears twitched but stayed flat. “Uhmm ‘kay.” He shuffled restlessly. “How... how can I help? And can I call and talk to the k... Mokuba?”

“Yes you may speak to him. But first, do you want to help clean up or cook?”

Shyly the teen scuffed his feet and stared at his toes. Jou felt his heart wrench. The boy looked so much like Seto it was uncanny, but the expressions of need and yearning made him so much more vulnerable. He loved his master’s strength but the helplessness of his look-alike tugged at his heart. It was so painfully obvious that Noa wanted nothing more than to be with Seto. He could relate to that. He’d been in the same situation after all. “Hey Noa, Seto’s talking about a chase room. Why don’t I cook, Otogi clean, and you and Seto sit down and draw one out. I’m sure you have lots of great ideas.” He met his lover’s sharp glance with a soft look that asked a huge favor and promised one in return. He saw the acceptance of his reasons and his bribe.

“Can I? Can I please Seto?” Even though it was Jou’s suggestion Noa turned to his brother for permission.

Seto nodded and forced a smile at the blue-haired teen. After bracing the table he went his study to grab a sketch pad and colored pencils Mokuba kept there for doodling while Seto worked late. When he returned he saw that Noa had positioned two chairs next to each other at the precariously balanced table. The bright eagerness and hope made him wince inwardly. He didn’t want another brother – one was responsibility enough and now he had Kat as well.

That’s when it struck him, just how much his life was going to change. When the KATS came out he will be the only one – besides Pegasus – in a position to help them. They didn’t have official documentation or any kind of proof of existence. They had no real address or history, not even school records. For a moment he felt overwhelmed, then a touch across the back of his hand, light, almost insubstantial, brought him back. He snapped his gaze to the blue-haired teen who’d touched him. Absolute love and trust shone from blue eyes almost exactly like his.

“Brother what is the size of the room? If I know the height, width and length I can draw it to scale.” Noa smiled shyly. “Remember? It’s my gift. I can draw anything.” He waved a brown pencil to emphasize his point.

Seto blinked and stared at the hand holding the pencil. Déjà vu hit him hard. For years he’d dreamed of his hand holding a black pencil, moving across a paper with skill and ease, something he’d never been able to duplicate. But now he saw, recognized, the hand he remembered moving so expertly hadn’t been his. Noa was the artist. Catching back his sudden realization he cleared his throat and asked “We used to draw a lot didn’t we?”

Noa smiled with happiness. “Yes I would draw what you told me. Then we’d color it. You can’t draw at all but...” then the smile, already bright, turned upped to blinding radiance. “You just remembered drawing with me?”

Slowly Seto shook his head, “Not just. I’ve always remembered you drawing.” Seeing the tears well up in the teen’s blue eyes he cleared his throat again and looked down at the paper. “The ball room is ten meters tall...”

Jou, his heart almost bursting, turned back to clean the counter and stove. Smirking he used the disinfectant on unrecognizable silvery streaks and blobs. He knew exactly what it was of course and even remembered the exact instant it had left his body. He’d known Seto was hot but watching him jack off the previous day had surpassed all of his imaginings. He’d come three times during that little display of independence. Of course just because he found the act hot didn’t mean he’d allow Seto to retreat. The independent defiance had caused the streaks here and the claw marks on the wall in the upstairs hall. His smirk took on an edge of smugness as he cleaned.

Otogi kept a wary eye on Jou and as he cleaned and disinfected the cooking and eating areas. At the same time he watched in surprise and a touch of humor as Seto and Noa worked on a ‘chase room.’ As he swept, mopped and cleaned he listened to the bright chatter of his special brother, tensing and preparing to step in when it seemed that the Alpha would annihilate the blue-haired boy. But to his amazement and a little awe, Seto was careful and accepting. Not warm and loving, but not rejecting Noa either. In all the time since Seto had been gone he’d never seen Noa pick up a pencil or pen. But under Seto’s gaze the boy was blooming, his hand moving across the blank page with almost feverish intensity. For all that intensity, the lines were clear and crisp, the drawing as perfect as a drawing could get. Noa was correct – he could draw anything.

Feeling more hopeful than he had in years, Otogi hummed as he continued to tidy and catalogue the damage wrought by his Alphas.

Jou caught the sound and looked over at him. “Happy huh? Me too.”

“Happy?....” For the first time since the pride had been divided, Otogi could honestly say he was hopeful. “Hopeful, and that makes me happy. So, yes I am.”

***

In the chaos of hurrying, chattering, milling students that was Domino High School lunchtime an oasis of calm serenity stood out in sharp relief. One table was free of the raucous action surrounding it. A lone figure sat in isolated splendor, distant from the melee, impervious to the cacophony of his surroundings.

Icy blue eyes were fixed on a casually held book with absolute concentration. A cool elegant face, perfectly expressionless gave no impression of awareness of the noise and movement surrounding the haven and its lone occupant.

That impression was shattered when the door opened and a distinctive group of young men flowed into the room. Anyone watching the brunet saw him roll his eyes and set his book aside, pasting a look of extreme suffering on his face. When a golden blond slid onto the bench next to him and plunked a bento in front of him he gave the other teen a cool glance that most wouldn’t be able to read – the blond simply smiled and opened his own bento.

As he opened the lunch his lover provided Seto glanced around at the group. “Where’s Yugi?”

Atemu’s ears flattened. “Anzu wanted to eat with him.” He gestured to the table where Anzu and Yugi sat quietly talking. It was obvious that the King Cheetah was irritated and worried.

Aggravated, Seto stood from the bench. “I’ll handle it.” It was a threat and a promise. This had gone on long enough. Atemu was snarly and destructive when Yugi was with Anzu. His pride watched with curiosity and amusement as he crossed to the other table. Seto stalked as well as any of them these days, his gliding steps silent and predatory. They could all tell he was about to attack.

He nodded briefly when the two looked up curiously. “Anzu, congratulations on the scholarship. New York School of Dance. We’ll all see you on Broadway some day.” He chose his words deliberately. He knew Anzu hadn’t told Yugi about her scholarship to the American school. The idiot still held Atemu off with dreams of him and Anzu marrying out of high school and settling in to run his grandfather’s shop.

Anzu darted a quick glance at her boyfriend and mumbled a quick ‘Thanks.’ Yugi was staring at her with a wide eyes.

“Scholarship? New York? Broadway?” With each question Yugi’s voice squeaked a little more.

Anzu forced a nervous smile. “I... I won that scholarship I told you about. I...”

“You never mentioned a scholarship.” Yugi corrected in a wobbly voice. “I’d remember.”

“I...” Anzu swallowed hard. It was true. She hadn’t told him because she hadn’t wanted him to know she was going to leave. She loved Yugi, truly, but she had her own dreams to follow. She wanted to dance on stage, not run a shop. But she hadn’t wanted to alienate Yugi, to crush his plans for the future because if she failed to get the scholarship the future he wanted was better than nothing. “I’m sorry. I just... I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You... you’re going to New York?”

Seto quelled his amusement and chimed in. “The classes start two days after graduation here. Just over a month from now.” He shrugged “Four years of dance and music. It will be a challenge.”

Yugi was dead pale, his eyes huge and dark. He absorbed the blows silently, then asked in a ghostly whisper “You’re going to New York in a month? You’ll be gone for four years?” A single tear rolled down his cheek. “You didn’t tell me?”

“Yugi...” Anzu bit her lip. “I...”

“You let me talk about the wedding, about our future, about kids, and all the time you were planning to leave me?” Pain splintered his voice.

“Yugi...” She shook her head. “It wasn’t like that. We can still have all that, but later.”

“Later.” Yugi stood slowly, looking down at her with wounded amethyst. “Excuse me please.” He bowed slightly and turned to leave. Seto caught him in one stride, holding his arm in a steely grip. “Wha... Let me go Kaiba.” It was supposed to be an order. It sounded like a whimper.

“Moutou, your pet is doing damage to my home. I suggest you take him in hand before I neuter him.” Dragging the stunned boy by the arm, he returned to his table and shoved the smaller teen down next to Atemu. “He’s clawing at my furniture and yowling at night. You’re his Master. Fix his problem.” Ignoring the looks from everyone he bent back to his lunch. The stealthy caress of a long golden tail on his ankle and a subtle vibration against his side told him that his pet, his Kitten, his love, was pleased and amused. Idly he wondered how long it would take for Atemu to heal and seduce Moutou, then shrugged it off. It wouldn’t take long. They were KATS after all. Jou had seduced and claimed him in just a few days. He had faith in Atemu. Week tops. He made a mental note to bet his lover. Win or lose, the payoff was going to be cream to both KATS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old Maggiemay Fic I am testing the posting at A03 with. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
